Transformation
by greynono
Summary: Nos héros mènent une vie paisible aprés la fin des évènements... Si paisible que cela? Et si d'anciennes expériences de Nîi venaient semer le trouble entre eux...? Yaoi. Lemon! MPreg, vous êtes prévenus... Fic finie
1. Expérience

Genre : yaoi

Fandom : Saiyuki

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuya Minekura, et tant mieux pour eux vu ce que je continue à écrire !

Et une nouvelle fic de plus, une ! Décidément, je ne m'arrêterai jamais… Promis, les suites des autres ne devraient plus tarder… Un peu de patience ! Celle-ci me tenait particulièrement à cœur, aussi je m'y suis concentré. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Un gros merci à Vivia Maxwell qui a accepté de relire ma fic et de me corriger ( ce dont j'avais besoin, merci beaucoup !) et à Kyochan qui m'a encouragé à l'éditer ici. Merci les filles, sans vous je crois que je ne l'aurai jamais mise ici.

Bonne lecture !

**_Transformation_**

_Chapitre 1 : Expérience_

Nîi ordonna aux soldats de transporter les deux prisonniers dans son laboratoire. Il s'ennuyait un peu et avait envie de s'amuser. Quoi de plus distrayant que deux ennemis sans défense entre ses mains ?

Les youkais entrèrent avec un homme aux cheveux rouges qui reposait inconscient entre leurs bras. Ils le déposèrent sur la table que leur présentait Nîi et allèrent chercher le deuxième homme, un brun élancé, pendant que deux d'entre eux attachaient le prisonnier aux tables de laboratoire.

Nîi se frotta les mains de contentement : enfin un peu de divertissement ! Dés que les soldats furent partis, il contempla les deux hommes inconscients, un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres.

Il avait envie de jouer avec eux, mais en même temps, il lui fallait faire attention : ces deux hommes n'étaient pas n'importe qui ! Pendant longtemps, ils l'avaient défié, lui ainsi que Kogaiji son prince et évidemment dame Gyokumen, sa reine. Ils pouvaient être redoutables, quoique ce n'était pas la première impression qu'ils donnaient, allongés sur cette table…

Nîi avait beaucoup de chance : en temps normal, il n'aurait jamais pu avoir deux spécimens aussi beaux avec qui jouer, mais ces deux hommes étaient tombés dans une embuscade assez bêtement devait-il dire, et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient atterri prisonniers chez lui.

Il continua à les regarder, s'approcha, caressa les longs cheveux rouges de l'un d'eux, et une idée germa dans sa tête. Une idée stupide, mais il avait envie d'essayer…

Il partit fouiner dans ses fioles pour trouver de quoi réaliser son projet.

Pendant ce temps, Gojyo se réveilla doucement. Il avait un mal de crâne très douloureux, dû sans doute au coup qu'il avait reçu à la nuque et qui l'avait assommé. Il voulut porter sa main à sa tête mais celle-ci était mystérieusement bloquée. Il se rendit vite compte qu'il lui était impossible de bouger, et pour cause, il était fermement attaché à une table en métal. Le froid de l'acier provoquait des frissons chez lui, aussi chercha-t-il à détourner son attention pour oublier sa chair de poule. Il tourna la tête et aperçut Hakkai sur une table voisine, toujours inconscient. Gojyo poussa un soupir de soulagement : au moins son amant était vivant.

Quand ils étaient tombés dans ce piège, le demi-youkai avait perdu de vue l'ancien humain et il avait craint pour sa vie. Si Hakkai était mort, il savait qu'il ne lui survivrait pas longtemps… Car à quoi servait la vie sans Hakkai ? Où était son attrait ? Depuis qu'il était entré dans sa maison, Gojyi n'était plus le même homme… Il n'avait pas changé de physique, pas changé d'opinion, pas changé de vie, il avait tout simplement changé de cœur ! Où il n'y avait plus de place que pour l'ancien humain désormais. Ses sentiments étant réciproques, ils menaient depuis une vie de couple parfaite, où régnait la sérénité et un brin de folie.

Un bruit se fit entendre sur sa droite et le demi-youkai tourna la tête, se sentant menacé. Il aperçut l'origine du bruit et commença à se demander sérieusement où ils étaient. Il s'agissait d'un scientifique en blouse blanche, qui tripotait ses fioles et autres potions malsaines dans un coin reculé de la salle.

- Hé vous ! s'écria Gojyo. Où sommes-nous ?

Le scientifique releva la tête, lui fit un grand sourire puis replongea son nez dans ses mixtures, nullement intéressé par la question.

- Abruti, marmonna Gojyo devant son manque de réaction.

Hakkai poussa soudain un gémissement et ouvrit les yeux. Il les ouvrit encore plus grand quand il se rendit compte de la situation et posa son regard affolé un peu partout. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Gojyo, il se calma instantanément et lui sourit :

- Ah, tu es là….

- Oui, comme tu vois ! lui répondit le demi-youkai. Toujours dans les coups fourrés !

Ils sourirent ensemble puis l'ancien humain aperçut à son tour Nîi, maintenant occupé devant un grand ordinateur à pianoter sur les touches.

- Tu sais où nous sommes ? demanda-t-il à son amant.

- Pas le moins du monde. Tout ce dont je me rappelle, c'est l'embuscade, puis plus rien. J'ignore comment nous sommes arrivés ici et encore plus ce que nous faisons là !

- Alors, on chuchote dans mon dos ? s'exclama Nîi tandis qu'il revenait vers eux.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Hakkai.

- Ne faites pas attention à moi, je vous en prie ! sourit Nîi.

Mais son sourire n'avait rien d'amical, il faisait même froid dans le dos. Gojyo commença à s'énerver et tira sur ses liens.

- Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

- Pour que je m'amuse un peu, voyons, lui répondit Nîi sur un ton très calme, comme si ce qu'il disait était une pure banalité.

- Pauvre fou ! lui cracha le demi-youkai.

- Merci du compliment, répliqua le savant avant de s'avancer vers eux, des seringues à la main.

- Hé, j'ai horreur des piqûres ! cria Gojyo tandis que Nîi le piquait.

- Excusez-moi ! répondit innocemment le savant.

Il jouait comme un chat avec sa souris, et Hakkai détestait cela. Il eut droit lui aussi à sa piqûre, exprimant d'une grimace la légère douleur qu'il ressentit au contact de l'aiguille.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Et bien voyez-vous, les enfants tabous sont réputés stériles !

Gojyo ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnés par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Oh, vous ne le saviez pas ? s'étonna Nîi. Et bien oui mon cher, vous êtes stérile !

- Ben c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, marmonna Gojyo en pensant à toutes les filles qu'il avait connu avant Hakkai.

Il ne savait pas qu'il était stérile, mais à vrai dire, cela ne lui faisait rien de plus. Ça n'allait pas changer sa vie, alors pourquoi s'en inquiéter ?

- C'est dans votre nature… ajouta le savant. Et j'ai cette curieuse manie de toujours vouloir jouer avec la nature, avec sa logique si contraignante… Par exemple, cette loi stupide comme quoi l'homme, ou les youkais, ne pourraient pas vivre sous l'eau… Et bien hier, je me suis amusé à donner des branchies à un youkai… Il n'avait pas l'air mécontent… Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt, évidemment !

Là-dessus, Nîi partit dans un grand éclat de rire devant les regards médusés de ses deux prisonniers. Cet homme était fou !

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai comme l'impression que dame Gyokumen va avoir besoin de mes services !

Et il les laissa seuls dans la pièce, toujours attachés sur le tables de laboratoire.

- Ce type est un vrai cinglé ! s'exclama Gojyo. Tu crois que c'est dangereux ce qu'il nous a injecté ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais j'espère que non, répondit Hakkai, soucieux.

- Pourvu que le moine nous retrouve vite ! J'aime pas me fier à ce bonze corrompu, mais là, on a pas trop le choix !

- Oui, comme tu dis…. murmura l'ancien humain.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gojyo eut raison de se fier à Sanzo, car inquiet de leur disparition, même s'il n'en souffla mot, il accéléra l'avancée jusqu'au repaire de Gyumao et réussit à y pénétrer avec Goku. A l'intérieur, il eut la surprise de recevoir l'aide de Kogaiji et de ses amis. Ces derniers, comprenant que la mère du prince ne serait jamais sauvée, s'étaient rangés aux côtés du moine et de son animal domestique, révoltés contre les agissements de dame Gyokumen. A eux tous, ils avaient mis en péril la sécurité du château et en avaient profité pour se disperser et attaquer de tous côtés.

Sanzo, aidé de Yaone, s'engouffra dans un couloir désert après avoir massacré une dizaine de youkais. Ils étaient séparés du groupe mais continuèrent à avancer. Les autres les retrouveraient bien ailleurs…

Le couloir qu'ils empruntèrent résonnait de mille petits bruits, comme si plusieurs machines travaillaient dans les salles qu'ils croisaient. Sanzo interrogea du regard Yaone qui lui répondit :

- Nous sommes dans la partie du bâtiment réservée au professeur Nîi. Ce que nous entendons sont sans doute ses ordinateurs, je sais qu'il en possède beaucoup !

- Tu es déjà venue ici ?

- Jamais, c'est interdit ! Et puis c'est tellement lugubre que je n'aurai même pas l'idée d'en approcher !

Ils continuèrent leur avancée quand une porte s'ouvrit, laissant sortir un docteur Nîi qui sifflotait gaiement, sans se soucier des alarmes qui annonçaient la venue d'intrus.

- Nîi ! s'exclama Yaone.

- Bonjour mes tourtereaux ! leur sourit le savant. Vous venez récupérer vos amis ?

- Quels amis ? demanda Sanzo, la puce à l'oreille.

- Et bien, les deux youkais ! leur répondit le savant, comme si cela coulait de source. Ils sont ici !

Et il leur désigna la salle qu'il venait de quitter.

- Je me suis bien amusé avec eux, mais vous avez fait plus vite que prévu ! Je ne vous attendais pas avant plusieurs semaines bonze Sanzo ! Vous m'étonnez vous savez !

- J'en suis ravi, grogna Sanzo avec mécontentement.

A l'instant précis, il se moquait pas mal du savant, seuls ses amis occupaient son esprit. Qu'est-ce que ce cinglé avait bien pu leur faire ?

Sans attendre, il pénétra dans la pièce, suivi de Yaone qui lança un regard méfiant à Nîi. Ce dernier sourit et repartit tranquillement dans l'obscurité du couloir.

Lorsque Sanzo rentra, il s'attendit à trouver les deux youkais dans un sale état, aussi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il les vit couchés sur une table, attendant sagement leur sauveur, apparemment en pleine forme physique.

- Hakkai ! s'écria Yaone en le voyant.

Les deux youkais relevèrent la tête et l'ancien humain sourit aux nouveaux arrivants tandis que le demi-youkai se contentait de grogner :

-Ben vous en avez mis du temps ! Ça fait une semaine qu'on poireaute ici ! Je te croyais plus rapide que ça, bonze corrompu !

- Si tu veux je peux te laisser ici ! grommela le moine.

Yaone détacha Hakkai, vérifia immédiatement s'il avait la moindre blessure et soupira de soulagement en s'apercevant que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais très bien, la rassura Hakkai.

A ce moment-là, Hakuryu qui avait suivi le moine vola jusqu'aux bras d' Hakkai où il lui exprima sa joie de le revoir.

- Parle pour toi ! s'écria Gojyo. Mon bras me fait souffrir le martyre !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ? demanda Sanzo tout en détachant le demi-youkai.

- Ce type est dingue, lui répondit Hakkai, tout en caressant le petit dragon. On a cru qu'il allait nous torturer mais il s'est contenté de nous faire des piqûres tous les jours…

- Pour moi, c'est pire qu'une torture ! se plaignit Gojyo, en se massant le bras. Et en plus, il le faisait plusieurs fois par jour !

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous injectait ? s'inquiéta Yaone.

- On sait pas trop….

- Et ça vous empêche de vous battre ? demanda le moine.

- Non, on est en pleine forme, hormis le bras de Gojyo !

- De toute façon, il se plaint toujours celui-là, grommela Sanzo.

- Comment ça, bonze stupide ! Je ne fais que des remarques utiles !

- C'est ça, c'est ça… En attendant, je vois que vous avez l'air en pleine forme, alors venez avec nous ! Vous ne serez pas de trop pour nous aider à combattre la résurrection de Gyamao !

- Tu… tu veux dire qu'on y est enfin ! s'exclama Gojyo.

- Débarque !

Et sans leur en dire plus, le moine sortit de la salle pour aller enfin exécuter la mission qu'on lui avait assigné. Yaone leur sourit et partit sur les traces du moine, alors d'un commun accord, les deux amants les suivirent et se lancèrent à l'assaut de leur mission originale.

- En route Hakuryu !

A suivre….


	2. Une vie paisible?

Genre : yaoi

Fandom : Saiyuki

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuya Minekura, et tant mieux pour eux vu ce que je continue à écrire !

Voilà la suite pour vous mettre en appétit… J'espère en tout cas que cela vous plaira !

**_Transformation _**

_Chapitre 1 : Une vie paisible…. ?_

Un an avait passé, une année entière durant laquelle ils avaient fait le point et ils avait recommencé leurs vies…

Gyokumen avait été battue au-delà de toute espérance, même si elle avait disparu du lieu de bataille et était restée introuvable depuis. On chuchotait qu'elle s'était donné la mort un peu plus loin, mais rien n'était sûr…

La résurrection de Gyamao interrompue, Sanzo avait détruit le laboratoire avec l'aide de Kogaiji, réduisant à néant toute chance de voir ce projet reprendre forme un jour.

Quelques jours après, les youkais avaient miraculeusement retrouvé toute leur raison et avaient pu renouer une entente pacifique avec les humains. Débarrassés de la peur et du danger, les deux espèces vivaient désormais en paix, même si elles gardaient une certaine distance, conscientes que tout n'allait pas s'effacer comme cela. Le monde était donc de nouveau serein….

Quant à nos amis, ils s'en étaient sortis avec quelques égratignures, mais rien de sérieux… Sans oser se l'avouer, ils n'avaient guère envie de se séparer… Tant de temps ensemble avait nouer de solides liens d'amitié. Aussi lorsque Sanzo choisit de retourner vivre dans un temple, tout le monde avait opiné du chef et s'était installé dans la petite ville située prés du temple. Ce qui avait fait la joie de Goku, qui n'avait aucune envie de les voir partir, et celle, non avouée, de Sanzo, heureux de s'être fait pour la première fois de sa vie de tels amis.

Gojyo et Hakkai s'étaient donc installé ensemble, un peu à l'écart, conscient que leur couple pourrait être mal perçu et que vivre en plein centre ville risquait un peu d'attirer l'attention sur eux. Ils s'étaient donc trouvé une petite maison, à l'image de celle où ils avaient fait connaissance, retirée dans les bois, mais situé à peine à 10 minutes de la première maison de la ville. Ils avaient ainsi le calme qu'offrait la nature d'un côté, et tous les avantages que renfermait la ville et le rassemblement de tant de gens. Hakuryu avait bien évidemment suivi Hakkai, dont il ne pouvait pas se séparer, mais la proximité de la forêt lui avait offert une sorte d'indépendance. Ainsi, il n'était pas rare qu'il ne pointe pas le bout de son nez pendant plusieurs jours, disparaissant pour aller vagabonder dans la nature. Hakkai s'était inquiété la première fois, mais en revoyant le petit dragon revenir plus en forme que jamais, il avait compris que cela faisait son bonheur, aussi n'en faisait-il plus cas.

Kogaiji avait avoué ses sentiments à Yaone, et ils s'étaient installé ensemble en plein centre-ville cette fois-ci. La passion qui les animait était telle que moins de trois mois après leur installation, Yaone était déjà enceinte, et elle avait donné naissance à une magnifique petite-fille qui faisait la joie de ses parents et celle de sa tante, Ririn, qui vivait encore avec son frère, en attendant d'être plus grande. Mais cela ne la gênait pas du tout, car elle aimait Yaone comme sa propre sœur et leur entente était si parfaite qu'on aurait dit une mère et sa fille.

Quand à Dokugakuji, il s'était révélé être attiré par la médecine et, après une petite formation, il s'était installé comme médecin en ville. En peu de temps, il s'était vite formé une clientèle, attirée par son charisme et son calme. Il s'était également associé avec Yaone, qui avait monté une petite pharmacie dans son quartier, où elle préparait les potions et onguents que lui commandait Doku pour ses patients. Kogaiji aidait de temps en temps sa femme à la pharmacie, rendait quelques services aux habitants du quartier et aidait à faire respecter l'ordre dans la ville, ce qui lui suffisait amplement. Lui qui avait été prince des youkais vivait humblement, mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il n'aurait jamais voulu d'une vie luxueuse : seules sa femme, sa fille, sa sœur et tous leurs amis lui suffisaient. Il trouvait même que c'était trop pour un seul homme…

Doku et Hakkai avaient bien essayé de persuader Gojyo d'exercer un métier honnête, mais ce dernier avait répliqué que cela prenait trop de temps, et il était retourné aux jeux de cartes, comme dans le temps. Doku avait soupiré, Hakkai sourit et la vie avait continué. Quant à l'ancien humain, il avait repris un poste d'enseignant dans une petite école et tous les sourires des enfants le comblaient amplement.

Bref, la vie s'était organisée et coulait tranquillement pour nos amis. Les piqûres que leur avait fait Nîi n'avaient donné aucun signe de changement, comme s'il leur avait injecté de l'eau, aussi personne ne s'en formalisa. Ce n'aurait pas été la première idée saugrenue du savant… Qui avait d'ailleurs disparu, tout aussi mystérieusement que dame Gyokumen…

Donc tout allait bien… Enfin, presque tout….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Au revoir madame, et faites attention au choses lourdes, l'ostéoporose n'est pas à prendre à la légère vous savez, recommanda Dokugakuji à la vieille dame qui quittait son cabinet.

La dame lui sourit, lui promettant qu'elle ferait attention, et sortit. En relevant la tête, Doku aperçut son frère qui revenait en sifflant du marché, un panier rempli de fruits et légumes.

- Hé, Gojyo, tu as deux minutes ?

- Toujours pour mon frère ! s'exclama ce dernier en se dirigeant vers lui. Comment vas-tu ? Toujours pas d'amour dans ta vie ?

- Justement, c'est de ça que je voulais te parler ! Entre, je t'en prie.

Le médecin s'effaça pour laisser entrer Gojyo qui s'assit sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente vide du cabinet.

- Ben dis donc, t'as pas grand-monde en ce moment !

- Non, c'est parce que je ferme cet après midi. Les gens le savent aussi ils me laissent tranquilles, mais soit sûr que demain, ce sera rempli !

- Sacré Doku, tu as une bonne réputation !

Le médecin se rembrunit soudain et demanda sur un ton soucieux à son frère :

- Gojyo, j'ai un truc important à te dire….

- Vas-y, je t'écoute !

- Et bien, ce n'est pas facile et….

- Rien ne me dérange, ne t'inquiète pas ! le rassura le demi-youkai dans un sourire.

Il le gratifia d'une tape sur l'épaule pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Alors ?

- En fait, je me demandais si tu aimais vraiment Hakkai…

- Quoi ?

Gojyo ouvrait de grands yeux, plus que surpris par la question de son frère.

- A la folie, et tu le sais bien ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Et bien… Nora est passée me voir il y a quelques temps…

- Et alors, je vois pas le rapport !

- Elle voulait que je pratique une opération sur elle…. J'ai été réticent, mais quand elle m'a annoncé que tu étais impliqué, et quand j'ai appris dans quelle situation elle était, j'ai accepté…. Même si ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur, crois-moi !

- Tu vas tourner longtemps autour du pot ? commença à s'énerver Gojyo.

- Gojyo, j'ai pratiqué un avortement sur elle ! Et d'après elle, c'était toi le père !

Son frère en resta muet pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Attends… Attends…. C'est pas possible….

- Pourtant, elle ne mentait pas ! Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse mentir dans ces circonstances-là ! Elle m'a fait mal au cœur, elle pleurait, elle était au bord de la crise de nerf… Elle n'aurait jamais pu assumer un enfant…

- Mais j'ai même pas couché avec elle ! C'est impossible ! Impossible !

- Elle m'a parlé du mois de juin… Une fête, un anniversaire je crois, celui de Yuki !

- Oh non, mais c'est pas possible….

Gojyi se prit la tête dans les mains, essayant de se souvenir de cette soirée. Oui, l'anniversaire de Yuki, il s'en rappelait. Il y avait été seul puisque que Hakkai et Yuki ne s'entendaient pas. Il avait beaucoup bu, rit, danser, chanter même… Ah oui Nora, c'était cette fille que Yuki lui avait jeté dans les bras, tout aussi bourrée que lui ! Mais après, ce n'était pas clair…. Il avait tout oublié… Est-ce qu'il aurait pu tromper Hakkai, poussé par l'alcool …?

- J'étais complètement saoul ce soir-là…

- Alors tu vois… répondit son frère. Cet enfant ne venait pas du ciel ! Tu aurais dû faire attention Gojyo…

Soudain, son frère se redressa, le visage éclairé par une révélation.

- Non, ça ne peut pas être moi ! J'en suis sûr !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Tu te souviens que j'ai passé quelques jours en compagnie de Nîi, l'année dernière !

- Oui, et alors ? Ce coup-ci, c'est moi qui ne voit pas le rapport !

- Il m'a assuré que les enfants tabous étaient stériles, Doku ! C'est un scientifique, il savait de quoi il parlait ! Je SUIS stérile ! Je ne peux donc pas faire un enfant à Nora, c'est biologiquement impossible !

- Maintenant que tu me le dis, j'ai entendu moi aussi des rumeurs sur la stérilité des enfants tabous, mais je n'y avait jamais prêté attention….

- Alors, tu vois, le problème est résolu ! s'exclama Gojyo, ravi. Si ça se trouve, je n'ai même pas couché avec Nora, elle raconte des cracks, c'est tout !

Doku réfléchit pendant quelques instants, puis regarda son frère.

- Non, Nora n'a pas menti….

- Mai enfin, Doku, je viens de te dire que…

- Je te dis qu'elle n'a pas menti ! Je ne la connais pas depuis longtemps mais je sais que c'est une fille sincère, tout le monde le dit, et ce jour-là, quand je l'ai vu dans mon bureau, en pleurs, je sais qu'elle ne m'a pas menti !

- Doku, je suis stérile ! tenta de lui expliquer Gojyo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? lui répliqua son frère. Et si les injections que t'avait faite le docteur Nîi avait modifié ton organisme au point de changer cette stérilité ? De quoi il vous a parlé pendant qu'il vous faisait ces piqûres ? Quelle était son intention ?

- Ben, il a parlé de jouer avec la nature si je me souviens bien… Il parlait de logique contraignante qu'il détestait… C'est si loin maintenant…. Je sais plus trop !

- Je me souviens que le docteur Nîi était un grand malade, qui adorait changer la nature des gens… se rappela Doku. Les piqûres qu'il vous a faite n'ont rien donné sur vous, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, pas de signe apparent ?

- Non…

- Et bien justement, si ce cinglé avait voulu changer ton organisme pour justement annuler cette stérilité, ça n'aurait donné aucun signe apparent ! A mon avis, c'est ce qu'il a dû faire….

- Donc, d'après toi, si je récapitule, ce fou m'a rendu non-stérile… Comment on dit ? Fertile ?

- Non, pouffa le médecin, je dirais plutôt capable de procréer !

- Toi et tes termes médicaux, commenta son frère, mal à l'aise.

Le silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes, le temps que Gojyo assimile la mauvaise nouvelle. Son frère avait raison, cette expression de « changer la nature » qu'avait employé Nîi devenait aujourd'hui très claire… Sinon, pourquoi lui aurait-il parlé de sa stérilité si justement ce n'était pas pour la modifier ? Oui, ça n'aurait eu aucun sens… Mais alors, aujourd'hui, cela voulait dire…

- Tu as couché avec Nora, Gojyo, ajouta son frère, comme pour conclure ses pensées.

- Bon dieu, mais quelle connerie…. J'étais complètement bourré ce soir-là….

- Ça n'excuse pas tout, tu sais…. Tu vas en parler à Hakkai ?

- T'es fou toi ! s'exclama Gojyo. Pour mourir mutilé par une rafale de ki ? J'adore Hakkai, mais il peut parfois être très jaloux ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui, je te jure ! Et puis sincèrement, ça ferait quoi que je lui dise ? Il aurait mal, il souffrirait pour une histoire finie sans conséquences !

- Sans conséquences, tu y vas vite toi ! Nora ne pense pas la même chose à mon avis !

- Oui… Je suis désolé pour elle, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas trop souffert…

- Et tu m'insultes en plus ! Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Doku ne paraissait nullement fâché, et un large sourire s'étendait sur ses lèvres. Gojyo avait l'air assez mal à l'aise pour qu'il oublie la leçon de morale qu'il s'était promis de lui faire, en tant que grand frère. Une autre fois peut-être….

- Désolé… Tu gardes le secret, je peux te faire confiance ?

- Evidemment, et c'est secret médical en plus pour Nora, alors tu penses bien que je ne vais pas aller le crier sur les toits !

- Merci…

- Et j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus ! Ce n'est pas parce que Nîi t'a rendu tes facultés que tu dois nous semer des mômes un peu partout ! le menaça Dokugakuji.

- Non, je suis fidèle à Hakkai !

- Oui, sauf quand tu es bourré ! Mais au fait, les piqûres ont donné quel effet sur Hakkai ? Parce que lui, il ne me semble pas qu'il était stérile !

- Non, il ne l'était pas… Je ne sais pas… Tu dis que ça change la nature ? Peut-être que ça l'a rendu stérile…

- Non, je ne crois pas, ces injections transformaient en donnant plus, elles n'annulaient pas une fonction, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- A peu prés… En tout cas, de ce point de vue là, il est comme avant. Tu vois, au lit, il est…

- Tais-toi, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ça ! le coupa net Dokugakuji. S'il n'a pas d'effets secondaires, tant mieux…

« Bien que connaissant le docteur Nîi, les effets secondaires devraient bientôt se manifester…. » songea le médecin intérieurement, pour ne pas inquiéter son frère.

- Oui… Mais dis-moi, et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- Tu en es où dans tes amours ?

- Oh Gojyo, tu ne vas pas recommencer….

La discussion continua sur des sujets plus légers. L'atmosphère s'était allégée et les deux frères se quittèrent sur une note positive. Gojyo avait confiance en son frère, il ne le trahirait jamais. Et Dokugakuji faisait également confiance à son cadet de ne pas recommencer une telle bêtise. Le couple qu'il formait avec l'ancien humain était trop uni pour qu'on vienne le gâcher de cette manière….

A suivre….


	3. Remords

Genre : yaoi

Fandom : Saiyuki

Disclamer : ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kazuya Minekura, et tant mieux pour eux vu ce que je continue à écrire !

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît, en tout cas j'y ai mis tout mon cœur !

Un gros merci à Kyochan, et à Kaoro ! (gomen pour mon erreur de la dernière fois ! et j'attends toujours ton mail…)

Laissez-moi une petite review, d'habitude je ne le demande jamais, je n'aime pas forcer les gens, mais là, au vu du peu que j'ai reçu sur cette fic, je me pose des questions… Merci d'avance !

**_Transformation _**

_Chapitre3 : Remords_

Lorsque Gojyo rentra chez lui, une douce odeur de plat cuisiné l'attendait, lui mettant immédiatement l'eau à la bouche. S'il aperçut le rôti trônant sur la table, Hakuryu assoupi à ses côtés, le cuisinier demeurait invisible. Le demi-youkai le chercha du regard et vit un pied dépasser du canapé, aussi il s'approcha pour découvrir son amant endormi, allongé sur le canapé, un livre sur les cuisses et son monocle par terre. Gojyo sourit, ramassa le monocle et commença à réveiller sa belle au bois dormant d'un baiser sur les lèvres. Hakkai ouvrit un œil et prolongea le baiser, allant jusqu'à attirer le demi-youkai sur lui, à l'aide d'un bras autour de son cou. Gojyo ne se fit pas prier et prolongea leur étreinte. Il faisait si chaud dans les bras d'Hakkai… Quand l'ancien humain, parfaitement réveillé, commença à déboutonner la chemise de son amant, Gojyo comprit qu'ils mangeraient froid.

Il embrassa Hakkai dans le cou, sur son visage, portant à chaque trait de sa figure une attention particulière, comme un sculpteur qui prend des repères pour un de ses chef-d'œuvre. Il aimait particulièrement lécher le menton d'Hakkai, montant parfois jusqu'à ses lèvres, puis redescendant dans son cou, jouant avec ses sensations. L'ancien humain adorait cela, même s'il paraissait contrarié quand Gojyo quittait ses lèvres.

Pour jouer à son tour, Hakkai glissa une de ses mains sur le torse dénudé de Gojyo et commença à le caresser, doucement… D'une manière très câline, il passait délicatement sa main de haut en bas sur le torse de son amant, et arrivé prés du pantalon, il faisait un petit tour puis remontait tout aussi lentement. Ce jeu rendait fou Gojyo, qui frissonnait au contact de la main d'Hakkai sur lui. Il aurait tant voulu qu'il descende plus bas… Cette torture était si insupportable que Gojyo sourit et murmura à l'oreille d'Hakkai :

- Si tu veux jouer à cela, on va être deux alors….

Il lécha alors l'oreille d'Hakkai pendant qu'une de ses mains glissait à son tour vers le bas-ventre de l'ancien humain, déboutonnait son pantalon et le faisait glisser adroitement au bas du canapé. Puis il posa sa main sur le sexe d'Hakkai, commençant de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, si lents qu'Hakkai eut tôt fait de gémir et de se presser contre Gojyo, dans l'espoir qu'il accélère.

- Gojyo….

- Oui, je sais….

Mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua ensuite avec sa bouche. Hakkai en vint bientôt à pousser de petits cris en s'agrippant au tissu du canapé, envahi d'une chaleur insoutenable. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser, et ses sens se mélangeaient. Au plus fort de ses émotions, il jouit en Gojyo qui l'embrassa, partageant sa semence avec lui.

- Toujours aussi bon mon amour….

- Je t'aime…

Ces mots pincèrent le cœur de Gojyo, lui rappelant brutalement Nora…. Quel imbécile il avait été ! Il contempla Hakkai encore rouge de la passion qu'il avait ressenti, et il se maudit, réalisant que toutes les Nora du monde ne valait pas un tel spectacle. Son amant était sublime, les yeux embués de plaisir qui le regardaient avec désir, sa bouche ouverte sur un appel muet, son cou rougi par les baisers de Gojyo, son torse en sueur, si blanc… Le demi-youkai en oublia ses remords dans sa contemplation, et lorsqu'Hakkai commença à déboutonner son pantalon, dans une invitation, Gojyo réagit immédiatement, l'aidant rapidement. Une fois ses habits aux côtés de ceux d'Hakkai, il écarta les jambes de son amant, malgré le peu de confort et de place du canapé, et il introduisit un doigt en Hakkai, pour faire durer le plaisir, en le voyant réagir aussi bien. L'ancien humain commençait à soupirer, et il gémit plus fort au deuxième doigt.

- Gojyo….

Il comprit et, après avoir retiré ses doigts, il le pénétra lentement, prenant garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Aucune grimace ne vint troubler le visage d'Hakkai aussi Gojyo continua-t-il ses mouvements, toujours plus fort, plus loin.

Au bout, il le voyait, il allait le toucher, cet arc-en-ciel magnifique qui venait toujours à la fin de leurs ébats. Les couleurs explosèrent devant ses yeux, en même temps que le cri d'Hakkai et le sien, mélangés tout autant qu'eux.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gojyo serra contre lui le corps encore chaud de toute la passion d'Hakkai.

- Désolé pour le manque de confort…

- Du moment que je suis avec toi… soupira Hakkai, heureux.

Ils se reposèrent un instant, le temps de reprendre leur souffle, puis l'odeur du rôti vint subitement les agresser, ainsi qu'un petit cri du dragon que leurs ébats avaient réveillé et qui commenait à avoir sérieusement faim.

- Si on allait manger ? demanda Hakkai.

- Bonne idée, maintenant que ma faim de toi est apaisée, allons satisfaire une autre faim !

Ils rirent ensemble et se rhabillèrent pour ensuite se mettre à table. Comme d'habitude, la cuisine d'Hakkai se montra délicieuse et Gojyo mangea avec plaisir. Quand à Hakuryu, dés qu'Hakkai lui donna un fruit, il s'envola avec son repas sur l'étagère et ne la quitta plus de la soirée, dégustant avec plaisir le fruit.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée ? demanda Hakkai, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil amusé au dragon qui poussait de petits cris de gloutonnerie.

- Oh, comme d'habitude…

« A un détail prés » se souvint intérieurement Gojyo.

- Et toi ?

- Les enfants sont adorables, ils sont capables de tant de naïveté que c'est touchant ! J'adore ce que je fais ! sourit Hakkai.

Le bonheur se lisait sur ses traits, aussi Gojyo répondit à son sourire, ne se sentant pas le droit de le gâcher avec ses remords cachés.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai fait un rêve très bizarre pendant que je t'attendais !

- Ah oui ?

- On avait un enfant, un enfant à nous deux, et on était très heureux ! Je ne sais pas d'où sortait cet enfant, mais je te jure qu'on l'adorait ! C'était si beau…

Hakkai resta un instant perdu dans ses rêves, puis revient brusquement à la réalité.

- Mais ça n'arrivera jamais !

- Oui, mais nous sommes heureux ensemble, non ?

- Oui ! le rassura Hakkai dans un grand sourire. Et tu es un enfant à toi tout seul !

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à bavarder de choses et d'autres, et fatigué, Hakkai partit se coucher, suivi de peu par Hakuryu qui se réfugia sur le petit coussin prévu à cet effet. Le dragon était choyé par Hakkai.

- Je te rejoins dans deux minutes ! lui répondit Gojyo.

Il se servit un verre et s'assit sur le canapé. Il avait besoin de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre… Il n'était plus stérile, il avait fait un enfant à une femme, alors qu'il vivait avec Hakkai, et même s'il était complètement bourré ce soit-là, il était envahi de remords…

Il alluma une cigarette et resta perdu dans ses pensées, ne remarquant pas la nuit qui s'épaississait, ni l'heure inscrite sur le cadran de l'horloge. C'était un meuble magnifique, qu'Hakkai avait trouvé dans une foire aux antiquités, et avec un peu de cire, il était redevenu comme au temps de sa splendeur. Elle avait un balancier qui faisait un doux bruit en accompagnant les secondes, et les pensées de Gojyo se balancèrent à son rythme… C'était si apaisant…

Les minutes puis les heures passèrent, quand Gojyo sursauta en sentant une forme se poser sur son épaule.

- Qu'est-ce que … ?

- Ce n'est que moi, le rassura Hakkai d'une voix où pointait le sommeil. Je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais toujours pas là…. Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

- Non, tout va bien… Ça t'ennuie qu'on reste là encore quelques temps, ta tête sur mon épaule ?

- Non, pas du tout… Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai juste besoin de toi quelques instants sur mon épaule.

Hakkai acquiesça et s'endormit bien vite sur l'épaule de Gojyo.

Là, Gojyo se sentit serein. Avant, les secondes rythmées l'avaient laissé dans un état agité, avec l'impression sordide que tout s'échappait, tout allait être bouleversé et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire… Mais là, avec Hakkai à côté de lui, son poids sur lui, il se sentait soudain solide… Il n'y avait plus de secondes, plus de temps qui passait… Il n'y avait plus que lui et Hakkai, et il aurait voulu que cela dure pour toujours…

Ils s'endormirent ensemble, sur le canapé. En couple uni.


	4. Repas entre amis

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : bon, ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout le monde s'en doutait, sauf ceux qui n'apparaissent pas dans la série, évidemment… ça fait un peu con de répéter cela tout le temps, non ?

J'espère que cette fic vous plaît, en tout cas moi je l'adore ! Mais je me demandez pas pourquoi, alors ça…

Et j'ai toujours horreur de demander cela, mais si vous aimez cette fic, une petite review est toujours la bienvenue… D'habitude je ne le dis jamais, mais bon… promis, c'est la dernière fois !

**_Transformation_**

_Chapitre 1 : Repas entre amis_

Un mois plus tard, Gojyo avait réussi à retrouver une certaine sérénité quand à ce qu'il avait appris, et il ne sursautait plus quand Hakkai lui parlait d'enfant et de bébé. Il avait assimilé l'information et tâchait maintenant de l'oublier. Il avait revu Nora, et malgré la gêne qu'il y avait entre eux, ils avaient réussi à comprendre qu'ils avaient fait une connerie et que cela n'était dû qu'à l'alcool, qu'il n'avait jamais été question de quoi que ce soit. Nora se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée aussi Gojyo eut la certitude qu'il avait bien couché avec elle. Et celle qu'elle ne mentait pas quand elle disait qu'il était bien le père de son enfant. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais connu aucun autre homme que lui depuis six mois… Elle avait rencontré un homme très gentil, attentionné, doux, et avait filé le parfait amour avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'un tragique accident ne vienne le lui enlever… Elle avait fait son deuil avec difficulté et n'avait jamais noué de relation autre que de l'amitié avec un homme depuis. Mais à cette soirée, elle s'était lâchée, avait bu pour oublier son chagrin, et l'alcool entraînant de drôles d'effets, elle s'était retrouvée dans le lit de Gojyo le lendemain… Pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes, honteuse… Depuis, elle n'avait revu personne, aussi l'enfant ne pouvait être que de Gojyo.

Ce dernier comprit ainsi que Doku n'avait pas menti et que le docteur Nîi avait modifié sa stérilité. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Hakkai n'avait rien de changé en lui, ou alors sous quelle forme les piqûres que Nîi leur avait injecté allaient se manifester. Il espérait juste qu'Hakkai n'ait pas à subir des effets indésirables…

Il se dirigeait vers le cabinet de son frère ce jour-là, chargé d'une commission importante. Il entra et frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de Dokugakuji.

- Oui ?

Gojyo poussa la porte et aperçut son frère en pleine consultation avec une jeune patiente.

- Désolé de te déranger, c'était juste pour te rappeler le repas de ce soir, Hakkai serait vraiment déçu que tu ne viennes pas !

- Ah, tu fais bien de me le rappeler, j'avais oublié. Je serai là, rassure Hakkai.

- Ok, à ce soir alors.

Sacré Dokugakuji. Il avait encore oublié. Il était trop pris par son travail, quoique à voir la jeune femme avec qui il était, une véritable beauté, Gojyo commençait à comprendre pourquoi son frère passait tant de temps dans son bureau !

Puis le demi-youkai partit faire quelques courses en prévision de la soirée. Hakkai avait insisté pour tous les réunir, et même si l'idée ne lui disait pas trop, Gojyo avait accepté qu'ils fassent ça chez eux. Au moins c'était plus tranquille que dans un bar. Seul Sanzo avait refusé l'invitation, prétextant qu'il serait occupé ce soir-là… Gojyo hésitait à donner son avis sur le comportement du moine. Ce dernier restait relativement distant vis-à-vis de ses anciens amis, ne venant pas souvent les voir, et en même temps, il se montrait plus familier, moins coincé au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres… Sanzo était une pièce à deux faces : pile, je reste le moine solitaire et acariâtre perdu dans mon temple, face, je suis heureux d'avoir des amis. Gojyo ne savait jamais trop comment faire avec lui, et il se doutait que le bonze hésitait encore sur quelle face choisir. Mais il saurait un jour, il fallait juste lui laisser le temps.

Sorti de ses pensées par le gong du village qui annonçait l'heure, Gojyo se dépêcha d'aller chercher ce que Hakkai lui avait demandé pour le repas du soir. Les réflexions sur un certain moine pouvaient attendre….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hakkai se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir la porte à ses invités et les fit entrer. Si Yaone s'était mise sur son trente et un, pour faire honneur à leur hôte, Kougaiji était resté dans une tenue assez simple, formant un contraste amusant avec son épouse.

- Hé, vous êtes sûrs que vous êtes mariés vous deux ? plaisanta Gojyo en venant les saluer.

- Oui, j'ai cette chance, répondit Kougaiji, faisant rougir de plaisir Yaone qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Regardez-moi ça comme elle est mignonne cette petite fille ! s'exclama Hakkai en apercevant la petite Ceit dans les bras de sa mère. Je suis impatiente de l'avoir dans ma classe celle-ci !

- Ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, je te rassure, ajouta Kougaiji.

- Oui, il est tellement père poule que je me demande s'il la laissera même sortir de chez nous à sa majorité, rit Yaone.

Nullement consciente qu'on parlait d'elle, la petite Ceit aperçut son père à sa droite et tendit les bras dans sa direction avec un babillement enfantin. Attendri, Kougaiji la prit des bras de sa mère en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Allez viens ma puce.

Yaone sourit et se retourna vers Hakkai.

- Et vous, comment allez-vous ? Vous semblez respirer le bonheur, je me trompe ?

- Oh non, nous avons construit notre petit nid et nous y sommes très heureux ! Mais ne restez pas devant la porte, venez donc au salon !

Ils le suivirent tous et prirent place sur le canapé. Tandis qu'Hakkai entamait une discussion avec Yaone sur sa pharmacie, et que Kougaiji avait toute son attention retenue par sa fille qui tirait sur ses mèches rousses avec entrain, Gojyo alla ouvrir en entendant qu'on avait frappé.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Goku et une Ririn très souriants, les bras chargés de fleurs sauvages.

- Coucou Gojyo, comment ça va ? Tiens, ça c'est pour toi !

Et ils déposèrent les fleurs dans les bras du demi-youkais, avant d'entrer et de rejoindre leurs amis au salon.

- Ben vous gênez pas surtout, grommela Gojyo.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? fit une voix grave.

- Ça serait pas de refus, merci Doku ! C'est cool que tu sois venu, j'ai eu peur que tu aies à nouveau oublié !

- Je ne suis pas si distrait quand même ! rit le médecin en s'emparant de la moitié des fleurs.

Ils les portèrent ensemble à la cuisine et les déposèrent dans l'évier, en attendant de trouver un vase convenable, si Hakkai décidait de les garder, au vu de certaines qui n'avaient pas apprécié le transport made in Goku et Ririn !

Une fois débarrassé des fleurs, Gojyo tapa amicalement l'épaule de son frère.

- Alors, tu as conclu avec la brune de ce matin ?

- Gojyo ! fit semblant de s'énerver Dokugakuji.

-…

-… Non, je n'oserai jamais demander ça à une de mes patiente….

- Ah ah, il va falloir que je te donne quelques leçons alors ! s'enthousiasma Gojyo.

Et ils rejoignirent à leur tour le petit groupe assemblé au salon.

- Hé Hakkai, s'écria Goku, où est Hakuryu ?

- Je l'ai vu sortir à midi, je crois qu'il va encore passer la nuit dehors..

- Oh dommage, j'aime bien jouer avec lui, se plaignit le singe.

Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, ils firent à peu prés tous le point sur la vie qu'ils menaient désormais.

Dokugakuji était satisfait de sa profession, mais déplorait l'absence marquante de son âme sœur. Il espérait bien la voir un jour, mais pour l'instant, il se consacrait à ses patients….

Yaone vivait un bonheur parfait, partagé entre son mari qu'elle adorait et sa fille qui était déjà le centre de son petit univers.

Kougaiji commençait à trouver une paix intérieure, qu'il n'avait jamais réellement connu. Si le souvenir de sa mère s'effaçait petit à petit, il construisait de nouveaux souvenirs avec sa femme et sa fille… Il ne pratiquait aucun métier précis, mais en gagnait une impression revigorante de liberté, qu'il dévorait chaque jour avec joie depuis que Gyokumen avait disparu. Il commençait enfin à connaître ce que pouvait être le bonheur….

Ririn avait repris des études mais avait découvert que la matière qu'elle préférait était le sport, auquel elle s'adonnait à fond. Elle pensait se diriger dans ce sens, et qui sait, peut-être gagner des médailles plus tard….

Goku vivait au temple mais ne comptait pas se faire moine. Il continuait à vivre avec Sanzo – à qui il avait dévoilé ses sentiments, avoua-t-il en rougissant, et qui semblaient réciproques chez le moine - et s'en trouvait parfaitement heureux. Et lorsqu'il n'était pas au temple, il passait ses journées avec Ririn, qui était devenue sa meilleure amie, ou au centre de jeunesse du coin, où il s'était fait plein d'amis. Il vivait enfin comme un garçon de son âge….

Quant à Gojyo et Hakkai, ils étaient parfaitement heureux ensemble et envisageaient l'avenir sereinement.

- Pourquoi Sanzo n'est pas venu ce soir ? demanda Kougaiji.

- Il ne pouvait pas, mais ce n'était pas très clair… Tu sais quelque chose toi Goku ?

- Aucune idée ! répondit le singe. Il aime pas trop me parler de son emploi du temps….

- Dommage, j'aurai voulu lui parler d'un truc….

- De quoi ? demanda le jeune garçon.

- Rien de très important, juste une bande de youkais qui aurait tendance à semer la zizanie partout où ils passent… Mais bon, ils ne sont pas encore dans cette ville et avec un peu de chance, ils n'y viendront jamais !

- Espérons-le, murmura Yaone. J'aspire à la paix maintenant….

Son souhait semblait partagé par tout le monde, mais personne n'en fit la remarque.

- Dis Hakkai, ça sent drôlement bon ! Tu nous as fait quoi ?

- Surprise du chef ! On passe à table, ça va être cuit !

Ils allèrent s'installer à table, et se répartirent selon les goûts et envies de chacun : Kougaiji et Yaone à côté, leur fille était restée sur le canapé, vaincue par le sommeil, Goku et Ririn s'étaient mis à côté, Ririn non loin de son frère, et Gojyo avait à sa droite Doku et à sa gauche Hakkai, qui fit le maître de maison.

La discussion reprit et tourna autour de quelque sujets, mais resta principalement cantonnée autour de ce thème passionnant qu'était leur nouvelle vie.

- J'adore les enfants, disait Hakkai à Yaone, et c'est pour ça que j'ai choisis ce métier en fait, je m'y sens bien. Et les enfants sont adorables, je te jure, l'autre jour, ils devaient dessiner une fleur à leur maman, c'était très mignon !

- Mais si tu aimes autant les enfants, tu n'as jamais songé à adopter ? demanda la jeune femme. C'est vrai, tu sembles fait pour ça Hakkai !

- Mais oui, tiens, vous n'avez qu'à adopter, renchérit Dokugakuji, qui prêtait l'oreille à la discussion.

- J'ai déjà essayé mais ils refusent de laisser un enfant à un couple comme nous…. soupira Hakkai.

- Quel dommage, répondit Yaone.

- Quoi, tu as essayé ? réagit soudain Gojyo. Mais tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé, et tu ne m'a même pas demandé ce que j'en pensais !

Les autres se turent devant cet emportement, visiblement ils avaient touché un point sensible.

- S'ils avaient dit oui, je t'aurai demandé Gojyo, évidemment !

- Et tu es allé les voir sans même te préoccuper de ce que je pouvais penser, moi ! ajouta le demi-youkai.

- Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas les enfants, tu ne voudrais pas en avoir ? commença à s'énerver Hakkai, qui comprenait mal la réaction de son amant.

- Ben… si, enfin, je sais pas trop…. Faudrait en parler avant….

- Et bien c'est tout discuté, ils ont dit non, déclara Hakkai.

Remarquant la tournure de la discussion, Doku engagea Yaone sur un autre sujet et entraîna les autres à leur suite. Mieux valait éviter certains sujets….

Mais sans cela, la soirée fut une réussite. Hakkai était un fameux cuisinier et les plats furent vite vides. L'ambiance autour de la table était agréable, qui aurait cru que ces anciens ennemis auraient pu aussi bien s'entendre ? Ils réalisaient aujourd'hui qu'ils n'avaient jamais été réellement ennemis, mais avaient juste été emportés par des courants différents qui les avaient séparés… Mais aujourd'hui, la paix rétablie, et les buts qu'ils s'étaient fixés n'existant plus, ils pouvaient enfin apprendre à se connaître et à devenir amis.

Ils se quittèrent tard cette nuit-là : Ceit s'était réveillée et avait demandé sa mère en pleurant, Goku et Ririn, gavés, tombaient de sommeil et Doku et Kougaiji ayant un peu forcé sur le vin, commençaient à en ressentir les effets…. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se séparer, avant que les gamins ne s'endorment complètement et que la petite Ceit ne s'énerve encore plus.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient partis, après de longs au revoir, et Hakkai n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Il s'occupait consciencieusement de la vaisselle sans prêter attention à Gojyo, et ce dernier comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors qu'il s'emparait d'un chiffon pour essuyer la vaisselle, il lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tu me fais la gueule ?

- Je ne fais pas la gueule.

- Hakkai, arrête ! Depuis le temps, je sais exactement ce qui se passe dans ta tête ! Tu m'en veux pour cette histoire d'enfant ?

L'ancien humain reposa brutalement l'assiette qu'il tenait dans l'évier et se tourna vers Gojyo, le visage furieux.

- Oui ! Notre couple n'est donc pour toi qu'une histoire de sexe ?

- Alors là, je rêve, s'énerva à son tour Gojyo. Parce que je pense qu'il faut qu'on prenne le temps de réfléchir à adopter un enfant, tu t'imagines que je ne vis avec toi que pour le sexe ! Tu as une façon de raisonner bien bizarre ! Ça ne t'a jamais frôlé l'esprit que je n'ai pas forcément envie d'avoir un enfant à charge ?

- Et toi, tu n'as jamais pensé que je pourrai avoir envie d'en avoir un, justement ?

- Mais enfin, Hakkai, nous sommes deux hommes, un enfant aurait besoin d'une mère ! Et de toute façon, pourquoi on irait s'encombrer d'un enfant ? On est pas bien les deux comme ça ?

- Excuse-moi de voir notre couple dans l'avenir alors ! Je suis très bien avec toi, mais j'ai envie de plus, tu comprends, j'ai envie qu'on forme une famille, j'ai envie d'une vie plus complète !

- Alors je ne te suffit pas, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, pas du tout, tu comprends tout de travers ! J'ai envie de faire quelque chose avec toi, de former une famille ! Bon sang, ça te dépasse ou quoi ?

- Oui, pardonne-moi, mais ça me dépasse que l'homme que j'aime pense qu'il lui manque quelque chose pour être heureux !

Le ton montait et les deux amants en étaient venus à crier sans s'en rendre compte. Gojyo baissa soudain les bras, tentant de se calmer, prit une grande respiration et déclara :

- Ecoute Hakkai… Moi je suis très heureux avec toi, comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus et à vrai dire… Je ne crois pas que je serai un bon père pour un enfant… Je ne suis pas fait pour avoir des enfants, c'est tout. C'est quelque chose qui me dépasse, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse s'encombrer d'un gosse… Où est l'intérêt ? Toi-même, quand tu me parles d'adopter un enfant parce que tu as envie de compléter ta vie, je ne comprends pas… Je pensais que mon amour te suffisait…

Sur ces mots, il s'éloigna vers la porte et sortit dehors, claquant la porte avec fracas.

Hakkai soupira en regardant la porte derrière laquelle Gojyo avait disparu.

- Tu ne comprends rien, murmura-t-il, c'est parce que je t'aime que je veux un enfant….


	5. Réconciliation

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très talentueuse Minekura ! Vu son talent, je préfère d'ailleurs les lui laisser.

En espérant comme d'habitude que ce chapitre vous plaise !

**_Transformation _**

_Chapitre 5 : Réconciliation _

L'ancien humain avait fini la vaisselle, mais Gojyo n'était toujours pas revenu. Soit il était allé fumer une cigarette pour se calmer, auquel cas il rentrerait bientôt, soit il était carrément parti en ville, trouver un bar encore ouvert où il pourrait se défouler sur les cartes, et alors Hakkai n'avait plus qu'à aller se coucher, Gojyo ne rentrerait pas avant l'aube…

S'il avait su que sa proposition d'adopter un enfant allait provoquer cette scène….

Pourtant, il lui avait semblé naturel de s'intéresser à ça ! Il avait partagé le rêve avec Kanan d'avoir un enfant, jusqu'à ce que la vie en décide autrement, mais Hakkai s'était préparé à être père, et depuis longtemps. Quand il avait compris qu'il aimait Gojyo, son rêve s'était écroulé : il ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant. Mais il s'en moquait bien, parce qu'il était heureux ainsi, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu quitter Gojyo ! Et parce qu'il était si bien avec le demi-youkai, si heureux, enfin en paix, il avait soudain caressé le rêve d'adopter. Il avait eu envie de former une famille avec Gojyo. Parce qu'il voyait l'accomplissement de leur amour à travers un enfant, aussi bête cela semble-t-il. Parce qu'il avait toujours rêvé être père….

Mais la vie qu'ils menaient ne leur permettaient pas cela, aussi Hakkai avait oublié ses rêves… Jusqu'à ce que la paix revienne et qu'il voit le bonheur de Yaone et de Kougaiji avec leur petite Ceit. Il les enviait secrètement. Et avec son métier, toutes ces adorables têtes blondes qui l'entouraient, l'envie s'était faite plus pressante.

Il était alors allé à un orphelinat, sans en parler à Gojyo… Où on lui avait refusé sa proposition, sous prétexte que deux hommes ne sont pas un bon exemple à un enfant…. De nouveau, son rêve était brisé…

Maintenant, il réalisait quelle erreur il avait faite de ne pas en parler à Gojyo, mais sur le coup, il avait cru que le demi-youkai serait partant pour cette aventure, il n'aurait jamais penser qu'être père le terrifiait à ce point….

Et maintenant, il était dehors à ruminer sa colère.

Colère que partageait également Hakkai, devant son manque de compréhension.

Un petit bruit se fit soudain entendre à la porte. Intrigué, Hakkai alla ouvrir pour découvrir le petit dragon épuisé au pied de la porte. Attendri devant Hakuryu qui le regardait d'un air de dire « Tu en veux pas m'aider sur les derniers cent mètres ? », le jeune homme le prit dans ses bras et partit le déposer sur son coussin attitré. Dés qu'il fut dans ses bras, le dragon se mit à émettre un petit bruit qui ressemblait étrangement au ronronnement d'un chat. Hakkai sourit puis le laissa dormir tranquille.

Il partit se coucher, lassé d'attendre Gojyo. Il se déshabilla, encore un peu furieux, mais Hakuryu l'avait calmé, et se glissa sous la couette. Il essaya de trouver le sommeil mais les pensées sombres qu'il ruminait l'empêchaient de dormir, et il ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit. Il était très tendu et comprit qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil de cette manière. Il s'assit dans son lit et se gifla mentalement de se torturer les méninges ainsi.

La chambre était faiblement éclairée par ma lumière de la lune et Hakkai se concentra sur les reflets qu'elle laissait au sol, sous la fenêtre. C'était si beau qu'il commença à oublier ses ennuis et à se détendre.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement et Gojyo apparut, un air penaud sur le visage.

- Tu es encore réveillé ? demanda-t-il étonné en le voyant assis sur le lit.

- Comme tu vois….

Gojyo remarqua le ton froid d'Hakkai et s'assit sur le lit, en face de lui. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Ecoute, je suis désolé de m'être emporté ainsi…

Hakkai baissa la tête, peu convaincu.

- On va pas de faire la gueule pour ça quand même ! Hakkai, s'il-te-plaît….!

L'ancien humain eut alors pitié, Gojyo semblait réellement sincère et peiné de ce qui arrivait. Il releva la tête et passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, afin de le rapprocher de lui.

- Tu as raison, ça serait stupide… Excuse-moi, moi aussi… J'aurai dû t'en parler…

- Ne parlons plus de ça, tu veux bien ?

- Ok…

Hakkai se réfugia dans les bras de Gojyo, et vaincu par la fatigue, il s'endormit pratiquement tout de suite. Le demi-youkai le regarda attendri, ramena les couvertures sur eux et ils partirent au royaume de Morphée ensemble, réconciliés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Hakkai se réveilla, il était seul dans la chambre. Il cru un instant avoir rêvé que Gojyo le rejoigne cette nuit, mais un mot sur la table de nuit l'en dissuada.

« Tu dormais si bien, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller. Je reviendrai ce soir. Bisous partout. »

Hakkai sourit devant le « bisous partout », c'était du Gojyo tout craché !

Il n'avait donc pas rêvé, ils avaient fait la paix cette nuit…. Heureusement, car l'ancien humain détestait être dans une situation tendue avec Gojyo. Il l'aimait trop pour ne pas en souffrir…

Il se leva en s'étirant doucement, et jeta un coup d'œil sur l'heure.

- QUOI !

Il avait déjà une heure de retard ! L'attention de Gojyo était adorable, sauf quand ça le mettait en retard ! L'imbécile, il savait pourtant bien qu'il travaillait aujourd'hui !

Hakkai s'habilla rapidement, descendit et sortit à toute vitesse sans prendre de petit-déjeuner. Il réveilla au passage Hakuryu dans sa course folle qui leva difficilement la tête et poussa un petit cri plaintif. Hakkai ne fit pas attention et sortit en courant. Dés qu'il eut franchi la porte, le dragon reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller, déplorant ce réveil brutal. Il était fin prêt pour replonger dans ses rêves…

Hakkai courut jusqu'à l'école, espérant que ses élèves n'aient pas trop profité de son absence pour faire du chahut.

Il fut stoppé dans sa course par la directrice de l'école qui l'attendait de pied ferme, apparemment furieuse.

- Bonjour madame ! tenta gentiment Hakkai.

- Comment expliquez-vous votre retard ? répondit-elle, sans autre forme de politesse, le ton froid.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai eu une panne de réveil !

- Bien sûr, et je suis censée vous croire ? J'ai vu votre « ami » passer devant chez moi il y a plus de deux heures, le réveil semble bien avoir fonctionner pour lui dites-moi !

La directrice était une femme peu tolérante, assez stricte dans sa manière de vivre, aussi voyait-elle très mal le couple qu'Hakkai formait avec Gojyo. Depuis que l'ancien humain était là, il subissait ses remarques acerbes, sans rien dire. Il savait que les homosexuels posaient des problèmes à certaines personnes, mais il n'y pouvait tout de même rien si Gojyo avait su gagner son cœur ! La directrice ne l'avait cependant accepté que parce qu'elle manquait d'enseignants, la guerre entre youkais et humains ayant occasionné beaucoup de morts.

- Je suis désolé, continua Hakkai.

- De toute façon, que voulez-vous que j'y fasse si vous êtes aussi peu organisé ! dit-elle d'un ton méprisant. Mais j'aimerai bien que vos élèves ne pâtissent pas de votre laisser-aller !

- Oui madame, je suis vraiment désolé…

- Au fait, je n'ai toujours pas reçu les moyennes de votre classe ! Il me les faut absolument pour ce soir, vous entendez ?

- Mais je croyais qu'on avait un délai supplémentaire ?

- Je l'ai annulé il y a une semaine, vous ne saviez pas ?

Et elle reparti sans rien ajouter, fière d'elle. Non, Hakkai n'en savait rien car elle avait dû prévenir tout le monde sauf lui, évidemment. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Si seulement il pouvait lui dire ce qu'il pensait sans risquer de se faire virer ! Il était bon pour passer son midi à corriger des copies et faire des moyennes…. Charmante perspective !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanzo était en train de fumer dans la cour du temple, tranquillement assis sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Son calme fut de courte durée car il vit la silhouette de Goku apparaître à l'autre bout de la cour.

- Ah Sanzo, te voilà !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a le singe ?

- Oh, c'est bon, sois pas si désagréable ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ça ne se voit pas, je fume !

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Me dérange pas ! grommela le moine.

Goku s'assit tout contre Sanzo, appuyant sa tête sur son épaule comme pour guetter des caresses. Sans rien dire, Sanzo passa son bras par dessus les épaules du jeune homme et l'attira contre lui. Goku en rougit de plaisir, les démonstrations d'affections du moine étaient si rares, mais si attendrissantes….

- Tu n'as pas peur que l'on nous voit ?

- Il n'y a personne, ils sont tous en prière !

- Et pas toi ? s'étonna Goku.

- S'ils veulent perdre leur temps, ils peuvent le faire tous seuls !

- T'as raison, et il fait si beau dehors ! s'exclama Goku.

- Dis donc, tu n'es pas venu pour me parler du beau temps, j'espère !

- Ah non, c'était pour te dire que le dîner hier soir s'est super bien passé, et que Kougaiji m'a dit de te dire qu'il avait quelque chose à te dire !

La tournure enfantine de la phrase de Goku fit sourire le moine. Le singe ne changerait jamais !

- Merci.

- Oh mais de rien ! Ils se sont tous étonnés que tu ne sois pas venu hier !

- J'avais quelque chose à faire ! riposta le moine pour se défendre.

- Mais je te demande rien, répondit le jeune garçon. C'était quand même dommage parce que c'était bien… A part à un moment, où Gojyo et Hakkai ont semblé se disputer, mais sinon, tout allait bien ! Et on s'est régalé avec Ririn !

- Ça ne m'étonne pas de vous, souligna Sanzo. Gojyo et Hakkai se sont disputés ?

- Ben, ça y ressemblait… Le ton est monté, mais Doku a changé de conversation alors ils ont arrêté.

- C'était à propos de quoi ?

- Je sais plus trop, une histoire d'enfant je crois….

- D'enfant ?

- Ouais, mais je suis pas sûr… Pourquoi ?

- Non, pour rien.

Sanzo réfléchit quelques minutes. Le ciel était clair, le soleil haut, le vent agréable… Et il était enfermé ici. Il fallait qu'il sorte un peu, au moins pour se dégourdir les jambes ! Et il avait une excuse.

- Goku, ce soir je vais rendre visite à Hakkai et Gojyo, tu viens avec moi ?

- Ouiiii ! s'enthousiasma le jeune garçon.


	6. Fatigue

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très talentueuse Minekura ! Vu son talent, je préfère d'ailleurs les lui laisser.

En espérant comme d'habitude que ce chapitre vous plaise !

Enormes bisous à ma bêta-lectrice pour cette fic, j'ai nommé Kaoro ! Je suis très touchée par toutes tes reviews, merci encore !

Merci aussi à Dodo, littledidi11, Kokoroyume pour leurs reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir !

**_Transformation _**

_Chapitre 6 : Fatigue_

Hakkai sortit épuisé de l'école. Il avait passé comme prévu son temps du midi à travailler dur pour pouvoir remettre les moyennes à la directrice, laquelle les avait accepté avec une moue de mépris, tout en maudissant son retard. Les enfants, excités par l'absence de leur maître, s'étaient montré très agités, et l'ancien humain avait eu du mal à les calmer.

Il ne fut pas mécontent de sortir enfin de l'école et de pouvoir respirer un peu. Arrivé à l'air libre, il ressentit un léger vertige, dû sans doute au fait qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Il respira un grand coup et repartit chez lui. Il voulait passer chez Yaone et Kougaiji pour les remercier d'avoir participé au dîner de la veille, mais il se sentait tellement fatigué qu'il abandonna l'idée, préférant rentrer chez lui pour s'allonger et se reposer.

Il longeait les dernières maisons quand il entendit quelqu'un qui l'appelait. Il se retourna et aperçut Goku et Sanzo qui venaient vers lui, le jeune garçon hurlant son nom dans la rue. Heureux de les revoir, il les attendit.

- Bonjour vous deux, comment ça va ? leur demanda-t-il.

- Très bien, merci ! lui répondit Goku, alors que Sanzo hochait la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir Sanzo, ça faisait un bout de temps !

- Comme tu dis… On allait justement chez toi !

- Alors faisons route ensemble ! C'est gentil de venir nous voir !

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison d'Hakkai et Gojyo. En chemin, ils causèrent de tout et de rien, comme de vieux amis. Même Sanzo, qui d'habitude, était plutôt muet, participa à la conversation.

Arrivés devant la porte, Hakkai leur ouvrit, surpris de constater que Gojyo n'était pas encore rentré et les invita à entrer. La première chose que vit Goku furent les ailes d'Hakuyu qui s'élança sur lui, ravi d'avoir de la compagnie après avoir été enfermé toute la journée.

- Oh, je crois que je l'ai oublié ce matin… se rendit compte Hakkai.

Devant le cri que poussa le dragon, le jeune homme se confondit en excuse et se dépêcha de lui préparer un petit repas, qu'il saupoudra de sucre comme Hakuryu adorait, pour se faire pardonner. Puis il prépara une théière pour lui et ses amis.

Ils s'assirent à table et continuèrent à discuter.

- Et comment va la vie au temple ?

- Ennuyant, mais bon, on s'habitue ! soupira le moine.

Hakkai rit de cette remarque. Sanzo n'avait pas changé !

- Et vous ? demanda le moine en le fixant soudain bizarrement.

- Tout va très bien !

- Ce n'est pas ce que m'a rapporté Goku !

- Hein ? Ah, c'est peut-être à cause de notre accroche de hier devant tout le monde….

Et pressé par le moine, Hakkai raconta ce qui le tourmentait. Son envie d'adopter, la réaction de Gojyo, leur dispute….

- Il refuse d'entendre parler d'enfant ! finit Hakkai.

- Je le comprends un peu, répliqua Sanzo. Un hédoniste tel que lui se sent peu concerné par les enfants !

- Je sais… Mais j'aurai tant voulu qu'il comprenne que je veux juste former une famille…

- C'est un kappa, ne lui demande pas trop ! railla le moine.

- Hakkai, demanda soudain Goku, t'aurais pas encore du thé ?

- Encore ? s'exclama Sanzo.

- Ben quoi, c'est bon !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il m'en reste ! Je vais t'en chercher !

Hakkai se leva et subitement, la tête lui tourna et il dû s'appuyer sur la table pour ne pas tomber par terre. Se rendant compte immédiatement qu'il faisait un malaise, Sanzo se leva pour le soutenir.

- Hé Hakkai ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'ancien humain cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de reprendre tous ses esprits.

- Non… Non, ça va…

- Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Goku.

- Oui, oui. Juste un vertige.

Mais quand Sanzo le lâcha, il tituba de nouveau, si bien que le moine dû de nouveau le soutenir pour éviter qu'il ne s'effondre.

- Assied-toi, ça va passer.

Hakkai s'assit sagement sans répondre. Hakuryu vint se poser à ses côtés sur la table, le regardant avec un petit air triste, inquiet pour son maître. Il le gratifia même d'une caresse du museau qui fit sourire le jeune homme. Goku le regardait avec des yeux inquiets et Sanzo ne disait rien, attendant qu'Hakkai se reprenne totalement.

Après quelques inspirations, l'ancien humain reprit ses esprit et s'excusa.

- Arrête, ce n'est pas de ta faute, répondit Sanzo. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, tu es tout pâle, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- J'ai eu une journée difficile…

- Mais de là à faire un malaise, c'est un peu fort ! C'est encore ta directrice qui te cherche des noises ?

- Mais comment tu sais ? s'étonna Hakkai.

- Goku m'en a parlé ! Alors ?

Regard appuyé vers un certain singe qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue.

- Oui, elle m'a mené la vie dure aujourd'hui. Elle voulait que je lui rende tout mon travail en retard aujourd'hui même, si bien que je n'ai même pas pu manger à midi, j'étais trop occupé. Et en plus, je suis arrivé en retard ce matin…

- Et tu n'as pas petit-déjeuner non plus, je devine !

- Oui, répondit penaud Hakkai.

- C'est malin ça ! Pas étonnant que tu fasses un malaise ! Penses donc à te reposer au lieu de t'inquiéter pour ta connasse de directrice et cet abruti de kappa !

Hakkai sourit : Sanzo avait le chic pour mettre les choses à plat !

- Oui, tu as raison…

- Au fait, où est Gojyo ? demanda soudain Goku.

- Je ne sais pas exactement, il m'avait parlé d'un concours de cartes je crois, mais je ne suis pas sûr…, répondit l'ancien humain. Il rentrera bientôt, dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu le voir.

- Oh tu sais, moi, moins je le vois, mieux je me porte, répliqua Sanzo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sanzo rentrait en direction du temple, un singe très éloquent collé à ses talons. Goku lui parlait de tout, de ses amis comme du beau temps, mais le moine ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était habitué au babillage de Goku, et ensuite parce qu'il pensait autre chose. En fait, il s'inquiétait un peu pour Hakkai, et cela le perturbait. Depuis quand s'inquiétait-il pour les autres ? Il avait l'impression qu'il commençait à s'attacher à ces abrutis, et cela l'ennuyait… Que devenait le proverbe « Ne possèdes rien » ?

Perdu entre théorie et réalité, Sanzo en convint que les sentiments humains étaient ma foi bien bizarres… Et puis, à bien y réfléchir, ce proverbe, cela faisait longtemps qu'il l'avait enfreint ! En fait, depuis qu'il avait posé pour la première ses lèvres sur celles de Goku…

Son regard se porta sur le singe qui le devançait, tout en continuant à parler. Le moine sourit devant cette image. Plus le temps passait, plus il s'attachait au jeune garçon, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Goku avait cette joie de vivre, cette bonne humeur, qui faisait l'effet d'un rayon de soleil chez Sanzo. Plusieurs fois, Goku l'avait appelé « mon soleil », mais Sanzo se dit qu'il aurait pu en faire de même. Tout le monde avait son soleil à lui, et le sien marchait devant lui à l'instant précis.

Soudain, il aperçut une silhouette qui se détachait sur le chemin, venant à leur rencontre.

- Mais regardez qui voilà ! Notre cher moine est enfin sorti de son temple !

- Et toi tu n'as pas bougé de ta connerie, apparemment ! répliqua Sanzo.

- Oh Sanzo, elle est pas terrible celle-là, s'exclama Gojyo en s'arrêtant devant eux.

- Ouais, je sais, mais il fallait bien ça pour que tu la comprennes ! lui dit en souriant ironiquement le moine.

- Touché, tu t'améliores dis-moi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?

- On passait dans le coin et on est allé dire bonjour à Hakkai.

- Ah… commenta uniquement Gojyo.

Il se souvenait encore de la scène de la veille et ne doutait pas qu'Hakkai en ait touché un mot à Sanzo.

- Et alors ? demanda le demi-youkai.

- Il ne va pas très bien, lui répondit Goku. C'est sa directrice qui a recommencé !

- Quoi ? Encore cette mégère ?

- Oui, ajouta Sanzo. Hakkai ne va pas fort, il a même fait un malaise devant nous. Tu devrais t'en occuper je crois.

- Un malaise ? s'inquiéta Gojyo. Je vais aller voir ça tout de suite ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu car le connaissant, il ne m'en aurait même pas parlé !

Gojyo leur fit un signe de la main en guise de salut et continua son chemin, pressé de voir Hakkai. Sanzo le regarda partir en soupirant. Pourvu que cet imbécile n'aille pas tuer la directrice dans un élan de connerie !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lorsque Gojyo rentra, il trouva Hakkai en train de laver les tasses qui avaient servi avec Sanzo et Goku. Hakuryu voletait prés de lui, surveillant de prés son maître.

Bien sûr, cet inconscient faisait un malaise et se remettait au travail tout de suite après !

Gojyo se dirigea vers lui, éteignit l'eau du robinet et prit la tasse de thé des mains d'Hakkai.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te reposer, compris ?

- Mais Gojyo, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? s'étonna Hakkai, qui ne se doutait pas qu'il soit au courant.

- C'est plutôt à toi que je devrai demander ça ! Je viens de croiser Sanzo. Tu ne crois pas que quand on fait un malaise, on est censé se reposer après ? Alors tu arrêtes ça tout de suite, je vais m'en occuper et tu vas t'allonger !

Hakkai sourit devant cet élan d'inquiétude de Gojyo et lui obéit. A vrai dire, il se sentait très fatigué et n'aspirait plus qu'à se reposer. Il s'essuya les mains et partit vers le canapé. Mais en cours de chemin, il s'effondra par terre, à bout de forces.

- HAKKAI ! s'écria Gojyo en se précipitant vers lui.

Le demi-youkai le redressa en le prenant dans ses bras et lui donna de petites tapes pour le faire revenir à lui.

- Hakkai, réveille-toi s'il-te-plaît !

L'ancien humain ouvrit enfin les yeux et remarqua la position dans laquelle il était.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Tu as refait un malaise, lui expliqua Gojyo. Comment tu te sens ?

- Très fatigué… C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois que je me sens si faible….

- Viens, tu vas te reposer !

Gojyo l'aida à se relever et le dirigea vers le canapé. Il le fit s'asseoir et une fois rassuré qu'il était confortablement installé, il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Mais où tu vas ? s'inquiéta Hakkai.

- Je vais chercher Doku, il doit sûrement avoir quelque chose qui te fera du bien !

- Mais Gojyo, je vais bien, c'est juste un peu de fatigue !

- Ça, ce sera à lui de le dire ! Et si c'est seulement un peu de fatigue, ce que j'espère, il te donnera un fortifiant !

Et Gojyo partit en claquant la porte, pressé. Hakkai sourit, le demi-youkai était si attendrissant quand il s'inquiétait pour lui….

Puis il reposa la tête contre le canapé… Il se sentait très… étrange. Ces malaises, cette fatigue qui l'envahissait…. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

Hakuryu vint se poser sur ses genoux et se coucha sur lui, veillant ainsi sur son maître adoré.

- Hakuryu, je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas…

- Iiiii… geignit le dragon en lui lançant un regard plein de tendresse.

Attendri, Hakkai le caressa gentiment. Le dragon refusa de partir, comme s'il sentait que finalement, tout n'allait pas aussi bien que cela.


	7. Plaisanterie

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très talentueuse Minekura ! Vu son talent, je préfère d'ailleurs les lui laisser.

Gros bisous à ma bêta-lectrice Kaoro ! C'est la première fois que j'essayais cette méthode, et j'ai pas été déçue du tout ! J'ai adoré nos conversations par fic interposée !

Gros bisous également à toutes celles et tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et me laissent des reviews. Il se peut que j'ai oublié de répondre à certaines review ou que je n'en ai pas eu le temps, aussi je m'excuse.

Et enfin bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

**_Transformation _**

_Chapitre 7:Plaisanterie_

Doku, malgré l'heure tardive, avait encore un client dans sa salle d'attente. Ou plutôt une cliente.

Il l'invita à s'asseoir et lui demanda ce qui l'amenait. Et sans prévenir, la jeune femme fondit en larmes. Stupéfait, Dokugakuji se retrouva un peu désemparé. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir aux larmes des femmes. Il prit un mouchoir sur son bureau et le lui tendit en tentant de la calmer.

- Chut, ça va aller…. Dites-moi ce qui se passe….

La jeune femme prit le mouchoir en le remerciant difficilement et s'essuya les yeux, retrouvant peu à peu son calme.

- Je suis désolée de faire cela dans votre cabinet, mais je n'en peux plus… Je suis à bout de nerf et c'est ici que j'ai craqué…

- Ne vous excusez pas, vous avez tout à fait le droit de pleurer si vous n'êtes pas bien. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?

- Merci, vous êtes gentil… En fait, je ne suis venue que pour un simple mal de gorge, mais ajouté à tout ce que je vis en ce moment, c'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase..

- Racontez-moi.

- Oh, je ne veux pas vous déranger !

- Vous êtes ma dernière patiente, aussi j'ai tout mon temps !

- Merci…

La jeune femme lui sourit et cela rassura Dokugakuji. Elle lui révéla ensuite ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur : elle venait de déménager, n'avait aucun amis ici, son grand-père était mort il y avait une semaine, loin d'elle, et son petit ami venait de la plaquer le jour même… Elle vivait vraiment l'un des pires moments de sa vie.

Un peu ému par son récit, et légèrement hypnotisé par ses yeux couleur ambre, si beaux, Doku lui dit :

- Ne pleurez pas, mademoiselle, vous allez bientôt vous faire des amis, ne craignez rien, cette ville regorge de gens sympathiques ! Et ne vous en faites pas pour ce crétin qui vous a plaqué : s'il a osé abandonner une jeune femme aussi belle que vous, il n'était pas digne de vous ! Oubliez-le !

La jeune femme rougit devant le compliment et lui sourit.

- Merci beaucoup docteur !

- Appelez-moi Doku, personne ne m'appelle docteur !

- D'accord, merci beaucoup Doku !

Ses yeux ambres prirent la couleur sensuelle du cognac et Doku se sentit aspiré. Etrangement, il se sentait bien avec cette femme, même s'il ne la connaissait presque pas.

- Vous savez maintenant mon nom, mais moi, j'ignore encore le vôtre !

- Je m'appelle Jiyae.

- Bien Jiyae, si on s'occupait de ce mal de gorge maintenant ?

Doku allait prendre son abaisse langue quand Gojyo fit irruption au milieu de son cabinet.

- Doku, il fait que…. Oh, pardon mademoiselle !

- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit la jeune femme.

- Gojyo, ça peut attendre ? Je suis occupé !

- Ok, mais fais vite ! Je t'attend !

Jiyae rit en le voyant sortir, et commenta :

- C'est votre frère ?

- Comment vous savez ? s'étonna Doku.

- Vous vous ressemblez !

Doku l'examina, lui donna un traitement mais Jiyae ne s'attarda pas, devinant que Doku était impatient de savoir ce que voulait son frère.

- Je vais m'en aller alors, merci beaucoup Doku !

- Revenez me donner de vos nouvelles !

- Je n'y manquerais pas !

Et elle le quitta, lançant au passage un regard à Gojyo qui se trépignait sur sa chaise. Dés qu'elle eut franchit la porte, il se jeta dans le bureau de son frère.

- Doku !

- Tu as vu ses yeux ? lui demanda ce dernier d'un ton rêveur.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Elle est si belle, comment ce crétin a pu la larguer ?

- Doku, s'énerva Gojyo, c'est pas le moment de rêvasser ! Tu fantasmeras plus tard !

- Hein ? Ah oui, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes Gojyo ?

- C'est Hakkai, il a fait deux malaises aujourd'hui, et il est vraiment pas bien. Tu pourrais venir ?

- Bien sûr, j'arrive !

Doku prit ses affaires et suivit Gojyo dehors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement ?

- Ben je sais pas trop, il m'a dit qu'il était très fatigué. Il a fait un malaise avec Sanzo, et un autre avec moi… Apparemment, sa directrice l'a encore emmerdé !

- Je vois, c'est peut-être juste un coup de fatigue !

- J'espère !

Ils arrivèrent bientôt chez Gojyo et découvrir Hakkai qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé. Hakuryu s'envola en les voyant arriver, leur laissant la relève. Il partit se poser sur l'horloge et observa, attentif, ce qui allait suivre.

- Bonjour Doku, ça va depuis hier soir ?

- Très bien, mais il paraît que c'est toi qui ne vas pas bien.

- Oh, c'est rien, je m'en veux de te déranger pour si peu.

- Tais-toi, c'est mon métier, le coupa Doku.

Il posa ses affaires sur la table du salon, pendant que Gojyo s'asseyait en face d'Hakkai, observant la scène.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda le mdédecin.

- Un peu fatigué, mais ça va mieux. C'est parti comme c'est venu.

- Bon.

Doku prit son stéthoscope et le posa sur le torse d'Hakkai, qu'il avait découvert.

Il écouta pendant quelques secondes, le changea de place sur le torse d'Hakkai, et fronça les sourcils.

- Y a un truc qui ne va pas, Doku ? demanda inquiet Gojyo, qui avait perçu le doute chez son frère.

- Non, tout va bien, c'est ce de stéthoscope qui déconne ! Il est trop vieux, faut que j'en change !

Il jeta l'instrument dans sa sacoche et en prit un autre, accompagné d'un soupir de soulagement de Gojyo, qui croyait que le froncement de sourcil venait de l'état d'Hakkai.

- Avec celui-là, pas de souci !

Doku reposa l'instrument sur la poitrine d'Hakkai, attendit, et fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

- Mais c'est pas possible !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Doku ? demanda Gojyo.

- Voilà que celui-là fait la même chose ! J'entends comme un écho, c'est très bizarre….

Il se rapprocha de Gojyo et le posa sur son torse. Son visage prit un air encore plus étonné.

- Etrange, sur toi, ça le fait pas !

Il reposa l'instrument sur Hakkai et fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

- Ça ne le fait que sur toi Hakkai !

- C'est un problème au cœur ? s'inquiéta l'ancien humain.

- Non, pas du tout, aucun problème cardiaque ne fait ce bruit ! J'entend comme un écho, très faible, comme si tu avais deux cœurs… Mais c'est impossible ! Oh, je ne comprends rien !

Il jeta l'instrument dans sa sacoche, l'air perdu.

- D'habitude, je n'entends ce bruit que dans un seul cas…

- Lequel ?

- Ben, je ne peux pas le dire, je vais avoir l'air con !

- Dis quand même, lui répliqua Gojyo, qui commençait à trouver l'attitude de son frère étrange.

- Ben… Ce bruit, je l'entends… chez les femmes enceintes !

- Hein ? manquèrent de s'étrangler Gojyo et Hakkai.

- Mais c'est impossible parce que tu es un homme… L'écho, d'habitude, c'est le son du cœur du bébé mais….

Intrigué, il reprit son stéthoscope et le posa plus bas sur la torse d'Hakkai, pratiquement au niveau du nombril.

- Bon sang, mais c'est impossible ! L'écho est plus fort ici !

- Doku, arrête la plaisanterie maintenant ! répliqua agacé Gojyo. Ce n'est pas amusant, je te jure !

- Très bien, commenta Doku.

Il prit son instrument, le mit dans les oreilles de Gojyo et le força à le poser sur le ventre d'Hakkai.

- Et ça, c'est une plaisanterie ?

Gojyo pâlit et regarda son amant.

- Hakkai, tu as deux cœurs…. dit-il d'une voix éteinte.

Hakkai les regardait sans comprendre, cherchant la faille dans leur attitude qui révélerait que tout cela n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Mais il n'y en avait pas…. Agacé à son tour, il prit le stéthoscope des mains des deux hommes et le posa dans ses oreilles. Lui aussi entendit l'écho qu'il y avait au fond de son ventre. Et prit peur.

- Doku, c'est forcément autre chose ! Je suis un homme bon sang !

Le médecin, qui commençait à en perdre son latin, se ressaisit et chercha dans tout ce qu'il savait. Il se concentra mais rien ne vint.

- Je crois que je vais demander à Yaone…

Si Doku était un bon médecin, lorsqu'il tombait sur un cas difficile, il s'adressait toujours à Yaone, qu'il considérait comme plus expérimentée…

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Gojyo. Tu ne trouves vraiment rien ?

- Ben, j'ai bien une idée mais…

- Vas-y !

- Je pensais à Nîi et les injections qu'il vous a faite…

- Mais voyons, il ne peut pas y avoir de rapport, réagit Hakkai, sinon Gojyo aurait les mêmes effets ! Il nous a fait les mêmes piqûres !

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien, et Gojyo se leva pour aller chercher Yaone.

- Je reviens avec elle le plus vite possible !

- D'accord ! Fais vite !

Dés que Gojyo fut parti, les deux hommes plongèrent dans le silence. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens, les lumières de Yaone pourraient sans doute les éclairer.

- Je fais confiance à Yaone, déclara soudain Doku. Elle en a toujours su plus que moi !

- Si tu le dis, répondit vaguement Hakkai.

- En attendant, tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Oui, je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier !

- Ok, je te prépare ça de suite !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kougaiji jouait avec sa fille : la petite était dans le parc cet s'amusait avec des cubes qu'il fallait placer au bon endroit dans une brique en bois. La fillette avait du mal à réalise le dessin aussi son père l'aidait de temps en temps, replaçant un cube, en donnant un autre à sa fille, et quand enfin un cube rentrait dans la bon trou, ils riaient ensemble, fiers de leur exploit.

Yaone les regardait de loin, un livre à la main, en souriant. Qui aurait cru que le prince des youkais se retrouverait un jour à jouer aux cubes avec un bébé haut comme trois pommes ?

On frappa soudain à la porte et Yaone se leva.

- J'y vais !

Mais Kougaiji n'avait même pas entendu, trop concentré sur le jeu avec sa fille.

Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Gojyo, qui semblait avoir couru, au vu de sa respiration sifflante.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gojyo ?

- On a besoin de toi, s'il-te-plaît Yaone ! C'est pour Hakkai !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- On t'expliquera là-bas, Doku y est déjà !

- Et il ne peut pas s'en occuper seul ?

- Il demande ton aide.

- Alors ça doit être sérieux, s'inquiéta la jeune femme. Je prends ma trousse et j'arrive.

Elle courut chercher sa trousse, s'arrêta en chemin pour embrasser sa fille et son mari.

- Hakkai a besoin d'aide, j'y vais ! Couche la puce assez tôt, sinon elle sera de mauvaise humeur demain matin ! Gojyo me raccompagnera !

- D'accord, fais attention !

Puis elle suivit Gojyo dehors.

- Bon alors, dis-moi tout.

- C'est-à-dire que c'est assez compliqué, je préfère que ce soit Doku qui t'en parle.

- Bon, d'accord….

A suivre…

Comme il se trouve que ce chapitre est pratiquement indissociable du suivant, je les ai mis les deux, alors profitez de ces deux chapitres d'un seul coup !

Review ? Non ? Bon, tant pis…lol


	8. Révélations

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très talentueuse Minekura ! Vu son talent, je préfère d'ailleurs les lui laisser.

Gros bisous à ma bêta-lectrice Kaoro ! C'est la première fois que j'essayais cette méthode, et j'ai pas été déçue du tout ! J'ai adoré nos conversations par fic interposée !

Voilà le deuxième chapitre comme annoncé. L'histoire se corse, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, et j'espère que vous aimez, sinon je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

Bonne lecture et encore merci pour vos reviews !

**_Transformation _**

_Chapitre 8 : Révélations_

- Ah Yaone, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Doku.

- Bonsoir Doku. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Et bien, viens voir…

Le médecin l'entraîna vers Hakkai, toujours assis sur le canapé.

- Bonsoir Hakkai.

- Bonsoir Yaone. Comment vont Kougaiji et Ceit depuis hier ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Bon , fini les politesses ! Yaone, il faut que tu écoutes ça !

Et Doku lui donna son stéthoscope et le posa sur le ventre d'Hakkai. La jeune femme se concentra sur ce qu'elle entendait et poussa soudain un petit cri.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

- Justement, on se posait la même question ! répliqua Doku. On ne comprends rien !

- Mais Doku, ce son….

- Oui, c'est celui des femmes enceintes !

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Je me disais la même chose jusqu'à ce que je pense à un truc…

- A quoi ?

- Les injections que leur a faite Nîi !

Yaone réfléchit pendant un instant, dans un silence pesant. Doku attendait, Hakkai était visiblement très mal, et Gojyo se sentait perdu. Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar.

- Mais Gojyo aurait eu les mêmes effets !

- C'est ce que je leur ai dit, répondit Hakkai. Nous avons eu les mêmes piqûres !

- Gojyo, tu n'as pas ressenti quoi que ce soit suite à ces piqûres ? lui demanda Yaone en se tournant vers lui.

- Ben… Non, répondit-il en regardant par terre, gêné.

- Tu n'as eu aucun effet secondaire ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci, le demi-youkai ne répondit pas. Il ne savait pas comment le dire, et il n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie de le dire, mais au vu de la situation….

Ce fut Doku qui intervint pour lui, afin de le décharger de cet aveu.

- Ben, justement, Gojyo a eut des effets secondaires de ces piqûres…

- Et lesquelles ?

- Mais tu ne m'en as pas parlé Gojyo ! s'étonna Hakkai.

Doku ignora la réaction de l'ancien humain et répondit à Yaone :

- Gojyo n'est plus stérile…

- Stérile ?

- Oui, tous les enfants tabous sont stériles à leur naissance, il semble que Nîi ait changé cela. Gojyo m'a dit qu'il leur avait dit qu'il voulait « changer leur nature » ou « jouer avec la nature », je ne sais plus très bien, mais ça revient au même.

- Alors Nîi a fait évolué Gojyo… réfléchit Yaone à haute voix.

- Oui, mais j'ignorais les effets qu'allait ressentir Hakkai. Il ne pouvait pas devenir stérile, puisque apparemment les injections développent et ne réduisent pas.

- Oui, tu as raison, le même produit ne peut pas créer des réactions aussi différentes que cela !

Yaone réfléchit puis reposa son stéthoscope sur le ventre d'Hakkai pour confirmer ses pensées.

- Toujours ce bruit… Est-ce par hasard, ayant déjà mutées lors de sa transformation en youkai, les cellules d'Hakkai n'auraient pas réagi au produit en mutant de nouveau ?

- Oui, ça serait possible, estima Doku. Ses cellules doivent être assez instables depuis sa transformation… Mais de là à….

- Attendez, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites ! s'énerva soudain Hakkai. En clair, qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

Yaone le regarda, un peu perdue, et répondit :

- Il faut faire une prise de sang pour être sûr mais…. Je crois que…

- Oui ? l'encouragea Hakkai qui voulait la vérité.

- En fait, je crois que les piqûres de Nîi ont elles aussi favorisées ta fertilité, comme pour Gojyo, mais avec tes cellules instables, cela s'est traduit autrement. Tes cellules ont évoluées pour que…

- S'il-te-plaît Yaone, ne fais pas durer le suspense c'est effroyable… la supplia Hakkai.

La jeune femme le regarda alors dans les yeux, elle-même stupéfaite de ce qu'elle annonçait :

- Hakkai, tu vas avoir un bébé !

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, immobilisant chaque personne présente. Yaone était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Doku réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour tenter de reconstituer ce qui s'était passé, Gojyo avait la bouche ouverte et la gardait comme cela, dans l'incapacité totale de la refermer. Quant à Hakkai, les yeux ouverts en grand, le regard perdu et le visage très pâle, il semblait avoir quitté le monde des vivants.

- Mais… Mais… Mais… bégaya-t-il désespérément.

- Je suis désolée mais c'est la seule explication que je puisse donner ! confirma Yaone. Je ne vois pas d'autre raison à ces battements de cœur dans ton ventre Hakkai !

- Mais Yaone, JE SUIS UN HOMME ! cria Hakkai. C'est impossible ! Totalement impossible !

L'ancien humain se raccrochait au peu de raison qu'il lui restait avec cette phrase « je suis un homme », qu'il clamait comme pour se protéger de la sentence qui venait de lui tomber dessus.

- Enfin, Doku, dis-lui, c'est impossible, je suis un homme !

- Je suis désolé Hakkai, mais le raisonnement de Yaone me semble logique….

- Mais les hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants !

- Oui, mais les hommes ne peuvent pas devenir des youkais, et pourtant tu en es l'exemple vivant Hakkai !répliqua Yaone. Tes cellules ont réagi au sang des youkais, tout comme elles ont réagi aux injection du docteur Nîi ! Moi non plus, quand on me disait qu'un humain pouvait devenir youkai, je n'y croyais pas, je disais que c'était impossible, et je t'ai vu !

- Mais c'est impossible… murmura Hakkai, complètement anéanti sous le choc.

Yaone prit alors une seringue dans la sacoche de Doku, fit un garrot sur le bras d'Hakkai qui se laissa faire et lui préleva un peu de sang.

- Je vais l'analyser et vous dire ce qu'il en est ! Où est-ce que je peux faire chauffer de l'eau ici ?

Doku lui montra la cuisine devant le manque de réaction des deux autres.

- Doku, je t'emprunte tes échantillons !

- Vas-y !

Et elle partit à la cuisine. Laissant les trois hommes dans la perplexité.

- C'est impossible…. dit Hakkai.

Gojyo s'assit à ses côtés et le regarda bizarrement.

- J'ai l'impression de faire un cauchemar…

- Je suis un homme, c'est impossible, se contenta de répondre Hakkai.

Excédé par son manque de réaction, et même si lui avait du mal à l'admettre, Doku se fâcha.

- Et tu crois que c'est de répéter cela stupidement qui va arrêter les choses ? Hakkai, réagis bon sang ! Est-ce que quand tu t'es transformé en youkai, tu as répété que c'était impossible pendant une semaine ?

- Mais Doku, réagit soudain Hakkai, me transformer en youkai était possible, mais là….

- Quand on connaît le docteur Nîi, même avoir un bébé semble possible !

Hakkai se reprit, effectivement répéter que c'était impossible n'était pas la solution ! Il réfléchit quelques minutes, sembla reprendre pied avec la réalité, et s'exclama :

- Alors, j'attends un bébé ….? Bon sang, même de le dire, j'ai l'impression de passer pour un idiot.

- Mais arrêtez vos conneries vous deux, s'énerva soudain Gojyo. Hakkai, tu ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, tu ne vas pas avoir d'enfant !

- Et pourtant, si ! répliqua Yaone à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle, pendus à ses lèvres.

- Hakkai, le test indique que tu attends un bébé. C'est sans appel.

- Si j'avais cru…. dit l'ancien humain en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Félicitations, ajouta Yaone en s'approchant.

C'était la première fois depuis le début de la soirée que quelqu'un voyait ce bébé comme une chose positive, aussi Hakkai remercia Yaone du regard de ne pas assombrir le tableau.

La jeune femme s'assit aux côtés d'Hakkai, lui prit la main dans ses mains et en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aiderai Hakkai. Et c'est merveilleux, vous allez enfin avoir cet enfant dont vous rêviez ! Un enfant de toi et Gojyo !

- De Gojyo ?

- Oui, tu ne l'as pas fait tout seul cet enfant, comme Gojyo n'est plus stérile, c'est donc lui le père !

Un éclair passa soudain dans les yeux d'Hakkai, qui se tourna subitement vers Doku.

- Comment tu as su que Gojyo n'était plus stérile ?

- Et bien… En fait….

Hakkai se tourna ensuite vers son amant.

- Gojyo, comment tu l'as su ?

Ses yeux exigeaient une réponse mais Gojyo baissa la tête, interdit.

- Mais répondez-moi ! Comment vous avez su tous les deux ? Il existe des tests pour ça ? Et pourquoi vous auriez fait un test ?

Gojyo comprit qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas avec un mensonge, aussi joua-t-il carte sur table, en bon joueur de poker.

- Ecoute Hakkai, j'aurai dû t'en parler mais j'avais peur….

- De quoi tu voulais me parler ? De quoi avais-tu peur ? commençait à s'inquiéter Hakkai.

Soudain, Yaone poussa un petit cri et se boucha la bouche à l'aide de sa main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yaone ?

- Non rien…

- Yaone, si tu sais quelque chose, il faut me le dire ! Tout de suite ! s'énerva Hakkai.

Tout cela commençait à sentir louche, et les regards de sous-entendu qu'ils s'envoyaient tous les trois le mettaient mal à l'aise. Ils savaient quelque chose que lui ignorait, et cela semblait concerner Gojyo, aussi regarda-t-il la jeune femme droit dans les yeux pour avoir une réponse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais Yaone ? Dis-moi tout où je vais vraiment m'énerver !

- Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé, se protégea la jeune femme.

- Pour l'instant, je ne parle pas de bébé, je veux juste savoir ce que tu sais !

- Bon bon… Mais lâches-moi Hakkai !

L'ancien humain la lâcha et prêta oreille à ce qu'elle allait dire.

- Alors ?

- Et bien, il y environ deux mois, la jeune Nora est venue me voir… Elle était enceinte et voulait avorter.

Gojyo se mordit la lèvre en entendant ça. Ainsi Yaone était au courant, ou du moins elle venait de comprendre qui était le père de l'enfant de Nora, d'où le cri qu'elle avait poussé.

Tout se passa très vite dans la tête d'Hakkai : ce qu'avait dit Yaone était suffisant pour qu'il comprenne. La jeune femme n'avait pas pu penser à cela si ça n'avait pas de rapport avec la situation ! Son visage devint très blanc et ses yeux se concentrèrent sur le cendrier posé sur la table pour essayer de garder un minimum de calme.

- Tu peux m'expliquer Gojyo ? rugit-il sans s'en rendre compte.

Il serrait les poings pour ne pas laisser sa colère exploser, mais cela semblait être dur. Surpris par cette colère si rare chez le jeune homme, Hakuryu sursauta sur l'horloge, la faisant légèrement vibrer.

- Ecoute Hakkai, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Soudain, Hakkai se leva et lança un regard chargé de colère à Gojyo.

- Alors tu refuses d'adopter un enfant avec moi, et tu profites du fait que tu n'es plus stérile pour aller en faire un à une autre femme !

- Non, Hakkai, tu te trompes, je ne savais pas que je n'étais plus stérile !

Gojyo se mordit de nouveau les lèvres, conscient qu'il aurait dû se taire.

- Mais quel salaud ! hurla Hakkai.

Il se précipita sur Gojyo et l'envoyer au tapis d'un bon coup de poing.

- Et tu oses me dire ça seulement maintenant ? Mais tu es le pire des fumiers !

Il voulut donner un autre coup au demi-youkai qui eut l'adresse de l'esquiver en roulant par terre et en s'éloignant.

- Hakkai, écoute-moi !

- Non, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Pars d'ici ! Tout de suite ! Je ne veux plus te voir !

L'ancien humain était dans une rage folle, personne ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il était incontrôlable, et même Dokugakuji eut la présence d'esprit de ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin.

- Mais laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer !

- PARS D'ICI ! explosa Hakkai.

Avant qu'il ne donne un autre coup à Gojyo, le demi-youkai s'échappa et sortit de la maison, chassé par l'attitude d'Hakkai qui refusait d'entendre quoi que ce soit.

Dés que Gojyo fut dehors, Hakkai se calma instantanément, comme vidé de ses forces. Il revint comme un automate s'asseoir sur le canapé et regarda dans le vide.

- Hakkai, tenta Yaone, ça va ?

Comme il ne répondait rien, Dokugakuji commença à ranger son matériel et une fois fait, il leur dit au revoir.

- Mon travail est fini, Hakkai, Yaone pourra plus t'aider que moi, elle sait ce que c'est que d'avoir un enfant ! Je vous laisse !

Yaone comprit qu'il partait aider son frère aussi ne dit-elle mot quand il s'éclipsa. Les deux frères étaient vraiment complices, et elle comprenait que Doku ne souhaite pas laisser Gojyo comme cela, sans aucune aide morale.

Elle reporta son regard sur Hakkai qui n'avait même pas bougé et ni même salué le départ de Doku. Il semblait à bout de nerf. Hakuryu était venu se poser à ses côtés mais l'ancien humain ne lui lançait même pas un regard.

- Hakkai, ça peut paraître fou, complètement dingue, mais tu vas avoir un bébé. Un bébé ! Ta vie va être complètement changée ! Il va falloir que…

- Va-t'en Yaone, s'il-te-plaît…

- Mais Hakkai !

- Va-t'en…

Il avait dit cela sans même la regarder, et la jeune femme en eut un pincement au cœur. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait l'ancien humain aussi désemparé.

- Bien, je repasserai demain. En attendant, repose-toi.

Et elle quitta la maison, refermant doucement la porte. Elle s'en voulait de laisser Hakkai seul après tant d'évènements, mais puisque c'était ce qu'il désirait…

A suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que vous aimez les Mpreg ! En tout cas, j'ai adoré écrire cette fic !


	9. Réaction

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très talentueuse Minekura ! Vu son talent, je préfère d'ailleurs les lui laisser.

Gros bisous à ma bêta-lectrice Kaoro ! C'est la première fois que j'essayais cette méthode, et j'ai pas été déçue du tout ! J'ai adoré nos conversations par fic interposée !

Bon, Hakkai est enceinte, c'est officiel ! Evidemment, ça va poser quelques problèmes… Surtout qu'il a l'air remonté contre notre pauvre Gojyo… Bonne lecture ! Et encore merci pour toutes vox reviews, elles me poussent à avancer !

**_Transformation _**

_Chapitre 9 : Réaction _

Hakkai resta figé pendant une heure entière, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Le dragon resta à ses côtés, sentant la détresse de son maître, et se contenta de poser sa tête sur sa main, essayant de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il se sentait si mal…

Tout d'abord, il y avait ce sentiment atroce de trahison. Gojyo l'avait trompé, avait couché avec une autre femme. Hakkai se sentait soudain si nul, si médiocre… Car si Gojyo était allé voir ailleurs, c'était sans nul doute de sa faute !

Venait donc le sentiment de culpabilité. C'était à cause de lui que Gojyo l'avait trompé. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ? Qu'est-ce qui, en lui, avait déplu à Gojyo ? Sans doute le fait qu'il soit un homme… Il était donc inférieur à une femme… Il se sentait si méprisable tout à coup qu'il en avait envie de pleurer.

Le sentiment de haine accompagnait tout cela : haine contre lui-même, de ne pas avoir su garder Gojyo pour lui tout seul, haine contre Gojyo de l'avoir si honteusement trahi, haine contre cette femme qui lui avait ravi Gojyo, haine contre cet amour qui lui faisait si mal à présent….

Il aurait voulu se tuer pour ne plus souffrir. Il avait l'impression de retourner en arrière, du temps où Kanan était morte, sauf que là, il ne voyait pas sa sœur, mais Gojyo dans les bras d'une femme, et lui toujours retenu par ces maudits barreaux qui l'empêchaient d'agir….

Il resta ainsi figé jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente soudain l'envie de boire un thé. Cela lui ferait du bien…

Il se leva, content de ne plus être sujet aux vertiges, et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Hakuryu le suivit en voletant, content que son maître bouge enfin. Tandis que l'eau chauffait, ce qui venait de se passer lui sauta au visage : il allait avoir un enfant !

Luttant contre son esprit qui lui disait toujours que cela était impossible, Hakkai se mit à essayer d'imaginer ce qui se passait.

L'eau chaude, il fit son thé et retourna s'asseoir confortablement. Il avait surtout besoin de réfléchir. Hakuryu le suivit de nouveau et cette fois-ci, Hakkai daigna lui lancer un regard avant de se perdre de nouveau dans ses pensées.

D'abord, faire le point : selon Yaone et Doku, il n'y avait pas de doute possible, il allait avoir un enfant. A cause des piqûres de Nîi….

Il était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti suite aux injections que leur avait faite le savant, et comme il ne pouvait pas avoir fait cela dans le vent, pourquoi pas cela comme conséquence ?

Ensuite, avoir des malaises sans raison ne lui était jamais arrivé, et il savait que les femmes enceintes ont toujours des malaises au début…

Et enfin, ces battements de cœur qu'il avait entendu à travers le stéthoscope… Car c'était bien des battements de cœur, il s'en souvenait bien…. C'était si discret, et pourtant déjà si fort !

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, trop d'indices le lui révélaient : il allait avoir un enfant…

Il fit taire la voix qui lui criait que cela était impossible pour écouter l'autre voix intérieure, celle qui commençait à lui murmurer de plus en plus fort que c'était possible et que, pourquoi pas, cela pouvait être merveilleux….

Depuis tout ce temps qu'il rêvait d'être père, et après la mort de Kanan et ce refus d'adoption, on lui offrait une autre chance : celle d'avoir un enfant, à lui, de lui…

Alors doucement, il se mit à croire qu'il allait avoir un enfant…

Et la trahison de Gojyo lui revint. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner de sitôt, pas après ça… A peine un an qu'ils étaient installés en vie de couple, et Gojyo courrait déjà après les filles… Comment après cela lui faire confiance ? S'il acceptait qu'il revienne… Or, rien que le fait de l'imaginer devant lui le mettait dans une colère folle. Il aurait voulu le faire souffrir pour tout ce que lui le faisait souffrir !

Non, il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner !

Mais alors, avoir un enfant sans père, n'était-ce pas une erreur ?

Complètement perdu, Hakkai finit par s'endormir, son sommeil peuplé de cauchemars…. Mais Hakuryu veillait…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dokugakuji était rentré chez lui, sans apercevoir la moindre trace de Gojyo. Il était pourtant allé voir dans tous les bras où son frère se rendait, tous les endroits où il aurait pu aller, mais ce dernier restait invisible.

Abandonnant l'idée de le retrouver, Dokugakuji se dirigea chez lui et aperçut quelqu'un qui l'attendait devant sa porte. Ce n'était pas Gojyo mais Yaone, qui venait de chez Hakkai.

- Tu n'es pas avec Gojyo ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en le voyant revenir seul.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! Tu veux rentrer ?

- Non, je dois retourner chez moi. Je voulais juste être sûre de ce que j'ai affirmé là-bas…

- Si Hakkai va bien avoir un bébé ?

- Oui, ça me paraît si…

- Fou ?

- Oui, totalement !

- A moi aussi, mais je crois que c'est la vérité… Il n'y a même pas de doute possible, sinon le test n'aurait pas été positif !

- Oui, tu as raison…

- Et avec Nîi, cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié ! Ce type est cinglé !

- Oui, murmura Yaone. Alors Hakkai va avoir un enfant….

- Ça va lui faire bizarre, rit Dokugakuji. Mais je crois que ça fera aussi son bonheur ! Après tout, il en rêvait tellement de ce gosse !

Yaone sourit, gagnée par la plaisanterie de Doku.

- Et pour Gojyo ?

- Je m'occupe de ça, rassure-toi ! Retourna auprès de Ko maintenant, sinon il va s'inquiéter !

- Merci, bonne nuit Doku !

- A bientôt Yaone.

Il la regarda partir dans l'obscurité de la rue et rentra chez lui. Il se fit un café bien serré pour essayer de repenser sereinement à tout cela.

Beaucoup plus tard, on frappa timidement à sa porte. Se doutant de l'identité du visiteur, il ouvrit et laissa Gojyo entrer. Ce dernier s'assit lourdement sur l'une des chaises, exténué.

- Mais où tu étais ? Je t'ai cherché partout !

- Je suis allé me défouler, j'en avais besoin, soupira Gojyo.

Son frère s'assit en face de lui et attendit qu'il parle le premier.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je ne voulais pas en parler à Hakkai, dit Gojyo d'un ton ironique.

- Oui, je comprends mieux. Mais en même temps, tu t'es débrouillé comme un manche à balai !

- Oui, je suis le dernier des crétins !

- Comment tu vas faire maintenant ? En tout cas, tu peux dormir chez moi sans problème !

- Merci… Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire…. Il faudrait d'abord qu'Hakkai se calme…

Il appuya sa tête sur son poing et regarda attentivement le sol comme s'il y avait une carte au trésor inscrite dessus.

- Pourquoi ça nous arrive à nous ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- C'est impossible qu'Hakkai attende un enfant !

- Et pourtant, c'est la stricte vérité ! Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas !

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

- Tu n'es pas le seul, tu sais…. Moi-même… Mais pourtant….

Le médecin ne finit pas sa phrase, d'ailleurs il n'y avait rien à finir, ils avaient déjà tout dit.

- Je ne peux pas y croire….

- Tu sais Gojyo, lorsque j'étais môme, je pensais qu'il était impossible de tuer sa mère….

- Je ne vois pas le rapport !

- Attends, laisse-moi continuer ! J'avais lu une histoire terrible où l'enfant aîné tuait sa mère pour sauver le royaume. Et moi, dans ma tête de gamin, je m'étais dit que jamais je ne ferais cela, que jamais je ne le pourrai. Pour moi c'était impossible, j'aimais tellement Maman que cela me semblait même contre-nature ! Tu vois, aussi contre-nature qu'un homme attendant un enfant. … Et pourtant, un jour, je l'ai fait… Pas pour sauver un royaume mais pour sauver un frère… Ce que je ne regrette pas d'ailleurs ! Mais tu vois, ce qui me semblait impossible est alors devenu possible ! Le contre-nature est devenu naturel…

- C'est ta façon de me dire qu'il est possible qu'Hakkai ait un enfant ?

- Ha ha, rit Dokugakuji, un peu gêné, oui je m'exprime mal, mais c'était ça dans le fond….

- Non, tu le dis très bien, je crois que j'ai compris… Quand la situation change, alors les lois de la nature aussi…

- Oui, il a suffit de Nîi pour que la situation change… En attendant, tu vas être papa !

- Si Hakkai veut encore de moi….

- Allons, tenta Doku pour le réconforter, il t'aime !

- Mais est-ce qu'il voudra s'en souvenir et m'écouter ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

S'arrêtant chez Kougaiji pour savoir ce qu'il avait de si important à lui dire, Sanzo tomba sur Yaone qui, profitant que son mari n'était pas là, le mit au courant de la situation après que le moine lui eut demandé comment allait Hakkai.

Ce qui laissa Sanzo très perplexe… Même plus que perplexe.

Il fit répéter trois fois à Yaone pour être sûr de ce qu'elle avançait.

- Mais c'est une blague !

- Non Sanzo, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est la pure vérité. Enfin, tu connaissais Nîi et son goût pour la science et ses expérimentations bizarres.

- Oui, mais de là à…. J'ai du mal à y croire !

- Comme nous tous d'ailleurs…

- Et Hakkai, comment il l'a pris ?

- Et bien, je dois dire qu'il est assez… mal en fait…. Ce qui est plutôt normal.

- Hn…

- Tu devrais peut-être aller le voir, non ?

- Et pourquoi faire ?

- Tu es moine, tu dois connaître les mots.

- Pas dans tous les cas quand même ! maugréa Sanzo, qui commençait à accepter la réalité petit à petit.

- Je suis sûr que ça lui ferait beaucoup de bien tu sais…

- Bon, je vais voir ce que je peux faire…. Mais je ne promet rien.

C'est ainsi que Sanzo se retrouva devant chez Hakkai, attendant qu'on lui ouvre.

- Hakkai, c'est moi !

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur un Hakkai aux traits tirés. Visiblement, il avait mal dormi.

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui, viens.

Ils s'assirent ensemble mais contrairement à son habitude, Hakkai ne proposa rien à boire ou manger. Il resta muet, fixant la table, un peu perdu. Seul mouvement de vie : Hakuryu vint se poser sur la table, tout prés d'eux, et lança un petit cri au moine, comme pour lui dire d'être gentil avec son maître. C'était attendrissant mais Sanzo détourna les yeux et regarda Hakkai.

- J'ai appris, dit-il simplement.

- Ah….

- Je crois que dans ces quarts d'heure là, on dit félicitations, alors félicitations !

- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule s'il-te-plaît !

- Tu n'es pas heureux d'avoir enfin cet enfant que tu désirais ?

- A vrai dire, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver cette manière… dit ironiquement Hakkai.

- Oui je comprends… Alors tu vas avorter ?

Hakkai sursauta. Il n'y avait même pas pensé !

- Je… Non, je ne veux pas….

- Alors il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux vraiment ! répliqua le moine. Si le fait d'avoir un enfant te met dans cet état, alors avortes ! Au moins tu en seras débarrassé !

- Mais c'est d'un enfant dont tu parles, d'une vie ! s'offusqua Hakkai.

- Ah bon ? Parce que tu parles de quoi toi ? Tu es là à te lamenter, comme si tu avais soudain un poids sur les bras, quelque chose qui t'embarrasse ! Les chose qui me gêne, moi, je les jette !

- Mais Sanzo !

- Très bien, alors si tu ne veux pas t'en débarrasser, garde-le, mais ne viens pas te plaindre ! Hakkai, écoute-moi, j'ai perdu beaucoup de vies autour de moi, mais je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'en donner une !

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte :

- Réfléchis bien à cela !

Et il sortit sans rajouter un mot. Surpris, le petit dragon battit des ailes et partit se poser sur son coussin habituel, loin de tout ce remue-ménage. Son maître avait besoin d'être seul…

Hakkai resta quelques minutes stupéfait de ce qu'avait dit Sanzo. Avorter….

Rien que le mot était horrible ! Comment pouvait-on même y penser. Mais c'est vrai que lui, pas une seule fois, il n'avait que serait-ce penser à cette solution.

Est-ce qu'il devait avorter ? Hakkai réfléchit et la réponse lui vient automatiquement : il ne pourrait jamais faire cela. Il ne pouvait pas priver un être innocent du droit de vivre !

Mais s'il n'avortait pas, il allait donc avoir un enfant… Et pour la première fois, il songea à ce que cela voulait dire réellement. Pas sur le plan naturel, physique, mais sur le plan émotionnel. Il allait avoir un enfant….

Il allait être père… Ou mère dans son cas… Il allait enfin former une famille….

Et enfin, il se mit à aimer ce petit être qui grandissait en lui… Parce que tout d'un coup, il était devenu une chose essentielle, sans même qu'il sache comment c'était arrivé. Il aimait déjà son enfant.

Il sourit, et posa une main sur son ventre, là où grandissait le petit être. Son enfant…

« Oui Sanzo, je vais donner la vie. Merci » songea-t-il.

A suivre…


	10. Comment pardonner?

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très talentueuse Minekura ! Vu son talent, je préfère d'ailleurs les lui laisser.

Gros bisous à ma bêta-lectrice Kaoro ! C'est ne grande partie grâce à elle que vous avez cette fic, alors vous pouvez la remercier !

Et gros bisous pour toutes vos reviews, vous n'imaginez pas combien elles me font plaisir !

L'histoire se corse, et je sens déjà que la fin de ce chapitre va vous énerver, mais bon, je le met quand même… C'est peut-être mon côté sadique, qui sait ?lol

En espérant que vous aimez toujours… Bonne lecture !

**_Transformation _**

_Chapitre 10 : Comment pardonner ?_

Lorsque Yaone entra dans la maison, elle s'attendait à trouver Hakkai toujours prostré sur le canapé, comme elle l'avait quitté la dernière fois.

Coup d'œil sur le canapé : pas de présence d'Hakkai ! Seul Hakuryu y était, dormant à poings fermés.

Au lieu de cela, l'ancien humain était en train de bouquiner sur la table de la cuisine, une pile de livre devant lui.

- Bonjour Hakkai, ça va ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il releva la tête de son livre et lui sourit.

- Ah Yaone, je t'attendais !

- Tu as l'air en pleine forme dis-moi !

- Oui, ça va mieux. J'ai réfléchi et finalement… Et bien je suis partant pour cette aventure. Je vais avoir un enfant Yaone. Bon sang, rien que de le répéter, j'en suis fou de joie !

Il disait cela avec un tel enthousiasme que la jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Ouf, je suis contente de te voir dans cette disposition d'esprit.

Elle partit s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Et tu as raison d'être heureux, parce que c'est merveilleux d'avoir un bébé, je peux te le jurer. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

- Oh, j'essayais de trouver des choses sur la maternité dans mes livres, mais j'ai peur de ne pas m'être suffisamment intéressé là-dessus pour en avoir acheter des livres.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut à la maison. Je t'apporterai ça, promis.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Maintenant, dis-moi tout !

- Comment ça tout ?

- Ben oui, tout sur les bébés !

La joie d'Hakkai faisait plaisir à voir, mais Yaone crut bon de demander :

- Tout d'abord, ça se prépare à deux, tu vois, et le père ?

Hakkai se rembrunit.

- Oublions-le celui-là… J'aurai un bébé seul.

- Mais Hakkai !

- Non Yaone, n'insiste pas.

- Bon, puisque c'est ce que tu désires….

Hakkai lui sourit et la dirigea dans les conversations sur les bébés. En peu de temps, Hakkai su une bonne partie de ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les bébés.

- Tes malaises ne seront que passagers, et ne surviendront qu'au début de ta grossesse… D'ici un mois, tu n'auras plus rien. Par contre, tu risques d'avoir quelques nausées ensuite, mais rien de grave, je te rassure. C'est très normal.

- Ok. A ton avis, j'ai ce bébé depuis combien de temps ?

- Oh, je pense que tu en es à ton deuxième mois, ou troisième. Je ne suis pas très sûre…

- Mais, et l'accouchement ? Je ne suis pas une femme !

- Non justement, tu auras une césarienne, ton corps n'est pas fait pour accoucher.

- D'accord…. Ça fait mal ?

- Je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi douillet Hakkai, se moqua Yaone.

L'après-midi continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Yaone sentit qu'Hakkai avait eu un tournant et acceptait beaucoup mieux sa future maternité. En fait, il semblait même l'attendre avec impatience. Ce qui ravit la jeune femme : elle savait déjà que ce futur bébé serait choyé…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En rentrant chez elle, Yaone croisa Dokugakuji qui partait en visite chez des patients. Il l'aborda et lui demanda des nouvelles d'Hakkai.

- Il va très bien, il semble prendre la nouvelle avec joie à vrai dire. Il m'a semblé très heureux. J'ai l'impression qu'il a comprit et qu'il aime déjà son enfant.

- Tant mieux. Il t'as parlé de Gojyo ?

- Et bien, on a abordé le sujet… Il refuse d'en parler. Il m'a dit qu'il aurait un bébé seul, il ne veut pas entendre parler du père.

- Quelle tête de mule celui-là ! pesta Dokugakuji.

- Mais Gojyo a vraiment mis Nora enceinte ?

- C'était une erreur.

Et Doku raconta ce qui s'était réellement passé.

- Oui je vois… répondit Yaone. Cependant, je crois que même si c'était sous le coup de l'alcool, j'aurai moi-même du mal à pardonner à Kougaiji…

- Oui mais jamais Kougaiji ne te trompera, tu le sais bien, il t'aime trop pour ça.

Yaone rit à la remarque de Doku.

- Au fait, et toi en amour ?

- Et bien… Disons que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un… Que j'espère bien revoir….

- Ah, grande nouvelle ! Et c'est qui ?

- Tu ne connais pas de toute façon…

- Dis toujours.

- Elle s'appelle Jiyae…

- Non, je ne connais pas, mais je compte sur toi pour nous la présenter prochainement ! le taquina la jeune femme.

Ils se quittèrent en riant, même si Doku en avait gros sur le cœur de devoir annoncer à son frère que son amant ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les jours passèrent, emportant avec eux leur lot de problème.

D'un côté, Kougaiji était énervé parce que Sanzo ne venait pas le voir : l'affaire du groupe de youkais querelleurs commençait à prendre de l'ampleur, et il aurait vraiment voulu en parler avec lui. Mais le moine ne venait pas et semblait les ignorer.

Hakkai acceptait de mieux en mieux l'idée d'avoir un enfant et commençait à apprendre la vie en solitaire. La présence de Gojyo lui manquait beaucoup, mais chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, il l'imaginait dans les bras de cette femme et il était soudain envahi d'une telle haine qu'il préférait oublier jusqu'à l'existence du demi-youkai. Yaone venait souvent le voir, autant pour surveiller sa grossesse, qui se déroulait normalement, que pour prendre de ses nouvelles et voir comment tout allait. Elle se sentait responsable de ce qui pouvait arriver à Hakkai, même si c'était un adulte, parce que c'était pour lui la première fois qu'il vivait cela. Elle lui prodiguait conseils et aide qui facilitaient la vie de l'ancien humain.

Gojyo quant à lui s'était replié sur lui-même et même son frère avait du mal à dialoguer avec lui. Il digérait lentement l'annonce de la venue de l'enfant et commençait à comprendre tout ce que cela impliquait. Il avait tenté de revoir Hakkai, mais ce dernier laissait sa porte fermée et refusait de lui parler. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté d'ouvrir un dialogue avec lui, ce dernier l'avait violemment insulté, lui lançant un regard de haine. Il refusait encore d'entendre quoi que ce soit…

L'ambiance était donc tendue entre les deux hommes, et cela se répercutait sur leurs amis, qui avaient pourtant tout tenté pour les réunir.

Deux mois après l'annonce de la grossesse d'Hakkai, alors qu'il corrigeait tranquillement les copies de ses élèves chez lui, Hakkai entendit frapper à sa porte. Hakuryu poussa un cri de surprise et partit voleter prés de la porte, impatient de voir qui cela était. Hakkai alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Intrigué, il la fit entrer après qu'elle eut demandé et l'invita à s'asseoir à la table.

- Vous devez sûrement vous demander qui je suis, dit-il après un long silence.

- Oui, je dois l'avouer.

- Avant toute chose, je veux que vous sachiez que je suis venue de mon plein gré, personne ne m'y a forcé, et je ne viens pas en ennemie.

- Très bien, répondit-il, étonné. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène alors ?

- Je m'appelle Nora…

Le silence tomba tandis que les yeux d'Hakkai commençaient à se voiler de colère.

- Je vous en prie, ne vous énervez pas ! supplia la jeune fille. Je sais que c'est à cause de moi que vous vous êtes disputé avec Gojyo…

- Je vois que les nouvelles vont vite ! Toute la ville est au courant ? gronda Hakkai.

- Non non, pas du tout, je crois même que la plupart des gens ignorent que vous êtes ensemble. Je suis venue vous dire que Gojyo n'est pas fautif de ce que nous avons fait, c'était une erreur.

- Je ne crois pas que ça m'intéresse !

Et il se leva dans l'intention de la faire partir, mais la jeune femme continua, comprenant que c'était sa dernière chance.

- Nous étions complètement saouls, nous ne savions pas ce que nous faisions. Je vous en supplie, il faut lui pardonner. Il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il vous aime Hakkai ! Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il traîne sa misère depuis deux mois en ville pour se douter qu'il souffre. Laissez-lui une chance !

La tristesse de la jeune femme émut Hakkai qui se rassit. Il demanda doucement :

- Vous étiez saouls ?

- Oui, l'alcool nous a fait perdre la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, sinon aucun doute qu'il ne vous aurait jamais trompé. Il faut me croire !

Hakkai sembla réfléchir quelques minutes puis lui répondit :

- Je vais voir, mais merci d'être venue me le dire.

- Attendez, je suis aussi au courant pour votre enfant…

Là, l'ancien humain se raidit : il avait dit à ses amis de ne le dire à personne pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis, comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est Yaone qui me l'a dit, et je ne l'ai répété à personne. Vous savez, j'ai dû avorter…

- Oui, je suis au courant.

- Nos deux enfants avaient le même père, mais je savais qu'il ne voudrait pas accepter la paternité du mien, et je n'étais pas en assez bonne situation pour avoir un enfant mais… J'espère que vous garderez le vôtre et que vous l'aimerez très fort, aussi fort que j'aurai sûrement aimé le mien ! Et je suis sûre que Gojyo sera très heureux d'être le père de votre enfant.

Il y avait une telle naïveté dans ce qu'elle disait qu'Hakkai lui sourit, profondément touché.

- Merci….murmura-t-il.

Lorsqu'elle partit, Hakkai su qu'elle avait dit la vérité. Ainsi Gojyo n'était pas réellement fautif… Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de l'imaginer dans les bras de cette femme, qu'il voyait maintenant sous les traits de Nora… Rien que d'y penser, il eut un haut le cœur et courut jusqu'aux toilettes pour vomir. Hakuryu le suivit en volant, inquiet de voir son maître dans cet état. Il se posa devant la porte des toilettes et se mit à geindre, perturbé de tant de changement.

Sa nausée était très forte et il avait l'impression que son estomac remontait jusqu'à sa bouche chaque fois qu'il vomissait. Cela lui faisait si mal qu'il en avait les larmes aux yeux…

Une fois calmé, il partit se laver la figure dans la salle de bain. Il se sentait un peu fatigué, sûrement à cause des nausées. Il caressa Hakuryu qui l'avait suivi, pour le rassurer.

- Et bien, j'en vois de drôle de couleurs ces temps-ci mon pauvre Hakuryu…

En revenant dans le salon, il entendit l'horloge sonner les cinq heures…

- QUOI ?

Il était déjà 5h ? Il avait normalement une réunion pour l'école à 4h, mais avec ces copies et la visite de Nora, il avait complètement oublié !

S'habillant en vitesse, il courut jusqu'à l'école et aperçut de loin la directrice qui disait au revoir à un de ses collègue. Lorsqu'il arriva devant elle, la réunion était déjà finie.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

- Encore ! Mais vous êtes toujours désolé mon pauvre Hakkai ! Cette réunion était primordiale.

- Je sais, mais j'ai été retenu…

Il s'appuya contre le mur, à nouveau pris de nausées, sans doute dûes à sa course. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les remontrances que lui faisait son odieuse directrice mais il avait si mal à l'estomac…. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps avant de vomir quand une voix surgie de derrière eux.

- Hé, vous la mégère ! Vous allez lui foutre la paix ! Vous voyez bien qu'il n'est pas en état.

Surpris, Hakkai se retourna tandis que la directrice devenait très pâle suite aux insultes, et aperçut Gojyo qui la regardait d'un air mauvais.

- Comment osez-vous… ? tenta-t-elle.

- Fermez-la et foutez-lui la paix, sinon c'est à moi que vous aurez affaire, vieille morue !

Choquée, la femme partie sans demander son reste, et sans oublier de lancer un regard noir à Hakkai, lui faisant comprendre qu'il le lui payerait plus tard.

Enfin libre, Hakkai se pencha et vomit. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il se sentait déjà nettement mieux.

- Tu devrais aller voir Yaone, c'est peut-être grave… murmura timidement Gojyo.

- Non, c'est normal dans mon état.

- Tu veux dire que c'est normal que tu vomisses comme ça ?

- Oui…

Ils se regardèrent en silence, chacun toisant l'autre.

- Ecoute Hakkai, je n'en peux plus….

- Nora est venue me voir…

- Quoi ? Elle est venue ?

- Oui, et j'ai compris certaines choses…

- Ah….

- Je sais maintenant que ça n'était pas vraiment de ta faute, tu avais bu, mais… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrive toujours pas à te pardonner…

- Je vois, éternel coupable…

- Non, ce n'est pas ça !

- Ecoute Hakkai, je viens de vivre deux mois dans l'incertitude et la souffrance, et toi tu ne sais pas si tu peux me pardonner ?

- Je suis désolé, répondit Hakkai en baissant les yeux.

- Bon, je ne veux pas que ça dure plus longtemps… Je ne tiendrai pas. Alors dis-moi maintenant si tu peux me pardonner, auquel cas notre relation a un avenir, ou si tu ne peux pas, auquel cas j'abandonne tout.

- Gojyo, tu ne peux pas…

- Si Hakkai, trop c'est trop ! Choisis !

L'ancien humain baissa les yeux, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il ne savait plus…

- Très bien, je prends ça pour un refus… Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'ennuierai plus…

Et Gojyo s'éloigna… Il avait l'air si triste…

Hakkai eut pitié de lui et il eut l'impression que son cœur se déchirait de nouveau.

Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se décider ?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'ancien humain rentra chez lui à la nuit tombée, après avoir un peu flâner dans les rues de la ville, histoire de se détendre.

La maison était vie, Hakuryu étant parti pour sa ballade habituelle. Il ne reviendrait pas avant plusieurs jours sûrement. Voilà déjà longtemps qu'il était resté auprès de lui, s'inquiétant de son état…

Dans la tête d'Hakkai se baladaient beaucoup de pensées, toutes aussi compliquées les unes que les autres… Mais au centre de celles-ci, il y avait Gojyo, et tous ses sentiments pour lui…

Pourquoi diable il n'avait pas réussi à lui pardonner ? Il ne l'avait pas déjà suffisamment puni pour ce qu'il avait fait ? D'autant qu'il n'était pas vraiment coupable, le pauvre….

Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas réagi ?

Il ne cessait de retourner cela dans son esprit et plus le temps passait, plus il se rendait compte qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur… Depuis qu'il était avec Gojyo, il avait l'impression de revivre. La pluie lui faisait moins mal, il voyait la vie avec un optimisme qui lui faisait du bien et il se sentait heureux. Oui, heureux ! En fait, il n'avait qu'un seul désir : retourner dans les bras de Gojyo et lui dire qu'il l'aimait… Parce que c'était la vérité…

Alors, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit tout à l'heure ? Ce n'était pas si compliqué pourtant.

Un sursaut d'orgueil ? Une pointe d'amertume ? Un reste de colère ?

Il ne savait plus trop… Tout se mélangeait….

Il rentra chez lui et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise. Cela ne servait à rien de se torturer les méninges, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse clairement. Aussi mis-t-il tout à plat pour mieux comprendre ce qui se passait.

Tout d'abord, la visite de Nora… Où il avait appris que ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Gojyo. Il avait bu… L'alcool était mauvais conseiller…

Ensuite, il avait revu Gojyo… Et il n'avait pas su lui dire… Lui dire quoi d'ailleurs ?

Qu'il lui en voulait, mais qu'il avait compris qu'il n'était pas fautif, et que donc il pourrait lui pardonner… Qu'au fond, il l'aimait toujours, comme un fou… Et qu'il ne concevait plus d'avoir cet enfant seul, que c'était trop dur et que ça lui faisait un peu peur quand même…

Cependant, quoi qu'il pense, la même question lui revenait : pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit tout à l'heure ?

A l'heure qu'il est, il pourrait être avec lui, enfin réconciliés… Au lieu de quoi il se morfondait seul…

Non, il fallait qu'il réagisse, il n'était pas trop tard !

Décidé, Hakkai se leva et sortit. Mais au moment il ouvrait la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Doku, qui semblait étrange.

- Doku… Tu m'as fait peur !

Mais le médecin ne releva pas l'exclamation et le regarda avec un air un peu perdu.

- Doku, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est à propos de Gojyo…

Envahi soudain d'un mauvais pressentiment, Hakkai prit peur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? hurla-t-il.

- Il a été arrêté pour le meurtre de Nora….

A suivre…

J'avais prévenu que j'étais sadique… Niarck niarck…


	11. Réflexions

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très talentueuse Minekura ! Vu son talent, je préfère d'ailleurs les lui laisser.

Un grand merci à Kaoro qui a accepté gentiment d'être ma bêta-lectrice pour cette fic !

Et un grand merci à toutes celles et tout ceux qui lisent cette fic et me laissent des reviews ! Sachez que ça me touche beaucoup et que ça me pousse à avancer !

Voilà enfin la suite, où vous allez pouvoir découvrir ce qu'il est arrivé à notre pauvre Gojyo…

Je vous laisse découvrir, bonne lecture !

**_Transformation _**

_Chapitre 11 :Réflexions… _

- Non, c'est impossible, il n'est pas coupable, je connais Gojyo, s'énerva Hakkai.

Cela faisait une bonne demi-heure qu'il répétait cela, inlassablement à Doku, après que ce dernier lui ait raconté qu'on avait arrêté son frère chez lui le soir même pour le meurtre de la jeune fille.

Il n'y avait aucune preuve que c'était bien lui, mais aucune comme quoi ce n'était pas lui non plus. On avait retrouvé la jeune femme chez elle, morte depuis une ou deux heures, un couteau dans le corps. Les policiers s'étaient basés sur le fait qu'on savait qu'ils avaient eu une liaison ensemble, on les avait souvent vu ensemble, plongés dans de grandes discussions. L'une de ces conversations avaient sûrement déviée et sans doute que sous l'effet de la colère, Gojyo aurait assassiné la jeune femme. C'était maigre, très maigre, mais comme c'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient, ils ne comptaient pas la lâcher comme cela. Aussi étaient-ils venu chercher Gojyo alors qu'il venait à peine de rentrer chez son frère. Ce dernier n'avait même pas pu le défendre puisqu'il ignorait totalement où il avait passé son après-midi.

Bizarrement, lui si impulsif, si volcanique au moindre problème, Gojyo n'avait même pas résisté, comme si tout cela lui importait peu.

Quand Hakkai entendit cela, il se maudit d'avoir été si dur avec lui… Car cela expliquait peut-être cet air déprimé que Doku avait remarqué chez son frère quand il était rentré.

L'ancien humain refusait de penser que Gojyo ait pu faire le moindre mal à Nora : il n'avait aucun fond assez méchant pour aller tuer une jeune femme aussi innocente que Nora. Il n'avait d'ailleurs aucun fond méchant…

- Je sais bien que Gojyo est incapable de faire du mal à quiconque d'aussi innocent que Nora, mais qui sait… Peut-être qu'il avait bu, ou bien sous l'effet de la colère…

- Comment peux-tu dire cela, toi, son frère ? s'emporta Hakkai. Entre frères, je croyais que la confiance régnait ! Enfin, comment peux-tu croire une seconde que Gojyo ait pu faire ça !

Ses yeux envoyaient des éclairs et Dokugakuji se sentit soudain fautif. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et soupira.

- Je suis désolé… Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser ces derniers temps….

- Je vois cela…. Tu en dis que des conneries…

Doku pouffa tristement, conscient de sa bêtise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?

- Je refuse de le laisser là-bas ! J'ai déjà commis une faute aujourd'hui, je compte bien la réparer dés maintenant ! s'exclama Hakkai en se levant.

Doku le regarda étonné prendre sa veste et se préparer à sortir.

- Mais où tu vas ?

- Je vais chercher Gojyo !

- Je ne te le conseille pas : tout d'abord, ils ne le laisseront pas sortir comme ça, et ensuite dans ton état, tu vas te fatiguer pour rien !

- Oh laisse-moi, je suis en pleine forme ! Et Gojyo, ça n'est pas rien pour moi ! Tu viens ou pas ?

Doku le regarda quelques instants : son air décidé, sa veste sur les épaules, sa main déjà sur la poignée… Il l'aimait son Gojyo !

Il lui sourit et se leva à sa suite :

- Je te suis !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gojyo était lamentablement assis contre le mur de sa cellule, hagard. Il n'avait pas compris tout ce qui s'était passé exactement. On était venu l'arrêter pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis : il se souvenait encore de l'air effaré et légèrement incrédule sur le visage de son frère. Cela lui avait si mal sur le coup…

Et il avait atterri ici, avec pour seul visage qui l'empêchait de trouver la paix celui qu'il avait cet après-midi, si fermé, si étanche à sa déclaration… Celui d'Hakkai qui le hantait… Celui qu'il avait pris pour lui signifier qu'il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner…

Il avait tout enduré en deux mois, espérant secrètement… Et tout venait de se briser…

Il prit une grande inspiration et posa son front contre ses genoux repliés. C'était le moment idéal pour déprimer…

Au début, il n'y eut rien derrière ses paupières fermées. Juste le noir de sa condition atroce.

Et tout doucement, des images au début un peu floues apparurent, devenant de plus en plus nettes. Hakkai… Encore et toujours… De toute façon, à qui d'autre pouvait-il penser ? Il le revit la fois où ils s'étaient avoué leur amour, à demi-mots… Il avait été si compréhensif ce jour-là… Comme tous les autres jours d'ailleurs. Puis l'image de leur première nuit ensemble… Et celles de toutes les autres nuits, si magnifiques, un peu magiques.

Il l'avait cherché longtemps ce bonheur, et il l'avait trouvé entre les bras de l'ancien humain. Tout simplement. Cela paraissait même un peu bête en réalité. Comment l'amour pouvait ainsi transformer les gens ? Mais ça avait réussi sur lui. Pour finir comme cela…

Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait réellement. On ne pense jamais à ces choses-là, on les prends pour acquises, et arrive fatalement un jour où on regrette de ne pas les avoir dites, justement, d'avoir été assez bête pour que cela paraissent dérisoire à nos yeux de le répéter… Il aurait dû le lui répéter cent fois, mille fois, un million de fois. Il aurait dû le lui dire au moment où ils se réveillaient, à l'heure des repas, dans les moments tendres, chuchoté à l'oreille, et dans les passages plus banals, en fait il aurait dû le lui répéter à longueur de journée. Même si ça lui paraissait stupide, un brin cruche à l'eau de rose, et terriblement naïf… Mais au moins, il aurait compris et aurait fait le plein de « je t'aime » pour le reste de ses vies futures. Au lieu de cela, il ne lui avait rien laissé… Juste le souvenir d'une trahison peut-être… Ou un amer regret… Mais le souvenir de leur amour, où était-il ?

Soudain, il releva la tête, frappé d'une constatation si évidente qu'il s'en sentit très malheureux.

Si, il lui avait bien laissé un souvenir de leur amour, de tous ces moments où ils avaient été si heureux… L'enfant…

Il lui avait fait un enfant, et Gojyo savait déjà qu'Hakkai l'aimait, quand on connaissait sa passion des enfants. Un petit être, qui résumait lui et Hakkai, le couple qu'ils avaient formé. Une petite créature née de leur amour. Un bébé, qui venait compenser tous ces moments où il avait oublié de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, où il avait eu peur de clamer cette passion haut et fort.

Et pour la première fois, il comprit réellement ce que voulait dire avoir un enfant. C'était enfin être deux en un.

Un bruit parvint à ses oreilles mais il n'y prêta pas attention, encore un peu sous le choc de ce qu'il venait enfin de comprendre. Mais le bruit se fit plus insistant et venait troubler sa tranquillité. Il y avait du remue-ménage de l'autre côté du mur : il entendait les chaises qui bougeaient lorsque les policiers se relevaient, les éclats de voix et les poings qui s'abattaient sur une table. On avait sans doute arrêté quelqu'un de plus cette nuit, qui contrairement à lui opposait une résistance un peu plus farouche. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de crimes commis en une journée, même dans une si petite ville.

Il se demanda ce qui allait se passer… Il était innocent, mais pour le faire comprendre à des policiers obéissants aux ordres et un juge persuadé du contraire, la partie n'était pas gagnée.

Un mot attira soudain l'attention du demi-youkai : quelqu'un criait son nom. Mais qui pouvait… ? Il reconnut immédiatement la voix qui s'imposait de plus en plus de l'autre côté de la cellule : Hakkai.

Il se releva en s'appuyant contre le mur et écouta attentivement. Pas de doute, c'était bien la voix d'Hakkai. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Avait-il été lui aussi arrêté ? Mais pour quelle raison ? Et pourquoi criait-il son nom alors ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens…

La porte de la pièce qui renfermait les cellules s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser entrer deux policiers. Ils se dirigèrent vers lui et ouvrirent sa porte.

- Sors, tu es libre.

- Mais comment… ?

- Tu peux remercier ton ami, il nous a donné un alibi solide. Il doit tenir à toi, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se démener autant pour libérer un suspect. Il est même allé réveiller le commissaire !

- Hein ?

Mais les deux policiers l'entraînèrent en dehors de la cellule jusqu'au bureau du sergent de garde. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, la première chose qu'il vit fut Hakkai, debout au milieu de la salle, qui le fixait avec une sorte de peur fébrile.

- M. Sha Gojyo ?

Le sergent l'avait interpellé et le demi-youkai tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Oui ?

- Ce monsieur certifie que vous avez passé l'après-midi ensemble hier. Est-ce vrai ?

Son regard soupçonneux ne désarçonna pas Gojyo qui lui confirma ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Oui, c'est la vérité.

- Bien, soupira l'homme, dans ce cas, vous êtes libre. Avec toutes nos excuses. Mais vous auriez dû nous le dire plus tôt.

Le demi-youkai ne le regardait même plus : il était concentré sur Hakkai et sur ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était venu l'aider…

- Vous pouvez sortir monsieur, insista le policier devant son air figé.

Gojyo sursauta et obéit. Ils sortirent ensemble avec Hakkai, sans un mot. Dokugakuji les attendait à la sortie et dés qu'il le vit, il accourut devant Gojyo. Il le prit par les épaules et lui dit, un peu mal à l'aise :

- Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi Gojyo. Tu es mon frère, je n'avais aucun droit de te soupçonner. Je suis vraiment désolé.

- Ce n'est rien Doku, et je te comprends parfaitement, lui répondit Gojyo, un peu ému de la déclaration de son frère.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Maintenant, si ça ne te gêne pas, j'aimerais parler à Hakkai….

- Je comprends. Je vous laisse alors.

Et Dokugakuji s'éloigna sans rien dire, conscient que les deux amis avaient des choses plus importantes à se dire.

Ce que Gojyo fit sans attendre.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc à Hakkai.

L'ancien humain regarda la silhouette du médecin disparaître dans la nuit avant de répondre :

- Parce que je ne t'avais pas tout dit. Et parce que tu es innocent.

Il lança un regard à Gojyo, un peu inquisiteur. Le demi-youkai comprit la question muette.

- Oui, je suis innocent, en tout cas pour le meurtre de Nora…

- Et pour le reste aussi, déclara soudain Hakkai.

Ce fut au tour de Gojyo de le regarder d'un air un peu soupçonneux.

- Tu veux dire que… Tu me pardonnes ?

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à pardonner. Je suis peut-être allé un peu trop loin sans t'écouter vraiment. Je suis désolé…

- Hakkai… murmura Gojyo, touché.

Il avait l'impression que ses rêves se réalisaient à l'instant même.

- Tu n'étais pas vraiment responsable et… Tu me manques Gojyo. Beaucoup trop. Au point que j'en étouffe. Je… Je veux que l'on reforme un couple.

- Hakkai, moi aussi j'ai compris quelque chose…

- Ah oui ?

- Je ne veux pas que l'on reforme un couple…

- Mais Gojyo.. ?

- Non, attends, laisse-moi finir !

Hakkai soupira tristement mais se retint et l'écouta.

- Tu vois Hakkai, j'ai compris quelque chose. Je ne t'ai jamais assez dit combien je t'aimais, et plus j'y repensais dans cette cellule, plus je me disais que j'aurai dû te le dire plus souvent, j'aurais dû te le crier dés le matin et te le murmurer tous les soirs…

Hakkai baissa la tête, ému. Et tremblant sur ce qui allait suivre.

- J'avais l'impression sordide de ne rien t'avoir laissé de notre amour, et j'ai pensé à l'enfant… J'ai compris qu'il résumait à lui tout seul notre amour et… Je ne veux pas que l'on reforme un couple, je veux que l'on forme une famille.

Surpris et incroyablement ému, Hakkai ne pu se retenir et il sauta au cou de Gojyo, qui le reçut en riant.

- C'est un oui ?

Et pour toute réponse, Hakkai l'embrassa. Aussi fort qu'il l'aimait.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Gojyo lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ils étaient rentrés ensemble chez eux, encore un peu embarrassés. Ils s'étaient séparés deux mois entiers, comment reprendre la vie comme avant ?

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Gojyo qui vint au secours d'Hakkai. Il l'invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui, malgré l'heure tardive, et l'attira contre son épaule en l'entourant d'un bras. L'ancien humain s'y laissa doucement aller, savourant de nouveau la douce chaleur du demi-youkai contre lui. Là, il se sentait bien, incroyablement bien. Il avait l'impression qu'il était de nouveau entier…

- Maintenant, dis-moi tout, je veux tout savoir, murmura Gojyo.

- Sur quoi ? demanda doucement Hakkai.

- Sur le bébé. Je veux connaître mon enfant.

Ces mots touchèrent profondément Hakkai. Il sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, même s'il faisait tout pour les arrêter. Lorsqu'il porta sa main à ses yeux, Gojyo le remarqua et lui demanda, un peu inquiet :

- Ça ne va pas Hakkai ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Non, c'est rien. C'est juste que je m'étais habitué à avoir cet enfant seul, mais je viens de comprendre que c'était une grosse bêtise… Au fond de moi, je crois que j'avais un peu peur… Mais je sais qu'avec toi, tout ira bien.

Gojyo l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je ne peux rien garantir tu sais, peut-être que je serai le pire père au monde… Je lui apprendrai sans doute à jouer au poker et je l'habituerai à l'alcool dés le biberon, qui sait ?

Hakkai rit en entendant cela : il voyait tout à fait la scène. Gojyo posa tout à coup sa main sur son ventre, là où grandissait l'enfant. Son contact chaud le surprit.

- Mais malgré tous mes défauts, je crois que je pourrai l'aimer. Je t'aime déjà toi, et comme j'ai compris que mon amour se réaliserait dans ce bébé, alors il sera le gamin le plus choyé du monde.

- Gojyo…

- Alors il faut que tu me dises tout, parce que je veux t'aider, mais je veux aussi le connaître dés maintenant. Par exemple, il va naître quand ?

- J'en suis à quatre mois de grossesse, alors d'ici quatre ou cinq mois, il devrait être là. S'il n'y aucun problème…

- Il n'y en aura aucun, je te le jure. Et pour ce faire, je crois que tu devrais arrêter d'aller travailler. Cette directrice te met trop la pression, tu vas finir par exploser !

- Et comment on va vivre si je ne travaille pas ?

- Parce que tu crois que le poker ne rapporte pas ? Allons, ne te fais pas de souci pour ça, j'ai beaucoup de chance aux cartes.

Ils passèrent le reste de la nuit à discuter, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Gojyo découvrait son enfant et Hakkai pouvait enfin envisager l'avenir avec un peu plus de sérénité.

Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil se dessinaient à l'horizon, Gojyo se rendit compte qu'il parlait tout seul : Hakkai s'était endormi, épuisé.

Il se leva doucement, le prit dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à leur chambre. Là, il l'installa dans le lit et se coucha à ses côtés, blottis tous deux sous la couette. Il le prit dans ses bras et posa l'une de ses mains sur son ventre. Il s'endormit serein.

A suivre….

Et voilà notre cher couple réconcilié ! De toute façon, ils m'auraient tué si je les avais pas raccommodé !lol

Bon, ils viennent de traverser une rude épreuve… Mais comme je suis un tantinet sadique, (vous avez dû le remarquer !lol) je ne crois pas que ce calme plat va durer… J'en suis même sûre !lol Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	12. On fait la paix

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très talentueuse Minekura ! Vu son talent, je préfère d'ailleurs les lui laisser.

Je réitère les mêmes excuses que j'ai fait dans mes autres fics : j'étais en vacances et en période d'examens, donc mes fics en ont souffert, et vous m'en voyez désolée. Encore gomen !

Voilà la suite tant attendue. Cette fic est vraiment mon bébé, je l'adore ! J'espère que c'est pareil pour vous !

Bon, Gojyo est pardonné, retour en famille avec Hakkai, mais vous pensez bien que je ne vais pas les laisser en paix trop longtemps… Niarck niarck ! Mais pour ce chapitre, c'est repos !

Gros bisous à tout le monde, surtout à ma bêta-lectrice sur cette fic, j'ai nommé Kaoro !

Et bonne lecture !

**_Transformation _**

_Chapitre 12 : On fait la paix_

Les rayons du soleil rentraient doucement dans la chambre, mais ils ne réveillèrent pas Gojyo. Ce fut une main caressante qui s'en chargea… Caressante et insistante en plus. Elle dérivait lentement sur son torse, comme pour en apprendre les moindres détails par cœur, et s'assurer qu'il n'était pas une illusion. Comment elle avait atterri sur son torse en réussissant à déboutonner sa chemise, Gojyo s'en moquait comme de l'an quarante. Il appréciait trop ces caresses pour en venir à se poser des questions aussi stupides. Mais lorsqu'elle s'aventura sur ses flancs, endroit délicat, Gojyo esquissa un léger mouvement de recul. Il détestait les chatouilles.

- Hum, je savais que tu étais réveillé…, murmura une voix tout prés de lui.

Il connaissait cette voix, il en avait rêvé pendant longtemps… Etait-ce encore un rêve, ou était-il réellement le plus heureux des hommes ?

Pour confirmer ses doutes, il souleva une paupière et aperçut deux yeux verts qui le regardaient, une lueur de malice et d'amusement flottant sur leurs prunelles. Les deux yeux en question se rapprochèrent, se fermèrent, et il sentit soudain une bouche se poser sur la sienne.

Le demi-youkai du se rendre à l'évidence : il était le plus heureux des hommes et sans approfondir cette constatation, il renvoya son baiser à Hakkai.

Les lèvres de l'ancien humain le quittèrent et vinrent parcourir son torse découvert. Pouvait-on rêver meilleur réveil ? Les bras du demi-youkai l'entourèrent alors et se mirent à caresser son dos, lentement, encore peu sûres d'elles.

- Hakkai…

- Hum ?…

- Ça ne veut pas poser problème avec le bébé ?

- Gros bêta…

Les lèvres de Gojyo s'étirèrent en un large sourire, complètement envoûté par les caresses de l'ancien humain qui se faisaient plus insistantes. Décidément, Hakkai était bien entreprenant ce matin, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Ils firent l'amour tendrement, et très lentement, savourant leur étreinte le plus longtemps possible. Gojyo se montra très tendre, et traita Hakkai avec le plus grand soin, comme s'il avait peur de le casser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, reprenant leurs souffles, Gojyo se rendit compte que son amant luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et lui dit :

- Tu devrais te reposer mon amour… On est dimanche, tu n'as pas à aller travailler, alors profites-en. Je vais aller préparer le petit-déjeuner, pendant ce temps repose-toi.

Hakkai lui sourit et s'endormit aussitôt. Gojyo le regarda quelques temps avant de se lever pour aller préparer à manger. Le petit-déjeuner était bien le seul repas qu'il était capable d'assumer sans provoquer de catastrophe à la cuisine, alors autant exploiter ses talents…

Il alla à la cuisine et fit bouillir l'eau pour le café. En ouvrant le frigo pour prendre des œufs, il découvrit un amoncellement de morceaux de foie qui s'entassait sur un rayon. Il savait qu'Hakkai aimait cela, mais tout de même, là il exagérait un peu… Et quand il ouvrit un placard pour trouver du sel, il eut la désagréable surprise de trouver un nombre impressionnant de boîte d'épinards… Quel était donc ce drôle de régime que s'imposait l'ancien humain ? Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas obligé de s'y adonner, étant donné que le foie et les épinards étaient bien les seule choses qu'il était totalement incapable de manger, même sous la torture…

Il prépara le petit-déjeuner, mais intrigué de ce qu'il avait trouvé, il décida de faire un tour dans la maison pour voir si d'autres choses avaient changé. Au cas où…

Il découvrit ainsi une pile impressionnante de livres sur les enfants qui s'entassaient devant la bibliothèque, déjà envahie de bouquins tous aussi divers les uns que les autres. Il en feuilleta deux-trois, curieux de ce qu'ils annonçaient. Il fut attendri devant une photo qui montrait une mère avec son enfant dans les bras, mais ne poussa pas plus loin son exploration quand il tomba sur une explication de l'accouchement qui lui coupa l'envie de manger. Il reposa le livre avec une grimace de dégoût et poussa ses recherches ailleurs.

En réalité, peu de choses avaient changé, mais on sentait déjà la présence de l'enfant. Comme le petit biberon qui trônait dans un coin du meuble de la cuisine, attendant fièrement son principal utilisateur.

Gojyo eut l'impression qu'on avait remplacé son cœur par celui d'un artichaut, tellement tous ces détails le touchaient, mais peut-être était-ce cela avoir un enfant… Devenir un peu plus sensible…

Mais ce qui le marqua le plus, ce fut quand il poussa la porte de l'ancien bureau où Hakkai avait l'habitude de travailler. Visiblement, il devrait à l'avenir se contenter de la table du salon pour corriger ses copies, car à la place du bureau trônait un petit lit pour enfant en bois… La pièce avait été entièrement tapissé d'un papier bleu ciel, une couleur agréable aux yeux, orné de motifs doux qui rendait la petit chambre très accueillante, assez intimiste. Elle respirait la douceur et la paix. Dans un coin, il y avait une petite armoire pour les futures affaires, ainsi qu'un meuble où Hakkai pourrait s'occuper du bébé. Son amant avait décidément tout préparé avec soin, et Gojyo ressentit une émotion étrange quand il imagina le berceau rempli de son futur propriétaire…

- Comment tu trouves ?

Gojyo se retourna, surpris. Hakkai l'observait dans l'encadrement de la porte, attentif à sa réaction. Il entra et s'approcha.

- C'est un peu rudimentaire, mais je pense que ça fera l'affaire non ?

- Oui… Oui…, répondit Gojyo, encore un peu ému. Quand je vois ça…

- Oui ?

- Et bien, tu vois, ça me fait un peu un choc… Ce n'est plus une plaisanterie…

Hakkai lui passa un bras autour de la taille.

- Moi aussi ça me fait un peu peur, tu sais…

- Mais toi, tu es toujours au milieu des enfants, tu sais comment faire.

- Peut-être, mais je ne sais absolument pas comment être parent. J'étais orphelin, avec aucune idée de ce que pouvait être une famille, tu sais. C'est vraiment un terrain inconnu pour moi et…

- Et tu vas t'en sortir à merveille ! s'exclama Gojyo pour le rassurer. Tu adores les gosses, alors il n'y a pas de raison. L'amour suffit parfois pour être un bon père, crois-moi, je sais ce que je dis. J'ai eu une mère, et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle était vraiment une bonne mère…

Hakkai constata qu'il venait de réveiller de mauvais souvenirs chez son amant.

- Excuse-moi, n'en parlons plus. Et tu as raison, je l'aime déjà ce petit, alors je ne peux pas être si catastrophique que ça dans le rôle de parent…

- Tu vois… lui sourit Gojyo. Au fait, il faudra que j'aille faire des courses, de toute urgence.

Hakkai rit en entendant cela.

- Ah, je vois que tu as ouvert le frigo.

- Oui, j'en ai encore de cœur qui bat de frayeur. Tu fais une fixation sur le foie et les épinards ?

- Non, c'est juste que c'est conseillé pour le bébé et… Comme j'étais un peu perdu, je crois que j'ai exagéré…

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une oui ! Je vais m'occuper de ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Pas question que tu continues un régime pareil. En attendant, tu vas petit-déjeuner et retourner te reposer.

- Mais je vais bien Gojyo, pas de souci.

- C'est ça, et tes paupières se ferment toutes seules par hasard ? Je ne veux rien entendre, tu vas m'obéir !

Comprenant qu'il avait de toute façon raison, l'ancien humain lui fit un geste militaire en riant.

- Chef, oui chef !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gojyo veilla sur Hakkai comme une mère : une fois le petit-déjeuner avalé, il tint sa promesse et l'obligea à se coucher pendant qu'il allait faire quelques courses. Il trouverait bien une boutique ouverte le dimanche, tout le monde ne faisait pas la grasse matinée comme eux tout de même.

Lorsqu'il rentra, les bras chargés d'aliments un peu plus appétissants, il trouva Hakkai en pleine discussion avec Yaone, qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle sourit en le voyant et lui dit bonjour.

- Je suis contente que tout aille mieux, leur dit-elle.

- Merci, répondit Gojyo en posant ses sacs. Comment va Hakkai ?

- Très bien, je te rassure. Il n'y a aucun problème. Vous devriez avoir un beau bébé, lui révéla-t-elle, joyeuse.

- Tant mieux. Et c'est quoi ce régime à la noix que tu lui avais conseillé ? Sérieux, je plains toutes les femmes enceintes de devoir manger ça. Quelle horreur !

Yaone rit devant la grimace de Gojyo.

- Non, Hakkai a juste pris mes conseils à peu trop à la lettre…

- Hé, ne faites pas comme si je n'étais pas là ! s'insurgea l'ancien humain. Je me suis un peu emballé, c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas dramatique… Au moins, j'ai fait les provisions pour les mois à venir, plaisanta-t-il.

Il remarqua alors un gros paquet que tenait Gojyo, et qu'il n'avait pas déposé avec les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Oh, rien du tout… Je reviens.

Le demi-youkai s'éloigna vers la chambre du futur bébé, le sac à la main. Curieux, Hakkai fit signe à Yaone de ne pas faire de bruit et il suivit son amant discrètement. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, il le vit sortir une grosse peluche en forme de nounours du sac, et la déposa doucement dans le berceau, en prenant soin de la positionner correctement pour que l'ours ait l'air d'ouvrir les bras pour accueillir quelqu'un. Hakkai sourit devant la scène : c'était si mignon… Cette fois-ci, il était sûr que Gojyo serait un bon père, il n'y avait aucun doute. Absorbé par ses pensées, il ne vit pas que Gojyo était ressorti et l'observait.

- Hakkai ?

- Oh, pardon. Merci pour le bébé…

- Ah, ça… J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une peluche pareille, je suis sûr qu'il en sera très content.

- Il ? Pourquoi ça serait un garçon ? demanda Hakkai.

- Parce que je me vois très mal apprendre à ma fille comment draguer ! répliqua en riant le demi-youkai.

- Toi alors…

Yaone se rapprocha, et coupant leur petite discussion, elle demanda à Hakkai s'il avait besoin de vêtements.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Hakkai, quand on attend un enfant, il est fréquent qu'on change de taille, tu sais, se moqua-t-elle gentiment devant son manque de compréhension.

- Ah oui, maintenant que tu me le dis, je me sens un peu serré dans mes pantalons…

- Bon, je crois que Gojyo va être bon pour aller faire d'autres courses… Pense grand Gojyo, ça prends de la place un bébé.

A suivre….

Je vous avais dit qu'ils faisaient la paix ! On repousse l'action à plus tard, laissons-les souffler…

Gros bisous à tout le monde, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu


	13. Mouvements inquiétants

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très talentueuse Minekura ! Vu son talent, je préfère d'ailleurs les lui laisser.

Gros bisous à ma bêta-lectrice Kaoro ! C'est ne grande partie grâce à elle que vous avez cette fic, alors vous pouvez la remercier !

Et gros bisous pour toutes vos reviews, vous n'imaginez pas combien elles me font plaisir !

**_Transformation _**

_Chapitre 13 : Mouvements inquiétants _

Effectivement, le ventre d'Hakkai s'arrondissait doucement. Quand il l'avait remarqué, Gojyo en avait été comme fou. Il n'avait cessé de le regarder en s'extasiant :

- Bon sang, il est là, il est vraiment là….

Puis il avait posé sa main sur le ventre d'Hakkai, s'était rapproché et avait murmuré au bébé :

- Alors gamin, comment c'est là-dedans ?

Hakkai avait beaucoup ri. Gojyo devenait de plus en plus attendrissant au fil des jours, et Hakkai était heureux que tout finisse comme cela. Ou commence, au choix.

Le demi-youkai avait même accepté quelques concessions, à commencer par celle du tabac, ce qui n'avait pas été une mince affaire… Lorsqu'Hakkai l'avait vu allumer une cigarette devant lui, il lui avait tout simplement retiré de la bouche en lui expliquant que cela était nocif pour le bébé. Gojyo avait un peu râlé, pour la forme, et il était allé fumer dehors. Les jours suivants, il avait souvent oublié cette nouvelle règle et plus d'une fois Hakkai avait été obligé de la lui rappeler.

Mais ce fut bientôt la seule règle dictée par Hakkai. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Gojyo prit les choses de la maison en main et refusa du jour au lendemain qu'Hakkai fasse le moindre travail manuel un peu trop fatiguant. Et l'ancien humain se laissa faire… Il fallait dire pour sa défense qu'il était dans une période où son sommeil changeait, et il lui arrivait souvent d'avoir une envie subite de dormir, qui le laissait somnolent. Généralement, son amant s'en rendait compte assez vite et l'obligeait à aller dormir, ce à quoi Hakkai obéissait. Pendant ce temps, Gojyo se chargea donc des tâches ménagères… De temps en temps, Hakkai retrouvait des cadavres d'araignées probablement mortes de rire, ou des mouches empoisonnées par les nombreux plats qu'avait fait brûler le demi-youkai… Mais il ne disait rien, et admirait, non sans parfois dissimuler un sourire, son homme à l'œuvre. Il avait pourtant proposé son aide, mais Gojyo avait refusé net. Alors Hakkai se contentait de regarder. Cependant, le spectacle valait le détour… Il était vrai qu'il était rare d'admirer Gojyo, un tablier sur les hanches, en train de s'acharner vaillamment à préparer un repas digne de ce nom, ou en plein effort devant des tâches de graisses qui refusaient de disparaître. Plus d'une fois, Hakkai sursauta en l'entendant proférer des jurons dignes des bars les plus mal fréquentés. Mais malgré toutes ses difficultés, Gojyo poursuivait ses efforts, et Hakkai en était réellement touché.

Une semaine après leur réconciliation, ils apprirent par Dokugakuji que Yuki s'était dénoncé pour le meurtre de Nora. Apparemment ce n'était qu'un accident, une dispute qui avait mal fini, mais le jeune homme, rongé par le remord, avait préféré se rendre. Si Gojyo fut choqué, il n'en dit pas un mot. La mort de la jeune femme, même s'il ne la connaissait pratiquement pas, l'avait marqué. Elle semblait si douce, si gentille de son vivant, et un malheureux accident l'avait privé de connaître le bonheur… Et d'imaginer que son ami Yuki en était le responsable le mettait mal à l'aise ? Comment, alors que tout leur souriait, le monde pouvait ainsi s'écrouler pour eux, si jeunes ? Il y avait là une erreur de la nature, un problème évident. Il se surprit en train de se promettre qu'il n'en serait jamais ainsi pour leur enfant. Il ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse un tel malheur, que sa vie soit finie avant d'avoir commencé.

Hakkai sentit que son amant allait mal et il le laissa méditer en paix. Après tout, il était normal que cela le trouble… Pour sa part, il ne connaissait pas la jeune femme, et n'avait jamais réellement connu Yuki, qu'il évitait autant que possible, ainsi l'affaire le concernait beaucoup moins. Cependant, il se promit d'aller un jour sur la tombe de Nora. Il ne l'avait vu que quelques minutes, mais il avait senti que c'était une personne bien. Et il ne l'avait pas vraiment remercié… Oui, un jour il irait la voir…

Mais la vie avait ses exigences, aussi commencèrent-ils à tourner la page. Gojyo oublia ses questions métaphysiques pour se préoccuper uniquement de ce cadeau qu'on lui faisait, l'enfant qu'attendait Hakkai. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on vivait une telle chose ! Il déposa le souvenir de Nora dans un coin de son âme, en lui disant au revoir.

Leur esprit fut bien vite occupé par tout autre chose lorsque Hakkai apprit qu'il était mis à la porte de l'école. Depuis cette fameuse réunion manquée, l'ancien humain n'était pas retourné au travail, à cause de son état physique et aussi à cause de Gojyo, qui le retenait à la maison. Trop heureuse de son absence répétée, la directrice en avait évidemment profité pour le licencier, chose dont elle rêvait depuis longtemps. Cela n'étonnait pas Hakkai, qui connaissait la haine qu'elle avait à son égard, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir découragé devant tant d'intolérance. Par contre, Gojyo avait été ravi de la nouvelle : il savait qu'Hakkai ne trouverait pas son bonheur avec une directrice aussi antipathique. Enfin libre, il pourrait se reposer pendant quelques temps et rechercher tranquillement un autre emploi où il serait convenablement traité au moins. Encouragé par le demi-youkai, Hakkai se mit alors à la recherche d'un travail. Il eut la chance de trouver un poste dans une autre école, avec à sa tête un directeur très sympathique. Il lui expliqua sa situation professionnelle et le directeur lui dit que cela convenait parfaitement, puisqu'un de ses employés partait à la retraite d'ici un an. Hakkai serait alors accueilli à bras ouverts. L'ancien humain en ressentit un grand soulagement et enfin débarrassé de ce problème, il pu se consacrer avec bonheur à sa grossesse.

En conclusion, la vie avait repris son cours, promettant mille richesses…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

- Sanzo ! cria Kougaiji en l'apercevant à l'autre bout de la rue.

Il courut jusqu'à lui, traversant la foule dense du marché. Le moine l'attendit patiemment, une cigarette à la bouche, surveillant d'un œil attentif l'agitation du singe qui l'avait accompagné, et qui ne rêvait que de dévaliser les étalages.

- Sanzo…

Kougaiji reprit son souffle et sourit en voyant Goku baver devant des pains à la viande.

- Je croyais que tu détestais le marché ?

- On a le droit de se balader dans les rues, à ce que je sache, répondit sèchement le bonze.

« Hum, il est de bonne humeur… » constata ironiquement Kougaiji.

- Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu. Mais ça tombe bien, parce qu'il fallait absolument que je te parle de quelque chose.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

Goku repéra soudain un marchand de nems et se précipita sur son étalage, devant l'œil craintif du vendeur.

- Goku ! cria le moine pour l'arrêter, sans succès.

- Laisse tomber, c'est un grand garçon maintenant. Ce que j'ai à te dire est plus important.

Sanzo quitta le singe des yeux pour lancer un regard interrogateur à Kougaiji. Il avait attiré son attention.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me demandais si après la destruction de Gyamao, quelques youkais ne seraient pas resté fous.. ?

- Impossible, trancha le bonze. Une fois Gyokumen vaincue, tout s'est arrêté de lui-même. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ces rumeurs sur une bande de youkais qui sèment la zizanie là où ils passent persistent, et je me demandais si ce n'était pas la raison.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces rumeurs ?

Kougaiji expliqua en détail toute l'histoire à Sanzo, tandis que Goku sautait d'étalage en étalage, de plus en plus affamé plus à mesure que les mets défilaient sous ses yeux. Une fois au courant, le moine jeta sa cigarette par terre, l'écrasant sans ménagement.

- Je vois… A mon avis, ce n'est rien de sérieux, ne t'inquiète pas Kougaiji. D'une part, ça ne sert à rien, et d'autre part, quelqu'un finira bien par les arrêter.

- On m'a dit qu'ils se rapprochaient de la ville. Ils pourraient même arriver d'ici peu… Cette histoire m'ennuie. Il paraît qu'ils sont nombreux… On a enfin une paix fragile avec les humains, et voilà qu'une bande de crétins vient tout mettre à terre. A croire qu'ils préfèrent la guerre… Je ne les comprendrais jamais…

- Tu n'es pas le seul, si ça peut te rassurer. Voilà longtemps que j'ai cessé d'essayer de comprendre les créatures qui peuplaient cette terre… Je n'en ai tiré qu'une conclusion : ils sont tous aussi débiles les uns que les autres ! A commencer par ce singe qui m'énerve…

Alors que Goku le frôlait, Sanzo le rattrapa par le col et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

- Hé Sanzo… !

- Arrête de courir partout, tu me donnes le tournis. De toute façon, je ne t'achèterai rien.

- Mais euh… C'est pas gentil ça.

- Je sais, répondit le moine dans un micro-sourire.

Kougaiji sourit lui aussi : ces deux-là ne changeraient jamais.

- Au fait, comment va Hakkai ? Je suppose que tu viens de chez lui, non ?

- Non, je ne suis pas allé chez eux depuis longtemps… Il paraît que sa grossesse avance bien.

- Oui, ma femme m'a dit que tout se passait bien. Il en est à son huitième mois, le jour J ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Kougaiji.

- Hum… soupira Sanzo d'un air las, comme si tout cela ne l'emballait que très peu. J'irai peut-être le voir…

- Oh oui, Sanzo, s'exclama Goku, on va le voir ?

- On verra, répliqua Sanzo.

Kougaiji ne pu s'empêcher de rire doucement devant l'air fermé du moine. Il savait que le sort de ses amis n'était pas si indifférent à Sanzo, mais fidèle à sa réputation, même si personne ne savait plus à quoi servait maintenant cet honneur un peu ridicule, le bonze préférait cacher ses véritables sentiments. Quoiqu'à l'égard de Goku, ceux-ci étaient très clairs. Tout le monde s'accordait pour les trouver très mignons tous les deux.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, il faut que je trouve des cubes en bois, j'en ai promis à Ceit.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec vos mômes ? s'exclama Sanzo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cependant, les inquiétudes de Kougaiji étaient fondées, et Sanzo aurait dû se montrer moins optimiste…

Personne n'avait fait attention à eux quand ils étaient entré en ville, et ils s'étaient séparés en nombreux petits groupes pour ne pas plus éveiller l'attention, mais les youkais qui occupaient le bar ce soir-là n'avaient pas l'air d'enfants de cœur. Le patron avait bien remarqué leur air louche, les armes qui pendaient à leurs ceintures et leurs mauvais sourires… Mais comment leur refuser l'entré de son établissement ? Pour plus de tranquillité, il avait donné sa soirée à sa serveuse, refusant que la jeune fille s'expose ainsi, et s'était chargé de tout le travail à lui tout seul.

Le début de la soirée se déroula plutôt bien : les youkais se contentaient de rester dans leur coin et vidaient verre sur verre en riant entre eux. Ils n'étaient pas encore assez saouls pour se permettre d'ennuyer les autres clients habituels. Mais ceux-ci se gardaient bien de les provoquer, comprenant qu'il suffisait d'une étincelle pour que le feu s'allume.

Lorsque Gojyo fit son entrée, il remarqua tout de suite l'ambiance tendue qui régnait dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de ses amis de jeu et s'assit avec eux.

- Alors les gars, vous en tirez une tronche ! Ce sont ces youkais qui vous font peur ?

- Toi aussi tu les as remarqué…

- Un peu mon vieux, ils sont aussi voyants qu'un furoncle au milieu de la figure !

- Ils sont là depuis le début de la soirée, et ils s'enfilent verre sur verre. C'est pas qu'ils nous ennuient, mais à la vitesse où ils boivent, je sens qu'ils vont commencer à nous chercher des noises dans pas longtemps…

- Mais pour l'instant, tout va bien, s'exclama Gojyo. Alors, si on la faisait cette partie ? J'ai besoin d'argent. Et je sens que la chance est venue avec moi ce soir…

- Alors on est foutus les gars ! répondit en riant un de ses amis.

Effectivement, Gojyo eut beaucoup de chance ce soir-là. Il réussit à gagner pas mal d'argent et à s'éclipser du bar avant que les youkais, beaucoup trop éméchés, ne déclarent une bagarre qui réduisit la pièce en un vaste champ de bataille… Ayant enfin trouvé un sujet de discorde, à savoir une simple bousculade, les youkais s'étaient défoulés sur les pauvres clients… Le patron était véritablement désolé de voir cela.

En sortant du bar avant que les forces de l'ordre n'interviennent, les youkais avaient filé cuver leur vin ailleurs, dans un autre bar encore présentable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on leur a mis quand même ! s'enthousiasmait l'un d'eux. Ça fait du bien…

- Ouais, surtout que leur tête me revenait pas du tout, répondit l'un d'eux en bafouillant, ivre.

- Y en a un, il avait les cheveux rouges, je lui ai mis une de ces beigne dis donc !

- Mais non abruti, il était parti avant qu'on se batte ! T'es mytho toi.

- Je crois que je le connaissais… fit l'un d'eux, en essayant de réfléchir malgré l'alcool qui l'engourdissait.

- Ouais, il me disait quelque chose à moi aussi….

Ils continuèrent leur route et dévastèrent le bar suivant, complètement ivres. Là encore, ils réussirent à partir avant d'être arrêtés, filant entre les doigts des policiers.

A suivre…

Hum, ils ne me disent rien ces youkais, et vous ?


	14. Une histoire de cornichons

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très talentueuse Minekura ! Vu son talent, je préfère d'ailleurs les lui laisser.

Gros bisous à ma bêta-lectrice Kaoro ! C'est ne grande partie grâce à elle que vous avez cette fic, alors vous pouvez la remercier !

Et un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews toujours aussi gentilles !

Bon, l'histoire ne se précise pas trop, mais ça arrive, promis !

**_Transformation _**

_Chapitre 14 : Une histoire de cornichons_

Les youkais avaient réussi à trouver une planque sûre, un peu éloignée de la ville d'où ils pouvaient organiser en toute tranquillité leurs mauvais coups. Pour l'instant, ils se contentaient d'aller provoquer quelques bagarres dans les bars, tard le soir… Ils se plaisaient bien ici et comptaient en profiter un peu. Ils avaient l'habitude que les gens fuient sur leur passage dans les autres villes, mais ici, ne connaissant pas encore de quoi ils étaient capables, les habitants de se méfiaient pas d'eux.

Le soir allait bientôt tomber, et les youkais se préparaient à sortir quand l'un d'eux revint, tout essoufflé.

- Hé les gars, vous vous souvenez du mec aux cheveux rouges de l'autre fois ?

- Ouais, pourquoi ? demanda un youkai.

- Ben je crois savoir qui c'est…

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça nous fasse ? répliqua un autre, hargneux.

- Vous vous souvenez du groupe au bonze Sanzo ?

- Et comment ! s'exclama un youkai dans le fond de la salle. Ces salauds ont tué plusieurs de mes cousins.

- Ouais, et moi ils ont réglé son compte à mon frère !

- Et moi à mon meilleur pote !

Plusieurs exclamations surgirent d'un peu partout : visiblement, certains d'entre eux avaient des comptes à rendre au groupe du moine.

- Et bien justement, répondit le premier youkai, ce type, celui aux cheveux rouges, il en faisait partie !

Son intervention amena le silence dans la planque. S'ils s'étaient douté qu'un de leur pires ennemis leur tomberait entre les mains…

- T'es sûr ?

- Ouais, et il paraît même que le groupe de Sanzo est dans cette ville.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ?

- Je me suis bien renseigné, c'est tout. Beaucoup les considèrent ici comme des héros.

- Tu parles, c'est qu'une bande d'assassins ! Ils ont tué beaucoup des nôtres !

De nouveau les voix s'élevèrent.

L'un d'eux, qui semblait être le chef, ou du moins s'imposait par sa force, leur fit signe de se taire.

- Je pense que nous ne pouvons pas laisser ces crimes impunis mes frères !

- Ouais, crièrent les youkais d'une voix.

- Très bien, alors si vous êtes d'accord, on retrouve le groupe de ce salaud de moine et on les bute ! Ok ?

- Ouais !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Par petits groupes, ils avaient réussi à retrouver les membres du groupe de Sanzo, un par un. Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais avec un peu de patience, il les avaient repéré. Ils connaissaient déjà Gojyo, et en le suivant, ils avaient découvert sa maison où il habitait avec le deuxième membre de l'équipe. Et ils avaient aussi très vite repéré Sanzo et Goku, qui étaient sortis un jour de leur temple… Il fallait dire aussi que le singe avait le don de se faire remarquer…

Pour une fois, ils s'organisèrent, et mirent au point leur plan d'attaque. Ils feraient payer à ces salauds le meurtre de leurs frères.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hakkai se reposait : il en était à son huitième mois et son ventre s'étant encore plus arrondi, il se fatiguait plus vite.

L'ancien humain était heureux : Gojyo était le plus attentionné des futurs pères. En plus de s'occuper de la maison, avec un peu d'aide d'Hakkai quand même (il avait cédé à son amant qu'il avait pris en pitié en le voyant s'échiner comme un diable), il gérait les finances du ménage, en jouant pratiquement tous les soirs. Hakkai s'étonnait qu'il trouve encore des pigeons pour ses parties de cartes. De plus, il l'entourait de beaucoup de soins. Plus le temps passait, plus le demi-youkai attendait avec impatience la venue de leur enfant. Hakkai en était fier : jamais son enfant n'aurait un meilleur père !

De son côté, les désagréments premiers de la grossesse, à savoir nausées et malaises, étaient passés. Bien sûr, d'autres avaient suivi… Ainsi, il portait des vêtements de plus en plus larges, et même si Gojyo avait pris grand, Hakkai s'y sentait un peu à l'étroit. En raison de son ventre de plus en plus gros, Hakkai était obligé de rester à la maison, sans quoi les gens se seraient posé des questions en le voyant ainsi dans la rue. Ils avaient choisi de garder l'évènement discret, devinant que l'étaler au grand jour ne leur apporterait que des ennuis.

L'ancien humain avait également ressenti d'étranges envies, et depuis une certaine nuit, il se baladait fréquemment dans la maison avec un pot de cornichons.

En effet, il s'était réveillé en plein milieu d'une nuit, tiraillé par une pressante envie de manger des cornichons. Il s'était retourné dans le lit, avait tout tenté pour l'oublier, mais les cornichons ne sortaient pas de sa tête, comme s'il était possédé… A force de remuer dans le lit, il avait réveillé Gojyo qui s'était pressé contre lui, encore somnolent.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hakkai ? lui avait-il demandé d'une voix endormie.

- J'ai envie de cornichons…

- Je t'en achèterai demain, promis… Hum… Si on dormait maintenant ?

Hakkai avait essayé de trouver le sommeil, sans succès. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait des myriades de cornichons voler autour de lui, en le narguant. Il sentait déjà leur goût dans sa bouche… Il se releva soudainement dans le lit, énervé.

- Hakkai…

- Je suis désolé, mais il faut absolument que je mange des cornichons…

- Ça ne peut vraiment pas attendre ?

- D'habitude, les femmes enceintes ont envie de fraises, et bien moi ce sont des cornichons… Et il m'en faut tout de suite !

En soupirant, Gojyo se leva du lit.

- Bon, je vais t'en chercher, on doit en avoir au frigo… Mais ensuite, tu dors, d'accord ?

Hakkai lui fit un grand sourire, rassuré.

- Oui promis.

- Bon…

Ses paupières se fermant à moitié, le demi-youkai partit dans la cuisine chercher les fameux cornichons. La grossesse avait parfois de drôles d'aspects… Il ouvrit le frigo et se protégea les yeux, agressé par la lumière vive.

- Aah, évidemment il fallait que ça le prenne en pleine nuit… Bon, les cornichons…

A la vue de l'intérieur du frigo, un énorme doute envahit Gojyo. Il le referma, fouilla dans les placards et en vint à une terrible conclusion : il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un cornichon chez eux.

Hakkai ne trouverait jamais le repos, et lui non plus…

Furieux, et maintenant bien réveillé, il prit sa veste et sortit en claquant la porte. Il avait intérêt à être fort au poker le môme, pour mériter autant d'efforts…

Toujours debout dans son lit, Hakkai avait commencé à s'inquiéter avant de sortir de la chambre à son tour. Il ne trouva Gojyo nulle part. Où était-il donc passé ?

Le demi-youkai ne revint que trois quart d'heure plus tard… Avec un carton rempli de boîtes de cornichons.

- Gojyo ! s'exclama Hakkai en le voyant. Mais tu étais où ? Je me suis inquiété.

- Je les ai tes satanés cornichons ! Alors maintenant, bonne nuit.

Le demi-youkai posa sa veste et retourna directement se coucher.

Hakkai ouvrit immédiatement une boîte et commença à manger ses cornichons, son envie enfin calmée. Il soupira de satisfaction : c'était délicieux. Enfin apaisé, il jeta un regard sur le carton rempli : il n'allait pas être en manque de cornichons pour les deux mois à venir… Hakkai rit doucement en imaginant comment Gojyo avait pu se procurer ces cornichons en plein milieu de la nuit. Il avait dû réveiller l'épicier, tout ça pour quelques boîtes… Le vendeur avait dû être furieux… Mais le demi-youkai savait être persuasif…

Depuis, Gojyo faisait constamment le plein de boîtes de cornichons et Hakkai pouvait en dévorer dés que l'envie lui prenait. Décidément, ça n'arrivait qu'à eux ces histoires…

L'ancien humain se leva du canapé et alla regarder le soleil se coucher. C'était si beau… Il posa une main sur son ventre rebondi, pensant que bientôt il verrait le crépuscule avec son enfant. Plus qu'un mois à attendre… Il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure pour l'accouchement : il faisait entièrement confiance à Yaone et Dokugakuji.

Il soupira… Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était resté à la maison que l'envie le démangeait se sortir faire un tour. Mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'on le remarque dans son état, et il savait qu'il se surestimait : il serait vite fatigué avant d'avoir pu vraiment profiter de l'extérieur. Allez, plus qu'un mois à attendre… Mais ça en valait le coup.

Gojyo passa derrière lui et décrocha sa veste.

- Tu sors encore ce soir ? demanda Hakkai en se retournant.

- Oui, j'ai une famille à nourrir maintenant. Je n'aurai jamais cru que ça demande autant de parties de poker ! dit en riant le demi-youkai. Ne t'en fais pas, je reviens vite. De toute façon, j'ai une chance du diable en ce moment.

Hakkai lui sourit, et ressentit soudain un choc dans le ventre. Il s'appuya contre le mur, une petite grimace sur le visage. Hakuryu, le remarquant, poussa un petit cri vers son maître depuis la table où il dévorait une pomme. Il vint voleter prés de lui, cherchant à l'encourager muettement, ce qui fit sourire Hakkai.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Gojyo en accourant vers lui.

- Ça va, ne t'inquiètes pas. Le bébé vient de bouger.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Gojyo, émerveillé. Je peux ?

Hakkai acquiesça et son amant posa sa main sur son ventre, guettant une nouvelle réaction de l'enfant.

- Alors, petit monstre, on se réveille ?

En même temps, le bébé s'agita et donna un coup de pied. Gojyo le sentit sous sa paume et son visage s'extasia de bonheur.

- Il a réagi à ta voix, lui dit Hakkai en souriant.

- C'est merveilleux… Oh merci pour tout Hakkai !

Gojyo l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec passion. Puis il se pencha vers son ventre et s'adressa à l'enfant :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serai pas long.

A Hakkai :

- Tâche de te reposer.

Il embrassa une dernière fois Hakkai avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Ah, au fait, j'ai vu Sanzo il n'y a pas longtemps, se rappela-t-il.

- Ah oui ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il passerait te voir, et comme je sais que Goku a passé la journée chez Kougaiji, il se peut qu'il vienne ce soir.

- Tant mieux, ça me fera un peu d'occupation, s'enthousiasma l'ancien humain.

- Ok… Mais s'il te fatigue, n'hésite pas à le virer dehors !

- Mais je vais bien Gojyo, ce n'est pas ça qui me fatiguerait.

- Je sais, répondit le demi-youkai doucement. Mais j'aime bien imaginer la tête qu'il ferait si on le foutait dehors… Bon, à tout à l'heure.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En marchant dans les rues déjà sombres de la ville, Gojyo ne se rendit pas compte qu'on le suivait, tellement les youkais étaient discrets. Ils le virent entrer dans un bar, en même moment où d'autres venaient les rejoindre.

- Alors ? demanda leur chef.

- On a trouvé le jeune du groupe, il est dans une maison pas loin. Quand au moine, certains l'ont vu qui se dirigeait un peu à l'écart de la ville. Ces crétins sont si sûrs d'eux qu'ils ne remarquent même pas qu'on les espionne.

- Tant mieux, on profitera de l'effet de surprise. Bon, on se charge de l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Vous, allez prévenir les autres de s'occuper du gamin, et on rejoindra le reste pour s'occuper du moine. Au fait, tu disais à l'écart de la ville, mais ça ne serait pas chez le quatrième larron ?

- Si, je crois. En tout cas, il était dans la direction.

- Alors on fera d'une pierre deux coups. A tout à l'heure.

Puis il se retourna pour faire face aux trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

- A nous quatre, on devrait rapidement régler son compte à cet assassin. Allons-y.

A suivre…

….

Sachez que je n'ai rien inventé pour les cornichons !lol Certaines femmes enceintes ont peut-être envie de fraise, et bien ma mère (très innovatrice lol) a eut envie de tartes au citron pour moi et de cornichons (hé oui !) pour mon frère ! Donc ne m'en veuillez pas, je n'ai fait que raconter la vérité !lol

Et dans tout ça, ça vous a plu ?

Bisous à tout le monde


	15. Youkais vengeurs

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très talentueuse Minekura ! Vu son talent, je préfère d'ailleurs les lui laisser.

Gros bisous à ma bêta-lectrice Kaoro, qui m'a beaucoup aidé sur cette fic !

Ça y est enfin, de l'action ! je sais que beaucoup attendaient cela avec impatience, j'espère que vous serez comblés !

Bonne lecture !

**_Transformation _**

_Chapitre 15 : Youkais vengeurs…_

Gojyo posa ses cartes sur la table, fier comme un roi.

- Carré d'as ! Mes économies vous remercient de jouer avec moi.

Il élança sa main vers le pactole quand il remarqua la tête que faisaient ses compagnons de jeux, le regard fixé derrière lui.

- Voyons, je sais que je vous ruine, mais pas besoin de faire cette tête-là.

- La partie est terminée, lança une voix grave derrière lui.

- Comment ça, elle vient à peine de commencer…

Gojyo se retourna et se retrouva face à quatre brutes à l'aura menaçante.

- Y a un problème les gars ? On se connaît ?

- Le seul problème va être pour toi, salaud ! s'écria l'un d'eux en sortant une arme qu'il avait tenu dans son dos.

Il voulut la jeter sur Gojyo, mais le demi-youkai s'esquiva à temps et c'est sa chaise qui reçut le coup, cassant net.

- Mais ça va pas, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

- Tu vas payer pour tous tes crimes, ordure !

Alors qu'ils se jetaient sur lui, Gojyo s'élança, atteignit son premier adversaire d'un coup dans l'estomac qui le plia en deux. Profitant de sa faiblesse, il s'empara de son arme et se retrouva équipé devant les trois autres.

- Je ne vous connais pas et je ne cherche pas la bagarre, alors allez cuver votre vin ailleurs si vous ne voulez pas avoir d'ennuis.

- Nous on te connaît bien, Sha Gojyo, compagnon du moine Sanzo. Tu as tué plusieurs des nôtres, c'est à notre tour de les venger !

Négligeant le danger de l'arme entre les mains de Gojyo, un des youkais s'élança sur lui. Le demi-youkai para l'attaque et abattit son ennemi d'un coup bien placé sur la nuque. Le youkai s'affala, mort sur le coup.

Voyant comment la situation dégénérait, les amis de Gojyo voulurent l'aider, mais remarquant leur réaction, le demi-youkai les en empêcha.

- Laissez-moi faire, vous n'êtes pas de taille !

Effectivement, ils n'auraient pas tenu le coup face aux trois monstres, mais Gojyo, aidé de son arme, leur tint tête et les envoya au tapis. Il ne reçut qu'une légère égratignure au bras alors que ses adversaires se vidaient de leur sang dans le bar, touchés mortellement par Gojyo.

Une fois tous les youkais à terre, Gojyo s'approcha de l'un d'eux encore vivant et lui dit :

- Tu vois, tu ne faisais pas le poids, je t'avais prévenu…

L'autre cracha du sang et lui lança un regard haineux.

- De toute façon, nous serons vengé par nos frères… Dés qu'ils en auront fini avec tes camarades, tu seras le prochain à mourir…

- Quoi ? Quels camarades ? Ne me dis pas que…

- Nous savons tout sur vous, et mes frères sont déjà en train d'attaquer tes amis, ces assassins… Nous… Nous…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et mourut en crachant du sang.

Très énervé, Gojyo se releva et sortit rapidement du bar, laissant aux autres le soin de s'occuper des cadavres.

Une fois dans la rue, il courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Ces youkais avaient la rancune tenace… Ils auraient dû se douter qu'un jour on leur chercherait des ennuis de cette sorte, ils avaient tué beaucoup trop de youkais… Dire que Kougaiji les avait prévenu qu'une bande de youkais semeurs de troubles venaient ici… Au fait, Kougaiji !

Gojyo pensa immédiatement à Goku, qui passait la journée chez Ririn, et dériva sa course vers la droite, passant dans la rue où habitait Kougaiji. Il devait prévenir Goku, en espérant qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard… Ces fous avaient décidé de s'en prendre à tous les quatre…

Après avoir vu Goku, Gojyo se promit de foncer droit chez lui pour aller voir Hakkai. Pas question qu'il le laisse seul dans son état.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kougaiji était seul ce soir-là avec sa fille : Yaone avait du partir en urgence auprès d'une vieille femme qui s'était sentie mal. Il avait l'habitude de ces sorties nocturnes et n'en faisait plus cas : même si sa femme n'était pas médecin, les gens aimaient bien s'adresser à elle pour se soigner. Mais par contre, Ceit avait du mal à accepter la situation. Depuis une demi-heure, elle refusait de se coucher tant que sa mère ne serait pas là. Et malgré toute sa patience, Kougaiji commençait à s'énerver. Une dernière fois, il tenta de la raisonner :

- Ceit, la nuit est couchée depuis longtemps. Il fait dormir maintenant.

-Noon, veux pas…

- Ecoute Ceit, Papa va se fâcher et…

On frappa soudain à la porte.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre toi. Je vais voir, mais ensuite je te jure que tu vas dormir.

Kougaiji se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il reçut en guise de bonsoir un formidable coup de poing qui l'envoya au sol.

Profitant de sa faiblesse, plusieurs youkais entrèrent dans la maison, se bousculant et fouinant un peu partout dans la maison. Visiblement, ils cherchaient quelque chose.

- A l'étage !

Plusieurs d'entre eux montèrent les escaliers et s'engouffrèrent dans les chambres. Deux youkais trouvèrent enfin celui qu'il cherchaient, à savoir Goku et l'attaquèrent sans attendre. Un peu surpris, Goku esquiva avec maladresse puis eut l'esprit de sortir Nyoïbo pour se débarrasser de ses agresseurs.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Goku ? s'exclama Ririn qui était avec lui au moment où ils étaient entré.

- Je ne sais pas du tout, je ne sais même pas qui ils sont.

Il entendit soudain les pleurs de la petite Ceit.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Effectivement, un des youkais était entré dans la chambre de la petite, et l'enfant, en voyant cet inconnu menaçant, avait éclaté en sanglots. Ce qui réveilla Kougaiji, qui était resté sonné après le coup de poing par terre. En entendant sa fille pleurer, il eut la peur de sa vie et se releva avec précipitation, extermina d'un bras furieux les deux youkais sur son passage et courut jusqu'à la chambre de Ceit. Le youkai présent dans cette dernière eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il prenait de plein fouet l'attaque de Kougaiji, le tuant net.

Ceit tendit les bras vers son père et ce dernier la prit contre lui, soulagé qu'elle n'ait rien.

- Ce n'est rien ma puce, ça va aller…

A ce moment, il entendit du bruit dans le couloir : Goku avait affaire à deux autres youkais vindicatifs mais il s'en débarrassa avec facilité avec l'aide de Ririn.

Puis il vint dans la chambre de Ceit pour constater que tout allait bien.

- Ouf, elle n'a rien.

- Goku, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée…

Ils entendirent soudain une voix en bas qui criait :

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

- C'est Gojyo, s'écria Goku en s'engouffrant dans l'escalier.

En effet, Gojyo avait vu la porte entrouverte et était entré, inquiet de ce qu'il allait trouver. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant Goku apparaître, sain et sauf.

- Vous aussi vous avez été attaqué ?

- Comment tu le sais ? demanda le singe.

- Comment sont arrivé ces cadavres de youkais ici ? répondit Gojyo en désignant les deux agresseurs morts au sol.

- Oui, mais personne n'a rien.

- Ouf…

- Tu sais ce qui se passe ? demanda Kougaiji qui venait de descendre, sa fille dans les bras.

- Moi aussi j'ai été attaqué au bar. Apparemment, ils en veulent au groupe de Sanzo, et ils ont réussi à nous repérer… Bon, je ne perds pas de temps et je fonce chez moi, Hakkai aura besoin d'aide.

- Je viens avec toi, s'exclama Goku en le suivant, Sanzo est chez toi. Je ne peux pas le laisser…

- Moi aussi je viens, ajouta Kougaiji. J'ai horreur d'être agressé comme ça chez moi ! Je pourrai vous donner un coup de main.

- Merci les gars.

Et sans attendre, Gojyo partit en courant. Kougaiji donna sa fille à Ririn, en lui conseillant de prévenir Yaone dés qu'elle reviendrait, et il suivit le demi-youkai avec Goku.

Pourvu qu'ils arrivent à temps…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hakkai avait été ravi de revoir Sanzo. Depuis qu'il était enfermé chez lui, ses seules distractions étaient les visites de ses amis. Il l'avait invité à s'asseoir et ils avaient commencé à parler de tout et de rien, comme chaque fois que le moine venait.

- Cela faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu. Tu as des affaires importantes au temple à régler ?

- Non, rien d'important, mais j'aime sa tranquillité.

- Oui, je te comprends. Moi aussi j'aime bien le silence, quoique depuis quelques temps, j'en ai à volonté…

- Le bébé arrivera quand ?

- Dans un mois, si tout va bien. Gojyo est très impatient, c'en est attendrissant.

- Et que devient ce crétin ? Je l'ai vu l'autre jour, mais il n'a rien dit de précis. J'ai l'impression qu'il passe son temps au bar…

- Oui, il gagne de l'argent pour nous deux, étant donné que je suis au chômage forcé.

- Prendrait-il enfin ses responsabilités ?

- Il se débrouille pas mal en tout cas…

Ils rirent doucement ensemble. Gojyo et les responsabilités avaient toujours fait deux.

- Tu m'as l'air fatigué toi.

- Ce n'est rien, je te rassure. Mais c'est vrai que ce soir, je suis un peu épuisé. Le bébé commence à peser lourd tu sais.

- Je n'aurai peut-être pas dû venir…

- Oh non, surtout pas, je suis content que tu sois là. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je me reposerai cette nuit. Et Goku ? Ça doit bien faire une semaine que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il se débrouille comment au centre ?

- Il a l'air de s'y plaire…

- On dirait que ça ne te plaît pas… remarqua Hakkai en souriant. Peut-être parce qu'il passe moins de temps avec toi ?

- Hé ! s'exclama Sanzo. Ça n'a aucun rapport !

- Bien sûr…

Le moine avait beau essayé de les dissimuler, ses sentiments se voyaient comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Mais où est Hakuryu ? demanda Sanzo pour détourner la conversation.

- Il est sortit dés que j'ai ouvert la porte. Il fait souvent ça…Au fait, j'ai préparé quelque chose pour Goku. Pendant que je passe mes journées ici, j'ai le temps de faire ça, alors j'ai trouvé quelques idées pour son centre.

Hakkai se releva de sa chaise avec un peu de difficulté en raison de son ventre lourd et se dirigea vers une commode.

- Ce n'était pas la peine, ce baka peut se débrouiller tout seul… marmonna Sanzo, sans faire vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait.

On aurait dit qu'il était préoccupé par autre chose, et tendait souvent l'oreille vers l'extérieur, comme s'il entendait des bruits suspects. Hakkai n'avait pas encore remarqué son manège.

- Il me l'avait demandé, et ça ne me gêne pas du tout tu sais, je n'ai que ça à faire. Tiens, les voilà.

Il lui tendit une liasse de papiers, mais Sanzo se releva précipitamment et se jeta sur l'ancien humain, l'entraînant avec lui au sol. Au même moment, un projectile vint briser la fenêtre et se figea ans le mur, à l'endroit même où Hakkai se tenait auparavant.

Sanzo fixa la flèche et jura.

- Bon sang, on nous attaque !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hakkai qui grimaçait de douleur.

- Hakkai, ça va ?

- Oui… Oui…

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait tomber, c'était le seul moyen.

- C'est bon Sanzo…

Mais sa main crispée sur son ventre indiquait le contraire. Le bébé n'avait pas dû apprécier la chute.

- Tu peux aller vers cet angle à quatre pattes ? Tu y seras plus en sécurité.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais ils ne sont pas discrets. Ils doivent être environ une vingtaine à l'extérieur. Le problème, c'est qu'on est pris au piège ici…

Répondant à sa constatation, une autre flèche vint se figer dans le mur, comme un avertissement.

- Heureusement que ce sont des crétins… dit Sanzo avant de relever rapidement et de tirer vers l'endroit d'où la flèche était partie.

Il avait toujours sur lui son petit revolver, et il se rendait compte maintenant combien cette précaution était utile. Du premier coup, il repéra le youkai responsable et l'abattit d'une balle.

Il se rassit ensuite précipitamment pour se protéger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda Hakkai, qui avait l'air d'aller mieux.

- Ce sont des youkais. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant. Maintenant, on se rapproche de cet angle, on sera à l'abri de la fenêtre.

Hakkai obéit et se traîna vers l'endroit indiqué. Le bébé n'aimait pas du tout la situation et donnait des coups de pieds violents qui arrachaient des grimaces de douleur à l'ancien humain. Il s'appuya enfin contre le mur, reprenant sa respiration.

- Bon, lui dit Sanzo qui l'avait suivi, il va falloir qu'on se défende. Je les sens qui se rapproche. Tu peux utiliser ton ki ?

- Oui, pas de problème.

Hakkai avait à peine répondu qu'un youkai pointait son nez par la fenêtre, cherchant à l'intérieur. Sanzo tira mais le manqua de peu. Dés qu'il bougea, une autre flèche vint se figer dans le mur, proche de lui. Le moine sursauta en la sentant le frôler.

- Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de ce tireur vite fait, sinon on est coincés. Il repère chacun de nos mouvements. Je ne sais même pas où il est…

Un autre youkai fit son apparition, avec prudence, mais Hakkai envoya son ki et l'élimina.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi à tirer à l'aide du ki et du revolver sur tous les youkais qui tentaient de les approcher, tout en évitant les flèches qui venaient les frôler à chacun de leurs mouvements. Malheureusement, ils avaient beau en tuer, dddes nouveau arrivaient, remplaçant les morts, et ils commençaient à fatiguer de toute cette pression. Les réserves de Sanzo en munition commençaient à baisser, surtout qu'avec le noir, il manquait ses cibles. Et lorsqu'il jetait des coups d'oeil à Hakkai, il comprenait que ce dernier ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il était déjà fatigué avant l'attaque, mais ses projections de ki l'épuisaient encore plus. Il transpirait beaucoup et grimaçait de plus en plus, le bébé lui rappelant douloureusement qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout la situation. Son ki faiblissait également : son état ne lui permettait pas de disposer d'énergie suffisante pour un combat.

- Hakkai, arrête, tu t'épuises pour rien ! cria-t-il à l'ancien humain qui reprenait son souffle.

- Sanzo, derrière toi !

Le moine sentit soudain une douleur à l'épaule qui résonna dans tout son corps. Hakkai eut le temps d'abattre le youkai responsable avant qu'il ne redonne un coup au moine, puis se pencha vers Sanzo.

- Sanzo, ça va ? Attends je vais te guérir…

Le moine arrêta sa main alors qu'il produisait déjà du ki.

- Non Hakkai. Tu n'as plus la force, tu le sais bien. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

Effectivement, l'ancien humain était à bout de forces…

C'est à ce moment-là que plusieurs youkais enfoncèrent la porte d'entrée.

….

….

A suivre…

….

Alors, on aime ou on aime pas ?


	16. Au feu!

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très talentueuse Minekura ! Vu son talent, je préfère d'ailleurs les lui laisser.

Gros bisous à ma bêta-lectrice Kaoro !

Note : je ne sais pas ce qui arrive en ce moment, mais tout le monde me demande plus d'action dans mes fics, quelles qu'elle soit… Je pense qu'avec ce chapitre vous serez servies !lol (et pourtant ce n'est pas fait exprès !lol)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir !

Voilà, après ça, la fin va arriver rapidement, malheureusement… J'espère que cette fic vous aura plu !

**_Transformation _**

_Chapitre 16 : Au feu ! _

Gojyo entendit du bruit bien avant d'arriver chez lui. Comprenant que l'attaque avait déjà commencé, il se dépêcha, poussant son corps à l'extrême. Il avait si peur…

Apercevant sa maison dans un virage, il vit également les nombreux youkais qui l'entouraient ainsi qu'une poignée d'entre eux qui avaient réussi à rentrer.

- HAKKAI ! hurla-t-il, affolé.

D'un coup de l'arme qu'il avait gardé sur lui, il abattit un youkai qui lui barrait la route avant d'être assailli par les autres qui l'avaient remarqué. Kougaiji et Goku, un peu à la traîne, vinrent rapidement l'aider, mais au vu de leur nombre, ils mirent quand même quelques temps pour en venir à bout. Goku se déchaînait pour Sanzo qui devait être à l'intérieur, tout aussi inquiet que Gojyo, et Kougaiji se défoulait, extériorisant la peur qu'il avait ressenti pour sa fille sur les youkais responsables.

Quand enfin le dernier youkai tomba, les trois amis aperçurent avec horreur de la fumée sortir de la maison. Il y avait le feu… !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La blessure de Sanzo n'était malheureusement pas bénigne, et il se fatigua très vite quand il dû se défendre contre les youkais qui avaient investit la demeure. Son arme lui fut bientôt inutile, à court de munitions, et il continua à mains nues. De son côté, Hakkai faisait de son mieux, mais il était au bord de l'évanouissement : le ki lui demandait trop d'énergie et le bébé ne le supportait plus, provoquant l'épuisement de l'ancien humain.

Alors qu'ils croyaient tout perdu, l'un des youkais regarda dehors et comprit que la situation était perdue pour eux. Il y avait trois hommes qui abattaient leurs derniers compagnons devant la maison, et ils semblaient d'une force redoutable. Il cria aux autres de s'enfuir, comprenant que tout était perdu. La confusion s'établit entre les youkais mais quand les premiers fuirent, les autres suivirent.

Le dernier youkai qui se battait contre Sanzo, furieux de ne pas en venir à bout, allait s'enfuir quand le moine tomba à genoux, épuisé. Profitant de sa faiblesse, il allait l'achever quand une rafale de ki l'arrêta dans son élan. Il tomba par terre, se releva et analysa rapidement la situation. Tous ses compagnons avaient fui, le moine était à terre, vaincu, mais l'homme au ki le protégeait, même si lui, à genoux, semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Cependant, il pouvait toujours être dangereux, et le youkai choisit la fuite. Il avisa soudain l'huile qui recouvrait le sol… Dans la bataille, la cuisine avait été saccagée et de l'huile s'était renversé, formant une flaque. Il prit son briquet et le laissa tomber sur l'huile, qui s'embrasa aussitôt. Ses ennemis et les assassins de son frère ne s'en sortiraient pas comme cela…

Puis il sortit, abandonnant Hakkai et Sanzo à leur triste sort.

Le moine était tombé évanoui, ayant perdu trop de sang. Hakkai rassembla son courage en apercevant le feu qui avait gagné les rideaux de la cuisine, et se traîna jusqu'à lui. Il était complètement épuisé, et le bébé lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il posa une main sur son ventre, essayant de le calmer.

- Ça va aller petit bonhomme, ça va aller…

Il essaya alors de réveiller Sanzo, mais le moine n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

- Allez Sanzo, réveille-toi, il faut vite qu'on sorte de là…

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le feu qui s'étendait et la fumée qui commençait à envahir la pièce. Bientôt, ils ne pourraient même plus respirer…

Il secoua avec insistance Sanzo, mais rien n'y fit. La fumée les entourant, il toussa, cherchant de l'air respirable… C'était stupide de finir ainsi… Ils avaient tout vécu pour en arriver là… Et son enfant…

Une autre quinte de toux le laissa sans force et il s'évanouit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gojyo se précipita comme un fou à l'intérieur de la maison, pour se retrouver face à un youkai qui fuyait. Comprenant qu'il était pris au piège entre son ennemi et le feu, il se battit avec l'énergie du désespoir, empêchant le demi-youkai se rejoindre Hakkai et Sanzo. Dans l'étroitesse du couloir, le youkai se jeta sur lui, parant avec ses mains nues la lame de Gojyo. Son arme bloquée, le demi-youkai la lâcha pour abattre le youkai qu'un coup de poing. Mais ce dernier l'esquiva et renvoya un coup de la tête à Gojyo qui en perdit l'équilibre. L'autre en profita pour essayer de fuir, mais le demi-youkai lui fit un croche-pied et accentua sa chute en lui écrasant la tête contre le sol.

- Espèce de salaud ! cracha-t-il sur le youkai avant de se relever et de courir à l'intérieur de la maison.

Il n'y avait personne dans le salon, et Gojyo prit peur en voyant le feu du côté de la cuisine. Pourvu qu'ils aient réussi à sortir à temps… Il s'approcha précautionneusement du foyer et chercha ses amis du regard. Quand il les vit enfin à travers l'épaisse fumée noire, son cœur fit un bond : ils étaient tous les deux inconscients. Il s'approcha rapidement quand il entendit qu'on criait son nom.

- Ils sont ici !

Suivant sa voix, Goku apparut à travers la fumée et poussa en cri en voyant Sanzo en piteux état.

- Il faut vite les sortir de là, lui cria Gojyo.

- Ok.

Gojyo prit Hakkai dans ses bras, Goku s'empara du moine, et ils se frayèrent un passage jusqu'à la sortie. Arrivés à l'air libre, ils mirent du temps avant de reprendre leur souffle, déposant prudemment à terre leur précieux fardeau.

Goku se pencha sur son moine adoré, et commença immédiatement de lui faire du bouche à bouche, geste que répéta Gojyo avec Hakkai.

Le singe se démenait, soufflant avec toute sa force possible l'air dans les poumons de Sanzo.

- Allez Sanzo… Respire bon sang….

Il massa son cœur avec l'énergie du désespoir quand enfin le moine aspira violemment l'air et toussa, expulsant la fumée hors de ses poumons. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut le visage de Goku, des larmes perlant à ses yeux. Il tendit alors son bras vers sa figure et lui caressa la joue.

- Baka… Ne pleure pas…

Puis il s'évanouit. Kougaiji qui revenait de l'arrière de la maison, où il avait exterminé les derniers youkais qui fuyaient, s'approcha et regarda sa blessure.

Il rassura enfin Goku :

- Je pense que ça veut aller. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, mais il s'en remettra. Tiens ta main fermement posée sur sa plaie, ça stoppera l'hémorragie. Ne t'inquiètes pas…

Il sourit à Goku qui soupira, soulagé.

- HAKKAI !

Le cri de Gojyo les fit sursauter. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil pour se rendre compte que l'ancien humain n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance, malgré le bouche à bouche de Gojyo. Celui-ci commençait à devenir fou.

- Mais respire, bon sang ! Allez Hakkai ! Tu vas pas me faire ce coup-là, pas maintenant ! Merde, Hakkai !

Les larmes coulaient toutes seules pendant que le demi-youkai reprenait son massage cardiaque avec force.

Mais Hakkai n'avait aucune réaction.

- Oh non, gémit Goku.

Kougaiji s'approcha de Gojyo et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Arrête, c'est fini…

Le demi-youkai le repoussa avec violence, et reprit ses gestes de premier secours.

- Non, c'est pas fini ! Tu m'entends Hakkai, c'est pas fini alors tu vas respirer !

Il hurlait, à bout de nerf. Son visage était contracté, exprimant une souffrance insupportable.

- Allez respire !

Kougaiji tenta une nouvelle fois de le raisonner.

- Calme-toi Gojyo, je t'en prie, calme-toi…

Goku commençait déjà à pleurer dans son coin, serrant contre lui Sanzo bien en vie.

Kougaiji essaya d'arrêter Gojyo, mais ce dernier lui renvoya un regard fou, où la douleur y était trop présente.

- Non, je ne peux pas me calmer ! Il va respirer, il va se réveiller et là je me calmerai.

Il reprit son massage sous l'œil désespéré de Kougaiji, qui ne savait comment diminuer sa douleur.

Et alors que les larmes envahissaient son champ de vision, il entendit un bruit étrange. Celui que produit une bouche quand elle cherche à avaler l'air.

Il s'essuya rapidement les yeux et vit soudain Hakkai se tordre, reprenant avec difficulté sa respiration. Il était vivant !

Goku poussa un cri de joie, tandis que Kougaiji riait nerveusement, toute la tension s'évacuant.

Gojyo ferma alors les yeux, poussa un soupir intense de bonheur, et laissa ses dernières larmes s'écouler. En entendant Hakkai tousser, il rouvrit les yeux et le prit dans ses bras, incapable de contrôler les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains. Il le berça alors avec douceur, reprenant son souffle en même temps que son amant. Il n'avait jamais aussi heureux…

- Merci Hakkai… Merci…

…

…

A suivre…

…

…

Ne relâchez pas votre souffle, ce n'est pas fini ! je vous réserve une surprise pour après !lol

Gros bisous à tout le monde !


	17. la pluie avant le beau temps

Disclamer : ces persos ne sont pas à moi, et vu le talent de Minekura, je les lui laisse…

…

Note : ce chapitre me tient particulièrement à cœur, et j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi… J'ai adoré l'écrire, et peut-être aimerez-vous le lire !lol

J'avais annoncé une surprise : (désolée Yatsuko, ce n'est pas un lemon…lol c'est vrai que j'en met un peu partout, mais là je me suis retenue !lol).

Non, non, la surprise ferait plutôt 30 cm et pèserait environ 2.5 kg !lol

Mais je vous laisse lire, c'est comme ça qu'on apprécie le mieux les surprises…

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir !

**_Transformation_** ****

_Chapitre 17 : la pluie avant le beau temps…_

….

Hakkai reprenait doucement son souffle, blotti entre les bras de Gojyo, quand une grimace de douleur traversa son visage.

- Go…jyo… articula-t-il.

- Oui ?

- Le… bébé…

Gojyo le regarda soudain, une peur intense envahissant son regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Comme réponse, Hakkai poussa soudain un cri de douleur et se tordit entre ses bras.

- Hakkai, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai mal…

- Oh mon dieu…

Le demi-youkai était complètement paniqué : il lui paraissait soudain évident que le bébé n'avait pas pu ressortir indemne d'une telle aventure.

- Kougaiji, tu devrais aller chercher Yaone, elle seule sait ce qu'il faut faire !

lui cria Gojyo.

- J'ai prévenu Ririn qu'elle lui dise se venir tout de suite ici. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Gojyo se pencha vers Hakkai :

- Tu entends mon amour, il faut tenir encore un peu…

Mais le cri que poussa Hakkai le fit frissonner de peur. Il semblait tellement souffrir.

- Il faut qu'elle se dépêche alors, dit-il à Kougaiji.

Les dix minutes qui suivirent furent un supplice pour les trois amis : Hakkai semblait en proie au martyre, mais eux ne pouvaient rien faire, totalement impuissants. Visiblement, le bébé était mal en point… Hakkai se tenait le ventre, les mains crispées…

Yaone arriva enfin en courant. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, et s'approcha d'Hakkai qui criait de douleur.

Gojyo lui lança des yeux terrifiés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yaone ? Il faut que tu l'aides…

- Oui, je vais m'en charger.. Pousse-toi s'il te plaît, il faut que je l'examine.

Il s'éloigna un peu tout en lui racontant ce qui s'était passé.

- Il a été attaqué par des youkais..

- Ririn m'a raconté.

- Et asphyxié par la fumée de l'incendie.

- Je vois… Hakkai, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ?

- J'ai…. si mal…

- Oui, mais il faut que tu sois plus précis, je suis désolée. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens exactement ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en l'auscultant rapidement.

- C'est… comme si le bébé voulait sortir… Aaah !

- Merde, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Yaone ? lui demanda Gojyo.

- Il faut vite qu'on l'opère, il est en train d'accoucher.

- Hein ? Déjà ? Mais il est trop tôt !

- Oui, mais le bébé a été trop secoué, si on ne le sort pas tout de suite il risque de mourir. Gojyo tu vas m'aider. Il faut vite qu'on l'emmène chez ton frère.

- Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras.

- Bien, Kougaiji, je vais te donner de quoi soigner Sanzo, tu pourras te débrouiller ?

- Compte sur moi.

- Merci.

Gojyo aida Hakkai à se relever, avec beaucoup d'efforts, et il suivit Yaone en supportant son amant. Le pauvre souffrait le martyre et se serait bien passé de cette petite ballade nocturne, aussi Gojyo l'aidait de son mieux, le portant plus qu'il ne l'aidait à marcher. Hakuryu disparaissait souvent quand il ne fallait pas… En tout cas, il avait très mal prévu son coup cette fois-ci !

- Allez Hakkai, on va y arriver. Il faut que tu tiennes encore un peu…

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bout de ce qui leur sembla une éternité chez Dokugakuji. Là, le médecin mit quelques temps avant d'ouvrir, mais une fois qu'il les vit, il se poussa pour les laisser rentrer. Le visage de son frère, la douleur d'Hakkai et l'inquiétude sur les traits de Yaone le convainquirent que la situation était grave.

- Doku, il faut vite qu'on l'opère, sans quoi le bébé risque de mourir.

- Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Plus tard les questions, il y a plus urgent. On peut aller dans ta salle ?

- Bien sûr, tout est toujours prêt en cas d'urgence.

Dokugakuji s'approcha et aida Gojyo à porter Hakkai jusqu'à la salle d'opération. Malgré son petit cabinet, Doku pouvait se vanter de cette salle qui permettait d'opérer n'importe qui ici même. Ils déposèrent Hakkai sur la table d'opération. Le pauvre n'en pouvait plus et semblait au bord de l'épuisement.

- Tiens bon mon amour, lui dit Gojyo en lui tenant la main.

- Gojyo, il va falloir que tu sortes, lui demanda alors Yaone. Il vaut mieux que tu attendes à l'extérieur. Ne t'inquiètes pas, on s'occupe de lui, tout va bien se passer.

- D'accord.

Il embrassa une dernière fois Hakkai qui n'eut pas conscience de son baiser, et sortit, complètement abattu.

Comme un automate, il s'assit sur l'une des chaises de la salle d'attente et commença à attendre. Il fixait la porte fermée devant lui, sans penser à rien. Il en était incapable. Tout ce qui venait d'arriver avait été si vite…

Beaucoup plus tard, il eut vaguement conscience que quelqu'un s'était assis à côté de lui, mais c'est seulement quand il lui parla qu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait de Kougaiji.

- Sanzo va mieux, on l'a porté chez moi, il se repose. Goku est à son chevet, il est inséparable de son moine depuis tout à l'heure. Comment va Hakkai ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Les larmes naquirent soudain dans ses yeux et il se prit la tête entre ses mains.

- Je ne sais pas du tout…

Il sentit la main de Kougaiji se poser sur son épaule, gentiment.

- Yaone s'en occupe, ça va aller. Et Doku est un grand médecin. Ne te fais pas de souci et pense plutôt à ton enfant. D'ici quelques heures, tu risques de l'avoir dans les bras, tu sais…

Malgré le manque de réaction du demi-youkai, Kougaiji continua, comme si parler lui faisait du bien.

- Moi, quand j'ai vu Ceit pour la première fois, j'ai compris à quel point j'avais été idiot. J'avais passé ma vie à courir après des buts sans fondement, et voilà que tout mon bonheur se trouvait auprès de ce petit être sans défense. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux. Tu le seras aussi. J'en suis sûr.

Gojyo ne répondit pas plus, mais leva un instant ses yeux sur Kougaiji, comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, et il le remercia du regard. Puis il replongea dans son mutisme, incapable de pouvoir ressentir quelque chose avant qu'on ne vienne lui annoncer qu'Hakkai allait bien ainsi que leur enfant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Les heures passèrent lentement, bien trop à son goût. Kougaiji était parti sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. Il attendait seul.

Il entendit soudain un grand bruit qui venait de l'autre côté de la porte, puis les pleurs d'un bébé… Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules quand le demi-youkai comprit qu'il s'agissait des pleurs de son enfant. Il était là… Sans aucun doute, c'était le plus beau son qu'il avait jamais entendu.

Il se leva, impatient qu'on ouvre enfin cette maudite porte qu'il fixait depuis trop longtemps. Après quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, Yaone ouvrit enfin la porte, un bébé dans les bras, emmitouflé dans des couvertures. Elle s'approcha de Gojyo et lui montra son enfant.

- Félicitation, c'est un garçon.

Gojyo fixa son enfant sans rien dire, incapable de prononcer un mot. Le spectacle était si beau…

- Il est magnifique Gojyo. Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ?

- Je peux …? demanda-t-il tout intimidé.

- Oui, bien sûr.

En tremblant, le demi-youkai prit son fils dans ses bras, son propre fils… En pleine admiration, il contempla avec stupéfaction et une tendresse bouleversante la petite créature. Il était si petit entre ses bras… On aurait dit un ange : il était si beau… Le regard de Gojyo s'attarda sur chaque détail, émerveillé. Il hésitait encore à savoir ce qui était le plus mignon, de sa petite bouche rose ou de son nez qu'on aurait voulu croquer. Et le plus troublant, c'était qu'il le sentait respirer sous les couvertures, entre ses mains.

- C'est mon fils… murmura-t-il, ému.

A ce moment, le bébé ouvrit les yeux, lançant un regard neuf sur le monde. Deux magnifiques yeux rouges sang. Les deux rubis se posèrent sur le visage de Gojyo et s'y accrochèrent, étonnés. On aurait pu plonger dans ces yeux-là, tellement ils étaient purs… Sa petite figure s'anima soudain et il plissa son nez en une moue adorable.

- Il t'aime déjà, dit doucement Yaone, attendrie devant un tel spectacle.

Gojyo détacha son regard du nouveau-né et demanda à Yaone, un peu angoissé.

- Et Hakkai ?

- Il va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il est juste très fatigué, il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos.

- Je peux le voir ?

- Pas tout de suite, il dort. Mais tout à l'heure, ça sera possible.

- Merci pour tout Yaone… Merci.

- Je vais te laisser avec ton fils, je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Elle s'éclipsa pendant que Gojyo s'asseyait, immensément soulagé, son précieux fardeau entre les bras. Il se perdit dans sa contemplation. Il venait de comprendre les paroles de Kougaiji : il n'y avait pas de plus beau moment, sans aucun doute. Le bébé, après l'avoir regardé pendant plusieurs minutes, s'endormit.

C'était son fils… Gojyo avait encore du mal à y croire.

La porte de la salle d'attente s'ouvrit soudain, laissant passer Kougaiji et Ririn. Ils s'approchèrent doucement et regardèrent le bébé et son père.

Gojyo releva les yeux vers eux et leur dit, tout ému :

- C'est mon fils.

- Félicitation Gojyo, il est magnifique, répondit Kougaiji.

- Whaouh, il est trop mimi tu veux dire ! s'exclama Ririn. On dirait qu'il est en pâte d'amande.

- Et Hakkai ?

- Il va bien, il se repose.

- C'est génial alors, ajouta Ririn. Et il s'appelle comment ce bout de chou ?

- Je ne sais pas… En fait, on y a jamais réfléchi avec Hakkai…

- Holala, ne pas penser à ça… Et bien, tu es mal parti avec des parents pareils, soupira Ririn en souriant.

Gojyo sourit et regarda son enfant. Mal parti ? Rien n'était moins sûr, parce qu'il était déjà certain d'une chose : il l'aimait à la folie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yaone vint chercher l'enfant et le posa dans un couffin de fortune, le cabinet de Dokugakuji n'ayant pas les objets nécessaires. Elle avait donc placé plusieurs couvertures au fond d'une bassine, créant un petit nid douillet où le bébé se reposait. Gojyo veillait sur lui, ne se lassant toujours pas de le contempler.

- Au fait Gojyo, dit Kougaiji, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour la maison, mais votre cuisine est entièrement détruite.

- Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié la maison avec tout ça… Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'ai invoqué un démon de l'eau qui a éteint le feu, mais la cuisine est en ruine, et tout est inondé… Si on s'y met, vous pourrez bientôt y habiter de nouveau.

- Merci, c'est gentil à toi. Je me repose un peu et j'irai voir les dégâts après. Je tiens à ce que tout soit en état quand Hakkai se réveillera.

- Ok, compte sur nous pour t'aider.

- Merci.

Dokugakuji sortit enfin de la salle d'opération, un peu fatigué. Gojyo se leva et alla le remercier.

- Merci pour tout Doku, tu as été formidable !

- Ce n'est rien. Et je suis fier d'avoir un neveu aussi mignon. Yaone m'a raconté ce qui s'était passé… Moi qui croyait qu'on pourrait enfin vivre en paix…

- Oui… Mais ils sont tous morts, et je compte bien oublier cette histoire. Tu vois, j'en ai marre de tout ça.

- Je te comprends.

Doku se rapprocha alors du couffin et observa le bébé.

- Hum… C'est ton portrait craché Gojyo.

- Moi, je dirais qu'il ressemble plutôt à Hakkai, répliqua Ririn, elle aussi penchée sur le couffin.

Elle était véritablement sous le charme du bébé.

- Dire qu'un jour, j'en aurai un comme ça… soupira-t-elle.

Son frère lui lança un drôle de regard, un brin surprotecteur. Il faudrait déjà qu'un garçon approche sa sœur, et ça, ça ne l'enchantait guère…

- Moi je trouve qu'il ressemble à vous deux, répondit Yaone qui était revenue dans la salle d'attente. Il est si mignon…

…

…

A suivre…

…

Alors, vous le trouvez comment ? Je suis très impatiente de lire vos réactions !lol

J'ai adoré décrire Gojyo en papa, et je l'ai trouvé trop mignon comme ça !lol

Par contre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous… Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue après ça… TT


	18. Un prénom

Genre : yaoi

Disclamer : ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la très talentueuse Minekura ! Vu son talent, je préfère d'ailleurs les lui laisser.

…

Note : je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews au cours de cette fic, ainsi que ceux et celles qui l'ont lu. Cette fic a été un peu mon bébé et j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire ! Je tiens aussi à remercier Kaoro qui m'a corrigé et a donné ses avis avisés.

Je ne sais pas encore si j'écrirai une suite… L'idée me hante depuis longtemps, alors dites-moi si ça vous intéresse et je m'y mettrais peut-être…

Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre… Bonne lecture ! et encore merci de votre soutien.

**_Transformation _**

_Chapitre 18 : Un prénom._

…

Le lendemain, Hakkai ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, aussi Gojyo partit-il voir la maison, après avoir confié son fils à Yaone.

Elle était effectivement dans un piteux état, mais grâce au démon invoqué par Kougaiji, seule la cuisine avait été détruite par le feu. Certes, le sol était complètement inondé, mais il suffirait de passer un coup de serpillière et de reconstruire la cuisine, et la maison serait comme neuve.

Il se mit au travail dés l'après-midi, après avoir dormi pendant quelques heures. Kougaiji vint l'aider, ainsi que Ririn qui sécha les cours, malgré le mécontentement de son frère. Dokugakuji vint aussi, reposé, et l'après-midi se passa dans la bonne humeur.

Ils continuèrent le lendemain également, et firent appel à un maçon pour la cuisine. Comme c'était un ami à Doku, ce dernier déclina ses autres chantiers pour se consacrer uniquement à celui-là, et la maison fut comme neuve en peu de temps. Gojyo en était très reconnaissant vis-à-vis de ses amis, et il les remercia en les invitant tous au restaurant.

Goku les y rejoignit, accompagné d'un Sanzo en pleine forme, grâce aux soins du singe. Son épaule était complètement remise, et il accepta de supporter la présence du groupe pour la soirée.

Gojyo était heureux, même s'il lui tardait qu'Hakkai se réveille pour qu'il voit enfin leur enfant.

Ce qui se produisit le troisième jour après l'accident. Yaone vint chercher Gojyo qui donnait les dernières retouches à la maison pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il se dépêcha d'aller chez Dokugakuji, d'où Hakkai n'avait pas bougé.

L'ancien humain sourit en le voyant entrer. Il se sentait encore un peu fatigué, et surtout il se sentait vide. Son enfant lui manquait déjà.

Gojyo s'assit prés de lui et lui prit la main.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Ça va… Et l'enfant ?

- Il est magnifique mon amour… C'est un fils. Yaone est partie le chercher, il est chez elle. Il est en pleine forme.

- Tant mieux…

- Tu m'as fait si peur… Quand tu ne respirais plus, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir avec toi… Ne me refais jamais ce coup-là.

- Oui, sourit l'ancien humain.

Yaone entra soudain avec l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle le déposa dans les bras d'Hakkai qui s'était redressé.

L'ancien humain contempla son enfant, des larmes dans les yeux.

- Oh, il est si beau…

- N'est-ce pas ? s'enthousiasma Gojyo. Je suis très fier de toi…

Hakkai ne pouvait plus détacher ses yeux du bébé, comme son amant quelques jours plus tôt.

- Tu avais raison, c'est un garçon…

- Oui. Imagine nos futures parties de poker…

Hakkai rit doucement, ce qui réveilla l'enfant dans ses bras. Il ouvrit alors deux grands yeux rouges, fixant avec étonnement le géant qui avait osé le tirer de ses songes.

- Il a tes yeux Gojyo… Il est magnifique.

- Tout le monde répète ça depuis quelques jours… Mais c'est vrai… Tu veux l'appeler comment ?

- C'est vrai, on ne lui a pas donné de nom…

- Tu as une idée ?

- Et bien… Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Hatsu ?

- Hatsu… Hatsu… Oui, c'est beau. Va pour Hatsu !

Hakkai se pencha vers le bébé, qui ne cessait de le fixer avec ses grands yeux purs, et lui murmura :

- Bonjour petit Hatsu.

L'enfant remua alors les bras, ravi qu'on lui adresse la parole, et émis un petit bruit rigolo.

- Je crois qu'il est d'accord pour qu'on l'appelle comme ça, répliqua Gojyo en riant.

Il embrassa alors Hakkai tendrement.

- Merci mon amour, merci de m'avoir tant gâté.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Hakkai avait pu sortir du cabinet de Dokugakuji quelques jours plus tard. Lorsqu'il entra chez lui, tous ses amis l'attendaient. La maison avait été décorée et ils avaient préparé une petite réception pour lui et le bébé. Au mur pendait une grande banderole où il était écrit :

« Bienvenue à Hakkai et Hatsu ! ». Hakuryu voletait autour, amusé de toute cette agitation. L'ancien humain les remercia tous puis leur présenta le bébé. Devant tant de regards penchés sur lui, le petit prit peur et se mit à pleurer.

- Ah, ça doit être l'heure du biberon.

Hakkai l'emmena dans la cuisine, qu'il découvrit en parfait état, et commença à préparer un biberon comme le lui avait montré Yaone. Sanzo le rejoignit et le regarda faire en silence. Seulement, préparer un biberon avec un bébé dans les bras n'était pas d'une grande facilité, aussi l'ancien humain s'adressa au moine :

- Tu pourrais me le tenir pendant que je prépare ça s'il te plaît ?

Sanzo se sentit soudain mal à l'aise.

- Tu préfères pas que je fasse le biberon pendant que tu tiens le bébé ?

- Ah, tu sais comment on fait ? s'étonna Hakkai.

- Ben… Euh.. Non, répondit-il.

- Bon, alors tiens-le s'il te plaît.

Et Hakkai lui déposa le bébé dans les bras. Ce dernier ne cessait de pleurer depuis tout à l'heure, et Sanzo le regarda d'un drôle d'air. Hakkai rit intérieurement en voyant le moine si perdu face au bébé puis se concentra sur sa tâche.

Pendant ce temps, Sanzo endurait les pleurs du bébé et cela commençait à l'énerver.

- Hakkai, comment tu le calmes dans ces temps-là ?

- Essaye de le bercer.

- Ah…

Un peu perdu, le moine commença à balancer ses bras de droite à gauche, berçant le bébé. Ses gestes étaient très mécaniques, sans douceur, et pourtant, le bébé commença à se calmer, un peu surpris de ces mouvements. Il se mit alors à fixer Sanzo comme s'il lui demandait muettement le pourquoi de son comportement. Il y avait une telle surprise sur son visage que Sanzo, se rendant compte de sa maladresse, esquissa un sourire.

- Désolé.

Puis il reprit les mouvements, un peu plus doucement cette fois-ci. Ce qui ravit le bébé qui se mit à émettre des petits gargouillis de satisfaction. Il en avait oublié sa faim.

- Et bien, tu as le coup de main avec les enfants, tonton Sanzo, se moqua soudain une voix derrière lui.

Gojyo le regardait avec un sourire sur les lèvres, appuyé contre la porte.

- Comment tu m'as appelé ? demanda froidement le moine.

- Ben quoi, tu préfères tata Sanzo ?

- Espèce de… ! hurla Sanzo, qui ne pouvait sortir son flingue puisque se deux mains étaient prises.

Le cri amusa le bébé qui se mit à agiter ses petits bras vers le visage rouge du moine.

Déstabilisé que l'on s'amuse de sa colère, Sanzo lui lança un regard qui se voulut froid, mais devant les gesticulations du bébé qui avait l'air de beaucoup se divertir, il ne garda pas longtemps les sourcils froncés et un sourire se dessina de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Ce qui fit rire le demi-youkai.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que le grand bonze Sanzo serait un jour gâteux devant un bébé… !

- Encore un mot Gojyo, et je te jure que… réagit Sanzo.

- Tu ne feras rien du tout, intervint Hakkai. Le biberon est prêt.

Il reprit son fils des bras du moine et s'assit sur une chaise pour être à l'aise pour lui donner à boire. Le demi-youkai s'approcha de son amant et le regarda donner le biberon à leur fils.

- Il a l'air d'aimer ça, ce petit vorace.

- S'il est comme son père, ça ne m'étonne pas, marmonna Sanzo qui regardait lui aussi le spectacle.

Une fois le biberon fini, Hakkai retourna dans le salon avec ses amis, partageant avec eux son bonheur d'avoir un fils. La fête se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que l'on frappe à la porte. Doku se leva brusquement.

- Je vais ouvrir.

Il fit alors entrer une jeune femme qui parut vaguement familière à Gojyo, même s'il ne se souvenait plus où il l'avait vu.

Tous la regardaient tandis que Doku la faisait avancer au milieu de la pièce.

- Je vous présente Jiyae… Ma fiancée.

La nouvelle réveilla diverses réactions mais toutes exprimaient la joie. Gojyo passa un bras par dessus l'épaule de son frère et le taquina :

- Tu nous l'avais caché… Chanceux va !

Kougaiji le félicita et Yaone embrassa la jeune femme, lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans leur petit groupe d'amis. Très vite, tous les félicitèrent, chaleureux. S'ils s'étaient attendus à cela…

- Je propose de lever mon verre à Doku et Jiyae ! s'écria Gojyo.

- A Doku et Jiyae ! s'exclamèrent les autres en chœur.

Et la fête continua dans la joie générale. Doku rayonnait de bonheur, serrant Jiyae dans ses bras. La jeune femme avait accepté sa demande quelques jours auparavant, et il se sentait le plus heureux des hommes. Et en plus, il avait aujourd'hui un neveu qui à l'avis unanime était « magnifique » !

Alors que Gojyo allait porter un autre toast, on frappa de nouveau à la porte. Cette fois-ci, personne ne se proposa pour aller ouvrir, et le demi-youkai lança un regard soupçonneux à son frère :

- T'as combien de fiancée toi ?

Alors que les autres pouffaient, il alla ouvrir. A la porte se tenait le facteur, un gros colis dans les mains.

- M. Sha Gojyo et M. Cho Hakkai ?

- Oui, c'est ici.

- C'est pour vous, signez ici.

Gojyo s'exécuta et prit le paquet. Puis une fois l'homme parti, il l'amena vers son amant.

- C'est pour nous deux.

- Et bien ouvre, le pressa Hakkai, Hatsu endormi dans ses bras.

Le paquet renfermait une grosse peluche ainsi qu'une lettre cachetée. Gojyo l'ouvrit et lu à haute voix, sidéré :

- Félicitation pour le bébé. Vous me remercierez plus tard.

- Mais qui a envoyé ça ? demanda Hakkai.

- Ce n'est pas signé, mais j'ai une petite idée…

Il sortit la peluche du paquet et tout le monde pu admirer l'énorme lapin blanc.

- Je ne vois qu'un tordu pour envoyer cela, répliqua Kougaiji, le ton froid.

- Oui, moi aussi… répondit Gojyo.

Mais ce fut Hakkai qui eut le droit de le dire avant tous les autres.

- Nîi…

- Oui…

- Mais comment a-t-il su ?

- Alors ça tu vois, je préfère ne pas le savoir ! lui dit Gojyo qui reposa la peluche dans le carton.

…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

…

Les pleurs du bébé résonnèrent dans toute la maison, réveillant brutalement ses parents.

- T'avais pas pris l'option sourdine avec ? grogna Gojyo en se retournant sur son oreiller.

- Attends, je vais y aller, ça doit être son biberon…

Hakkai se leva et partit d'un pas mal assuré vers la chambre du petit Hatsu qui braillait décidément de plus en plus fort.

- Alors mon trésor, on a faim ? murmura doucement l'ancien humain en prenant le bébé dans ses bras.

Il l'emmena à la cuisine et tandis que le biberon chauffait, il le berça tendrement, essayant de calmer ses pleurs.

La sonnerie retentit et Hakkai pu donner son biberon au jeune affamé qui l'avala en un temps record.

- Hé ben… Oui, tu avais faim… rit Hakkai.

Il attendit qu'il fasse son rot en lui tapotant légèrement le dos, ses yeux se fermant tous seuls.

Puis il le ramena dans son lit, le coucha délicatement et le regarda s'endormir. Il caressa sa joue si douce, murmurant son prénom, et il repartit rejoindre son père dans leur lit.

Il se coucha, éteignit la lumière et se prépara à retourner au royaume de Morphée quand il sentit deux mains commencer à le caresser.

- Gojyo… Je suis fatigué…

- Hum.. Moi aussi, mais je n'arrive pas à me rendormir…

Hakkai se retourna dans le lit, faisant face à son amant et lui lança un reproche mi-amusé, mi-las.

- Toi aussi tu veux ton biberon ?

Gojyo eut un sourire vicieux :

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, amour…

- Gojyo, tu as définitivement l'esprit mal tourné ! s'exclama Hakkai en rougissant légèrement.

Mais les mains expertes de son amant eurent raison de sa fatigue, et il commença très vite à en ressentir les effets.

Elles se baladaient sur lui, impertinentes, et il poussa un petit cri quand elles se posèrent sans hésitation sur son intimité.

- Toujours aussi fatigué ? demanda Gojyo dans son cou, alors qu'il l'embrassait amoureusement.

- Tais-toi, lui ordonna l'ancien humain en se pressant contre lui.

Gojyo se mit à exercer un mouvement lent sur le sexe d'Hakkai qui se raidit contre lui. Ses mains vinrent s'agripper à ses épaules, tandis qu'il gémissait doucement.

Gojyo se pencha, continuant son mouvement, et embrassa son torse si doux, lui donnant de petits coups de langue, le léchant goulûment, s'attardant sur ses tétons avec une faim manifeste. Hakkai commençait à perdre pied et griffait Gojyo sans s'en rendre compte, l'esprit dérivant sur d'autres lieux.

Mais le demi-youkai faisait durer son plaisir et son attente dangereusement. Enfin, il se rapprocha de lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

- Alors… ? Enfin réveillé ?

- Gojyo… Maudit sois-tu….

Hakkai était au bord du gouffre et Gojyo refusait de le pousser dedans. Il eut beau se presser plus fort contre lui, lui donner un coup de bassin pour l'inciter à aller plus loin, Gojyo rit et continua sa douce torture.

Il faisait des mouvements sur son sexe assez rapides pour l'exciter, mais pas assez rapides pour le faire jouir, si bien qu'il restait coincé, pris dans un tourbillon de sensations trop rapide.

- Gojyo…

- Oui mon amour ? lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je n'en peux plus… Je t'en supplie…

Gojyo cessa alors tout mouvement d'un seul coup. Hakkai écarquilla les yeux, lui lançant un regard interloqué.

- Mais que…

Gojyo le renversa sur le ventre et passa son corps au-dessus de lui, le recouvrant entièrement. Et sans attendre, il le pénétra brusquement.

Hakkai eut un hoquet de surprise, mais son corps était tellement tendu des caresses précédentes qu'il ne ressentit pas la douleur, mais un plaisir immédiat, enfin satisfait.

- Je t'aime… murmura Gojyo à son oreille.

Et il commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient en lui, toujours plus profonds. Hakkai gémissait de plaisir, et il se mit à crier dés que son amant toucha sa prostate, incapable de se retenir. C'était trop bon…

Gojyo était lui aussi pris de vertiges étourdissants, au fur et à mesure qu'il donnait des coups de reins de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus violents. Il ne retint pas ses cris.

Au plus fort de leur passion, ils jouirent ensemble, en couple uni…

Tandis que Gojyo renversait son corps sur le côté, Hakkai lui passa une main sur son torse, se rapprocha et l'embrassa.

- Tu m'as fait monter au septième ciel, pervers…

Gojyo sourit et répondit :

- Merci du compliment.

Ils reprirent doucement leurs souffles, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Finalement, même avec leurs corps fatigués, ils ne retrouvaient pas le sommeil.

- J'espère qu'on a pas réveillé Hatsu, dit soudain Hakkai.

- Bah… Si c'est le cas, on remettra ça… s'amusa Gojyo.

Hakkai se blotti encore plus contre lui, recherchant sa chaleur encore bien présente de leurs ébats.

- Je suis le plus heureux des hommes…

- Ah non, mon amour, permet-moi de te détromper…

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il manque à notre bonheur ? s'inquiéta l'ancien humain.

- Oh rien. Non, c'est juste que le plus heureux des hommes,… c'est moi.

Ils rirent ensemble, leurs corps étroitement enlacés.

L'aube pouvait bien attendre…

…

…

…

FIN

….

Ça me fait tout bizarre d'écrire fin… En espérant que cela vous ait plu.

Bisous à tout le monde !


End file.
